


Still Life

by ashleyscribe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Art, Artists, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Drama, Drinking, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Intimacy, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Painter Victor, Painting, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Some Domestic Violence, Some Humor, Taking Chances, Tenderness, painter yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyscribe/pseuds/ashleyscribe
Summary: A whirlwind romantic tale between an established artist and a rising star who had lost everything in a fire after his first night stay in St. Petersburg for a two-week art show.YOI x Artists AU





	1. Monochromatic Canvases

Rosewood.  
Coral.  
Rouge.  
Blush.

He knew their names but never met their love.  
He knew his talent more so paid by compliments rather than the dollar.  
He knew the lights. He knew the darks.  
He saw, but could only wish to see.  
Tonight to hope, it had been a far-fetched dream to even be invited to such an affair. But there he stood in a suit, paying little mind -as much as he could- how underdressed he still felt. This was a chance. This was the first night in St. Petersburg he wasn’t going to squander.

Indigo.  
Crimson.  
Chocolate.  
Gold.

He knew their vividness but felt failing to save their life.  
He knew his talent more so paid by collectors than the those who appreciated for its own sake.  
He knew the rainbow. He knew the strokes.  
He saw, but could only wish for inspiration.  
There to pose, it had become just another event. Another year. Another evening attending the prestigious gallery’s high-class affair to meet expectations, at the very least as his reputable name had required.

Blue eyes turned away from his set of pieces to look over his shoulder and up to the clock across the way on an adjacent wall. His composed face faltered slightly, twenty minutes in and already bored. With a slight shake of his head of fair skin and silver hair, he put his right hand in his pocket and pivoted to his left to go wander through the gallery, figuring he’d go mingle later, perform the usual.

Brown eyes glanced away from his set of pieces to look side to side, reading the room. He knew the event had just started but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know where to begin. Was he to stand by his pieces in case someone had a question? Was he to grab a glass from one of the circulating waiters to hob-nob in the central area where more so the party resumed? Leave his fate to the auctioneer? Seek patrons? Questions of the like left him too anxious to stand still. When his precious hands started to tremble he hid them both deep in his pockets.

There were your landscapes to your portraits and your abstracts to your realism. Blue eyes had seen them all as he made short work of what there was to see in the north hall of the gallery before turning to his left to go down the left wing where newcomers’ work had been reserved to show.

An eclectic collection had covered the hall the first timer had anxiously remained. Behind blue-rimmed glasses, he wished he could see what others saw as he witnessed those around him gasp or look so impressed.

‘Maybe...’ He thought. ‘I’m way over my league after-’

Warm gray on next-to-white gray on medium gray, complete with large, steady, dark gray eyes, this was what his brown eyes saw, the very moment he alone gracefully entered the aspiring artists’ wing.

‘Wait…is that him?’ The timid onlooker could hardly believe it and yet he couldn’t help but watch him, how the individual was impeccably dressed in a tailored suit and mannerly carried himself as if this was all routine. ‘I can’t believe it…I didn’t think he’d even bother to come to this side of the-’

The first-timer suddenly felt his heart leap in his chest in surprise when the elegant man had halted in the middle of what he was doing with a double take, looking straight at a piece in his direction.

The young artist immediately averted his gaze. ‘Ah! Hope he didn’t see me staring…’

Celestial bodies.  
Nudes of dancers.  
Close-ups of exotic flowers.

Blue eyes widened in awe as he came closer.

Seven pieces in total. Each a variety of only pinks but every subject popped off the canvas is if all colors were used. Each piece was as believable as realism itself, each tempting to touch to see if it was actually there.

“H-Hello.”

He adjusted his glasses as he spoke nervously, hoping he hadn’t disrupted anything, however, those inquisitive eyes didn’t leave their study of his work.

“Hi, do you know who painted these?”

Tan hands rung anxiously inside his pockets. “Ano…that would be me...”

He turned his head to the side to see confused, brown eyes looking back up. A beautiful honey-brown paired with combed back raven hair. ‘I wish I had a pencil right about now…damn.’ 

For the first time in a long time, an urge to sketch hit the taller man like a train.

“Yuri Katsuki, da?” He asked to confirm the name he had read beside the paintings.

The only and only pushed his glasses up his nose. “Hai- Yes.”

“Victor Nikiforov.”

The Japanese returned the handshake. “Y-Yes, a pleasure to meet you. ”

‘A~aah!’ All the alarms were ringing in Yuri’s head as the voice of reason wrangled the fanboy back under control when he let go.

“Is this your first time in Russia?” Victor asked casually. “There were a number of international artists invited this year.”

Yuri nodded. “Y-Yes. First time going fancy too I’m afraid,” he nearly blurted. ‘Ugh, he didn’t need to know that!’ 

Victor, however, smiled nonetheless and stepped around Yuri to make way for others to see the pink wonders on the wall. “Why so nervous?”

Yuri scratched his left cheek. “Well -er- I mean, events such as these are an honor, but I’m afraid I feel little out of place?” His voice lowered to a whisper as he talked.

‘Straight and honest.’ Victor found such oddly refreshing as most he’d associated with would skirt around to make him feel more comfortable when in fact they came across insincere or strained most of the time. ‘To be frank, though, his suit does seem to give him away.’

Not that Victor wanted to be rude. But that tie was in fashion three years ago and the dark mouse gray suit appeared untailored, if not borrowed.

‘Not that it matters,’ Victor chided himself, ignoring the issue as best as he could. ‘That face more than makes up for it…wow get your head in gear.’

“Well, Mr. Katsuki, I can assure you these events don’t have much to them other than be yourself. The hardest part is finding yourself invited in the first place, no?”

Yuri nodded again. “S-Sure that…makes a lot of sense. I guess it’s nerves.”

“Naturally.” Victor replied indifferently yet kindly. “Now then, have you seen the rest of the works on display yet?”

“Uh, n-no. No, not yet.”

“I see, well lets-”

A large hand slapped around Victor’s shoulder. “Yo. There you are.”

Blue eyes rolled. “Hello, Chris…I see you already hit the wine?”

“My Fri~end? Lay off,” the man slurred thickly in a Swedish accent, officially interrupting the pair’s conversation. “Gotta liven up these affairs with something and- holy crow, would you look at these.”

“I was…” Victor took Chris’ half- drunk glass so his friend could look closer without a possible incident. “This here is Yuri Katsuki. He painted these.”

Chris, however, didn’t look Yuri’s way, instead kept studying the pieces before him. “Well I’ll be…I could make the leaves actually green all day and they’d still be flat compared to this.”

“Mr. Katsuki was telling me this is his first event like this.”

Green eyes turned away from the wreath of roses to look at the short artist beside him. “Eh? You’ve got to be kidding. First? Really?” He asked Yuri directly.

“A certain number of paintings have to be sold first in order to apply, right? That was one of the requirements,” Yuri shrugged.

Chris nodded. “Ah ha. So exposure is your problem then- Victor, gimme my drink back.”

“Cutting you off,” Victor denied as he gave the wine glass back to passing waiter.

“Aw, No fun.”

“Sober up,” Nikiforov gently chided. “Sorry, Mr. Katsuki, this here is Christophe Giacometti. He specializes in sculpting and regrettably my plus one apparently.”

“Well gee, I feel the love.”

“Then hit the coffee bar next time,” Victor muttered.

Yuri bowed his head. “Uh, a pleasure to meet you.”

‘Yeah, a pleasure.’ Nikiforov deadpanned to himself, giving Chris a brief get-with-it glare while Yuri was busy acknowledging the tall blonde with a slight bow.

Giacometti smirked. “Nice to meet you too. If you two would excuse me, I gotta get some finger food while it lasts.”

‘Me too.’ Yuri reminded himself as his stomach threatened to growl. ‘Damn nerves made me lose my appetite all day.’

“Hungry?”

Yuri looked up, knowing full well he was read like an open book.

“Y-Yeah…my plane rolled in this morning but I hadn’t had a chance to eat yet.”

“Oh? Then eat with me.”

Yuri adjusted his glasses with his left hand. “U-Um sure. Sounds good.”

‘What am I _doing_?’ Yuri internally screamed. ‘Doesn’t he have like a million dollar deal he needs to close with someone? Why is thee Nikiforov talking to me?!’

“Perfect, I’d like to ask about your ‘Heaven’s Luna Moth’ piece.”

‘Eh~?’

Yuri swallowed thickly to muffle the temptation to say that out loud. “S-Sure,” he squeaked.

Victor tilted his head to the side. “You all right?”

Yuri cleared his throat. “Hai- yes, sure, let’s go.”

Blue eyes crinkled as a smile broke across Victor’s face. ‘Honest and easy to fluster…this will be an interesting night after all.’

“Well then, Mr. Katsuki, let’s go. The night awaits.”  
\---

Under the starry night, Yuri pulled his thin coat about himself as the fall wind blew.

Last to leave, still waiting for a taxi, Yuri glanced over his shoulder as the gallery lights dimmed for the night; with it, his hope things would have turned around.

‘Sold two, at least that will last me a few months before I look back to temp work.’

A tiny shack which doubled as a personal gallery in comparison to the exquisite place now behind him, Yuri was sure his profits could last him at least that long once boarding and travel would be taken out.

‘God, don’t feel so pathetic,’ Yuri chided himself. ‘You got to talk with _him_ of all people most of the night and sold more in one night than you do in most of the time.’

It was a victory and he’d take it.

When a taxi could finally pick him up, the cab took him to his motel. Yuri had wished his chance of a lifetime included lodgings but figured the board assumed he was well of enough to have come this far, to be considered worthy enough for his works to be on display.

‘Luck.’ He pushed his card key into the slot. ‘Luck and knowing how to stretch the dollar.’

That’s all it was and most days that’s how he saw himself, living by this single truth. It’s all he felt to need.  
After a shower and getting ready for the night, Yuri sat down on the mattress after towel drying his locks, leaving the towel on the floor. He put his glasses back on and opened his wallet after to take out an embossed business card with fine calligraphy.

\--Victor Nikiforov--

‘I wonder if it’s written in gold or silver…its shiny…probably gold…yeah he seems like a person with that preference.’ Yuri caught himself smiling and slowly slid the card away.  
\---

“Still drinking, really?” Victor scoffed when he saw the companion pullout a flask in the back of his limo. “I swear you’re going to drive a pick into your hand one day and lose a finger from drinking like a fish.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “I can handle myself just fine thanks…what’s with you tonight anyway?”

Victor narrowed his eyes. “Chris…” he warned.

Chris leaned to his side. “So~ that’s why you stepped away right before the auction,” he changed the subject. “Heh, what piece did you order Yakov to buy for you this time?”

Victor crossed his legs. “I’ll show you later.”

“Uh huh. You should’ve made the kid’s day by just purchasing it.”

“He’s twenty-four and you know I don’t like making a scene about purchasing art for myself.”

“Uh huh. Victor likes what he likes so just do it and own it. I keep saying this.”

“Yeah, well, sad for you, you’re going to have to keep saying it then.” Victor reached over. “And gimme that flask I’m cutting you off.”

“Meanie,” Chris grumbled before looking out the window, giving up.

“Sir?” The chauffer called back. “We will be home in ten.”

Nikiforov nodded before looking out the window. “Very good.”

‘Chris needs his eyes checked…or go to an AAA meeting or something…besides…’ Victor shook his head a tiny bit so Chris wouldn’t see. ‘Like? It’s perfect.’

“Ney, Victor…”

Blue eyes kept staring out the window. “Yes?”

“You have a bag?”

Victor fell forward, thudding the side of his wide forehead onto the cool glass for a moment. “Yes…hold on and you better not get any of it in my car this time.”

\---

**“How long have you been painting?” Victor asked.**

**“Since I was eleven,” Yuri replied, taking a sip of the event's champagne.**

**“Who taught you?”**

**Self-taught mostly. Couldn’t really afford lessons outside of study in school.”**

**“I see. Where did you go?”**

**“Oh, um, in Detroit. Got a scholarship.”**

**“Good for you. America has some good programs.”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Any reason you didn’t study at home? Why there out of all the States?”**

**“Scholarship was for that offering school and where I am from, in Japan, a lot of the art techniques were traditional for our culture so I wanted to expand from there.”**

**“I see.”**

**“Um, how about you?”**

**“Hmm?”**

**“W-What inspired you to paint?”**  
\---

‘What inspired me to paint?’ Victor thought the next morning.

I love expressing colors.

“Sheesh what was I thinking…such an interview-ish answer…” Victor muttered before taking a sip of his morning coffee as he sat down on his blue couch.  
Moments later, Victor heard a scuffle of padded feet make their way closer before lean arms slid over his shoulders in a lazy embrace.

“Morning…” A deep, sleepy voice rumbled.

‘Dammit, Chris, I told you.’ Victor ignored the faint smell of vomit and sighed with a roll of his eyes before continuing his scrolling through on his phone.

“….Wha…?”

The silver-haired man sat up a little straighter, frantically reading.

“Ney, what is it?”

Nikiforov didn’t answer the blonde, instead got up, forcing the hung-over Chris to let go and fall backward, no thanks to his fluffy slippers.

“Ney~!”

“Sorry. I got to go. Something big happened.” Victor clipped as he rushed to get his shoes and his coat on.

Christophe slowly stood back up. “It better be…to make me land on my butt just now.”

Victor pursed his lips for a brief scowl. “Maybe your fall will knock some sense into your bad habits?”

Giacometti pulled his robe back up over his right shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I’m an idiot for drinking and being a big mess yada, yada.”

The Russian’s shoulders fell, ‘We do argue about it a lot but you never seem to work on it,’ and stepped forward after finishing to tie his winter scarf around his neck. 

“It would help us out if you got help, you know?”

Nose to nose, Victor, cupped a cool hand around the back of Chris’ neck. “Just put a little work into yourself like you do with your art. That is all I ask.”

Chris furrowed his brow as a hand slid around his flushed skin but relaxed to the touch. “Can’t argue with that…do you have to go?”

The insinuation stung a little, left a bad taste in Victor’s mouth. ‘Don’t press it…it’ll just tick him off.’

“I’m sorry I have to go. There has been an incident in the news and I want to make sure everyone is okay.”

Chris took a step back. “Jeezus, could you be more aloof?”

“Then read the news.” Victor pecked the blonde’s cheek. “I’ll see you later,” he made his way towards the door. “and coffee is ready for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  
\---

It was gone.

For clothes he had his flannel P.J.s and glasses. He was able to muster his wallet, phone, and dress shoes he’d rather not pay for again but…

‘Just when things were looking up too…’

Yuri wiped the soot off his cheek as a first responder draped a security blanket over his shoulders and asked him questions in broken English.

“Have someone, yes?”

Yuri was about to shake his head when a blur of light-gray caught his attention.

‘Eh?’

Worried eyes switched with a look determination as Yuri could only sit there and watch said eyes flit between looking at him and the first responder, speaking rapidly in Russian.

“Do you know this man?”

‘Who doesn’t?’ Yuri nodded, but not sure what for or why he needed to do so.

“Take care of you, yes?”

Yuri did a double take. ‘Eh?’

“Until incident…paperwork…he’ll take care of you, yes?”

He knitted his brow in confusion. “Um…hai? Yes? Er…ano…” Katsuki looked at the ground, whispering his last word, embarrassed.

“Yuri?”

The Japanese lifted his head up with a start to the soothing voice.

Victor raised a gloved hand and gently wiped Yuri’s stray tear away. “Come. You’ve had one hell of a morning…”

‘Well yeah but-’

“Let’s get coffee, da?”

Yuri blinked once. ‘Eh?’

He found himself sitting at a café in no time.

Yuri blinked twice. ‘Eh?’

It was all a blur.

‘Nani?’

Now he was here. With Nikiforov with _his_ coat about his shoulders with a steaming cup between his hands.

‘EHHHH-?’

“Yu~ri?”

The nervous man jolted slightly. “Oh-um-hi-um-no-I-thankyouverymuch I-”

Victor chuckled. “Has the caffeine kicked in already?”

“Hai. Sorry. I….” Yuri inhaled and exhaled and deftly took a sip of his coffee, unable to truly look at Victor in the eye.

Victor crossed his legs, amused but kept his face neutral to not offend.

“Heard what happened on the news…are you okay?”

Yuri swallowed his second sip. “Did…the news get my picture? How did you…?”

“You told me where you were staying last night.”

“Oh…sorry.”

“No need for that.” Victor took a sip of his mocha.

Yuri looked over his glasses bashfully. “Um…thank you…for talking to the first responder for me.”

“Of course.” The Russian propped his head with his hand, resting his right elbow on the table. “Tell, me, Mr. Katsuki, do you need to call your family?”

Yuri shook his head.

“Friends?”

Yuri shook his head again. “I already called my friend Phichit.”

Victor lifted his cup to his lips. “Oh? How’s he?”

“Fine, thank you.”

“May I ask where he’s from?”

He sat up a little straighter. “Oh, um, he lives in Detroit but from Thailand.”

Victor noted Yuri relaxing his shoulders and gave a small smile. “Oh? What do you two in the America? I’ve only been to a few States myself.”

“Well I-” Yuri slapped his free hand over his sudden, growling stomach. “E-Excuse me.”

Victor waved a dismissive hand and his smile grew. “My bad actually, let me get you breakfast.”

Yuri set his cup down quickly. “N-No, no, I couldn’t I-”

Victor was already heading to the counter. “Nonsense. You have lost enough in one day.”

Two blueberry muffins was soon put in front of him.

“Is that ok-”

Yuri chowed down appreciatively. ‘Yeah. I’m starving artist through and through…’

Victor held back a laugh. ‘Guess I had nothing to worry about.’

Katsuki swallowed. “Didn’t you get anything?” He brushed the crumbs off his mouth.

“Ah, no I ate earlier so go ahead.”

“I see…thank you.”

“Of course…now afterward how about we go shopping? Can’t go to the next viewing tonight in flannel, right?”

Yuri winced. “Yeah, I suppose I should. Do you know of any thrift stores around?”

Victor pulled back is head sharply in surprise, but relaxed. ‘Not like the man planned on this financially.’

“Yes, of course. A couple come to mind and then go sightseeing? You said it’s your first time in St. Petersburg, right?”

Yuri almost choked on his last bite. ‘R-Really?’

“Yuri.”

“Eh?”

Victor tilted this head to the side with a smile. “Yes. Really.”

‘Crap I said that out loud!’

The impressionist chuckled. “You really can’t keep your thoughts in your head when you’re nervous.”

Yuri sighed. “No…not really…Um…Mr. Niki-”

“Victor…please.”

Yuri swallowed. “I heard the first responder say something about taking care of me? What’s going on?”

“Oh. Well, I may have made several assumptions so I apologize, but…you’re alone here, aren’t you? No handler. Agent? Didn’t come with a friend?”

Yuri felt the heat rise on his cheeks under the gaze of his idol but nodded. “Yes. I only brought myself.”

‘There’s only really been me….’

Victor turned on his phone that was sitting on the table. “Until the two-week showing is over,” he showed the English-translated news article to Yuri, “and the pyro who apparently set your hotel aflame can pay for his crimes, I’d invite you to stay with me.”

Yuri snapped his head up but with a mouth too full to protest.

“You were a victim,” Victor continued un-phased, “and, more importantly, a fellow artist.” He took back his phone. “So, if you have nothing planned at home that requires an immediate departure…why stay close to me, da?” Victor gave a friendly wink.

Never mind rising, the heat was cranked up with a flourish and Yuri felt he’d faint onto the floor.

‘But we just- breathe- not hitting on you, idiot, no no no, he’s just being nice. Let him…holy fucking shit wh~~~y?’

Victor leaned back, doing his best to contain a giggle, biting his tongue. ‘He overthinks but its _cute_.’

Yuri gave a quick shake of his had. “S-Sorry but, we but just met yesterday…um…”

Victor nodded. “True, but you’re hardly imposing if that’s what you’re thinking -and you totally are- when you’ve had such misfortune in my country.”

Yuri exhaled, not like he had much choice. ‘Not like I’m not wanting to spend time with him.’

“Um…are you sure you’re not missing out on something?”

Victor smiled. “Nah, I’m fine. Let me get the rest of his drink to-go.”

“Okay.”

“Perfect.”  
\---

“I’m gonna kill him!”

A balding, elderly gentleman kicked the wall. “That’s it! I’m gonna punch a hole in it!”

A redhead woman darted out in front of the fuming man. “Come on now. You know you’ll feel worse if you did.”

A fat digit pointed to the new purchase recently hung nearby. “He calls me late at night to pick up this pink garbage at a ridiculous price and he can’t even-”

“You would call the Mona Lisa trash when you’re angry, sir. Let’s calm down, Yakov.”

He gave her steely glare. “Mila. Get. Him. On. The. Phone.”

“I can’t,” she sighed. “I’ve tried five times already so we might as well reschedule.”

“Reschedule?” Victor’s handler clipped towards the secretary. “Sure let’s reschedule with our client and see how well they take it after coming all the way here. Sure, why the hell not?” He muttered off. “Not like the bastard has three works due in less than a month…”

Alone in front of her desk, ran a hand through her short hair. “One of these days, Vitya, I-”

Her cellphone rang.

“Mila, hey listen I-”

“Whatever you’re doing, drop it, and get your ass over here!”

“But I ca~n’t!”

“Listen, you overgrown child,” she hissed. “I don’t care if I’m your cousin. You better get here in fifteen before Yakov has a conniption and I won’t protect you if he does.”  
\---

“But I-”

-Click-

Victor pulled the smartphone away from his ear and pouted at the screen where apps covered a picture of his dog.

“A-Ano?”

The Russian turned around. ‘Dear Baba…wow…’

Yuri fidgeted in front of the mirrors dressed in a classic cut suit with a white dress shirt. “Isn’t this too much?”

Victor, behind him, wagged a finger and placed it near his lip. “Nonsense. You said thrift stores so consignment is close, da? I’d say lucky find honestly.”

Yuri adjusted the jacket cuffs. “I hope the color looks ok…I haven’t been all that good with keeping with the style.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure why you chose a slate grey, but it looks good…hmm…that tie is begging to be burned through. Let me get you something else.”

Yuri exhaled as Victor went off to search. ‘Whew…at least I didn’t pick an odd color…’

“Here we go!” 

It was dark purple to one and a black to the other, simple and more current.

‘Not ideal, but this will do.’ Victor thought.

“Yuri, what do you think of the color?”

Katsuki fought with himself not to wring his hands at his sides. “N-nice.”

‘God, if he knew…it would be so embarrass-’ “What are you doing?”

Victor pulled at Yuri’s wide blue tie at the knot. “I have to get going, unfortunately, so let me help you and you can come with me.”

“Eh -oh- um…” Yuri swallowed hard and fought to keep the blushing to a minimum as Victor redid his tie.

“There we go.” Victor candidly smiled. “Now then, how about we go to work?”

Yuri did a double take. “Eh?”

The Russian took his hand. “You say that too much, haha.”

Yuri paid for a few days-worth of casual clothes and left the business suit on him.

Victor waved down a taxi.  “Fortunately my gallery isn’t far from here.”

“You told me you weren’t missing out on anything.”

Victor chuckled. “Yeah…I’m forgetful…I have a meeting that was supposed to start ten minutes ago.”

“Y-You’re a piece of work.” Yuri clapped a hand over his mouth and Victor just laughed it off.

“Not the first time or last time I’ll be told that.”

Yuri groaned. “Sorry.”

The Russian waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t be when it’s true.”

Yuri let Victor get into the taxi first. “Then… wha-?”

“Can’t be an artist and not be yourself at the same time.”

The Japanese shut the door in after them but only nodded.

“Nikiforov Galleria please,” Victor instructed the driver.  
\---

“Idiot!” Yakov hissed as nervous sweat beaded across his brow. “Be professional. For once!”

“I am every day,” Victor shrugged, laughing it off as he hung up his coat by the front door.

Victor, Mila, and Yakov’s chatter zoned out into white noise as Yuri looked about from the doormat.

‘This…this is crazy…ok. It’s official. I burned in the fire and this is a dream.’

The allure of the works displayed pulled Yuri towards them. From Portraits to landscapes to still life, it was easy to fall into your headspace when craftsmanship such as he saw popped out at him.

There was many to look at, but the one stole his attention…was his own.

‘M-My Heaven’s Luna Moth piece!’

Steam nearly blew out of Yuri’s ears as he stood before his work in shock.

“He didn’t tell you did he?”

Yuri whipped his head towards the feminine voice, saw her eyes, short hair, and smile, looked right back to his work and back at her again. “Uh, I-I-I th-that’s m-mine,” he strained to whisper between them as Yakov continued his scolding while pushing Victor towards another room.

Mila stepped a bit closer. “I figured if you have a reaction like that,” she beamed. “Oh and don’t worry about him, he’ll be back to show you around I bet.”

“Oh he has a meeting, d-didn’t he?”

She ran a hand through her hair. “Yes. And he’s late,” she sighed.

“Gomen!” Yuri promptly bowed. “He was taking me shopping as I had lost things due to the fire and-” he spoke a mile a minute until Mila started to giggle.

“Relax, Mr. Katsuki,” she gently chided. “You’re not in trouble.”

“Still though…he had told me-”

“Victor may have his quirks but he’s a gentle person,” she assured before her shoulders fell, “though a little too eager to please.”

Her change of demeanor didn’t go unnoticed.

‘Huh.’ Yuri stood upright. ‘Wonder what she means…’ he nearly slapped his cheeks. ‘Come on. Relax.’

“S-So…uh…miss?”

“Oh, Mila, please to meet you.” She held out her hand. “I’m Victor’s cousin and work as a secretary here.”

“O-Oh! Nice to meet you too. Um, is there anything I can do to help around here as we wait? I mean, with the fire and all I would like to keep busy.”

She nodded. “I understand. A busyness calms the nerves type, da? I think I have something you can help with,” She waved him to follow her. “Might need to set your jacket aside though.”  
\---

A stern woman in her late fifties crossed her arms. “Mr. Nikiforov, I expect this painting to be ready?”

Victor gave a collected smile and crossed his legs as Yakov displayed the piece onto an easel in their private conference room. “Yes, you have my apologies I am late, Lilia. I had a friend get into an accident this morning so I lost track of time.”

“Was it about the fire?”

“Yes.”

She nodded. “I’ve heard about the story this morning. There’s suspicion a pyro is making their rounds…disturbingly again.”

Victor kept his smile on but dialed it down as the conversation turned serious. “Unfortunate but true.”

Yakov cleared his throat. “However, we assure you the piece is safe.”

The lady nodded. “Good. I’ll pay upfront and in full as always,” she asserted and signed the paperwork to officially purchase the beautiful oil painting of an orchid in the room.

“Can count on you to be pleased.”

“Your work is immaculate and I’m content with my fifth piece to add to my collection. Tell me, do you have a theme for next year yet?”

Victor shook his head. “No…but I feel I am getting there.”

“Feelings are good. Tell me first when you do.” She rose up and Victor followed suit to shake her hand.

“Of course ma’am.”

Victor and Yakov followed after the loyal customer out of the room to set up a delivery time.

“Would this coming Monday be all right, ma’am?” Mila asked.

“Yes will three sharp be good.”

“Of course.”

Lila turned around to face the gentlemen behind her. “Then that settles it. I look forward to seeing you at tonight’s auction, Mr. Niki-” Her eyes widened slightly when something pink caught her eye. “What is that?”

Victor followed her stare and smiled. “This is ‘Heaven’s Luna Moth’ by Yuri Katsuki. Sad to say he was the friend I had aforementioned but was a fellow artist at the showing that started last night.”

Lilia had moved closer to the painting as Victor talked. “It certainly…makes you think…but I am more interested why you chose to hang it here in your gallery.”

“You know as well as I do any painting worth their salt follows the rules of art, but it's only true art if it calls to someone on another level. I guess it did so for me.”

‘Yeah, his brown eyes had nothing to do with it I’m sure…’ Mila rolled her eyes while typing away on her computer.

Lilia stepped away from the monochromatic piece, nodding in understanding. “I guess among artists it's not a crime to show a little light of recognition to others where you can. Tell me, do you know where this Mr. Katsuki is? I’d to speak with him.”

Victor turned to Mila who had already stood up. “He insisted to help me so I took him to the back. I’ll go fetch him.”

‘The only thing in the back is my workspace…aw what the hell, Mila?! I said I was sorry I had forgotten!’

“N-No -cough- no I’ll get him,” Victor choked out before he cleared his voice to repeat himself. “I’ll see where he is.”

An artist’s space is their space. A particular mess in which only heaven for that particular person.

For Yuri, he didn’t move from where Mila had left him.

‘Go ahead and organize these canvasses, will you please? The rack for them are over there and don’t worry about order as each has corresponding labels on the back.’

Yuri recalled her words, picking up her frustration Victor wasn’t good at picking up after himself. ‘The coat rack is over there and here is an apron to protect your clothes.’

However, Yuri hadn’t moved much from the doorway.

The sink was spotless. Cups of brushes on counters were now dry, clean, and ready to be put away. The lighting in the room entirely natural as windows took up two of the four walls, save for lights overhead should the weather be bad.

On a couple long tables were the assortment canvases Mila wanted Yuri to move. None appeared to be terribly heavy but they weren’t his.

“They’re unfinished,” Yuri muttered as his hands shook at his sides. “Nobody has seen these…after everything…this…yes this is way too mu-”

“Yuri?”

The first thing Victor saw was blown-wide brown eyes followed by trembling hands.

“S-S-!”

Victor impulsively placed a finger on Yuri’s lips within sharply taking a step closer. “Not your fault. Not angry. You’re okay.”

Yuri remained frozen. Eyes wider still.

“I’ll have a word with Mila, all right?” Victor spoke softly and with care. “She was thoughtless. Didn’t realize how, indebted and stressed out you’ve felt already today.”

Yuri slowly closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. “Thank you…I really needed to hear that…”

Victor had taken back his finger only to settle the same hand onto Yuri’s shoulder. “Of course…and I can assure you don't owe me a thing....You need a minute? I’ve only come to see if you’d like to talk to a friend of mine. She saw your artwork.”

Yuri blinked and swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. “S-Sure. Is your meeting done?”

“Yes, she had seen your art across from Mila’s desk when she was about done. I think you’d like her, though she can be rather intense. She is certainly particular so I’d love it if you can come meet her.”

Yuri straightened out his shoulders and corrected his posture immediately. “Of course! Least I can do.”

Victor smiled. “Perfect.”  
\---

It was a blur.

A near out of body experience. The whole day and then there was tonight still.

Yuri was looking out the window of another taxi. ‘Oh, just some meeting. Sure. Just another day with his friend _Lilia Baranovskaya_ the top collector of Russia who wanted to see more of my work tonight. No pressure. Sure.’

“Yuri?”

The Japanese blinked to register a hand was waving in front of his face.

“Ah, sorry, I zoned out there,” Yuri rapidly apologized.

Victor grinned. “Well, it has been a long day…”

Yuri nodded. “No argument here.” He took off his glasses to inspect them for a moment. “God…and I still need to set up a new place.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuri glanced to side to see Victor giving a clueless child-like expression.

‘Oh no.’

Victor gave a wider smile. “Where do you think we are going, silly?”

‘No, no, no…’

Victor-debonair-apparently-only-to-the-public-Nikiforov simply looked at Yuri as if this was an obvious answer.

‘No, no, no, no, say no thank you, Yuri Kat-’

“Honey, I’m home~!”

Doom hung over Yuri’s head as he stood behind a thrilled Russian who waited for his brown poodle to bound into view and greet him with plenty of kisses at the doorway of his luxury condo.

‘This can’t be happening~!’

“Neh, Yuri?”

Yuri tore his eyes from frantically scanning around he was sure was unmarked territory any press has never seen to the happy man being licked by his purebred on the floor.

“Yes?”

Victor gave him a gentle look. “Welcome. I hope you and I can become good friends.”

-thud-

And like that, Yuri had passed out onto the floor.

\---  
Thank you for reading! I would love some feedback! 


	2. 1st Sketch

Yuri awoke with a start.

He was still in his clothes save for his shoes and jacket.

He was on top of a bed with a scented candle flickering beside him on a nightstand.

‘Pumpkin…it’s a nice smell…’ Yuri relaxed into the pillows and watched the flickering flame for a while. ‘He…oh god I can’t believe I fainted like that.’ Yuri chided himself, dragging a hand over his face. ‘Ugh…well…wonder what time it is….’

There was no clock.

‘Guess he uses his phone to wake up…crap and mine is in my jacket.’ Yuri slowly rose up and winced when a sharp pain struck his forehead. “Oh great. I landed wrong and got a bruise coming,” he muttered as he slid off the bed.

Bam!

Yuri froze at the foot of the bed. ‘Was that a door?!’

Slam!

Definitely a door was shut and Yuri swore he could feel the tremors of the shaking while it was probably just his nerves spiking.

“What the hell, Christophe!”

It was muffed, but undeniably was Victor outside of the bedroom.

‘Christophe? Chris? The sculptor?” Yuri ruffled his hair. “No. I-I shouldn’t be listening.’

“Shut up! I’ve had an _irritating_ day!” Chris bellowed.

“You humiliated yourself! No reason to ruin our-!”

Yuri felt his blood run cold. “That can’t be good.”

The young painter ran out of the room to see he was still on the first floor, just down the hallway from the kitchen. He quickly walked down the hall and peeked around the corner to see frantic hands and feet plus the back of a man straddling Victor on the couch.

Yuri balled his hands into fists and ran forward. “OI! Leave him alone!”

“Yuri, no! Wait!” Victor cried.

He froze halfway across the room and looked between wide eyes of the man pinned down and the half-lidded eyes brimming with hostility from the other.

“Ah~” Chris leaned back onto his knees after a tense moment or two had passed and pointed to Yuri with his thumb as he glared down at Victor beneath him. “What’s this? My two-point-oh?” He sneered.

“You know damn well I asked you to read the news!” Victor reprimanded. “He was a victim of the pyromania today and so I invited him over!” “Don’t assume anything when you’re high as balls!”

When Victor mentioned it. Yuri could smell the smoke permeating from Giacometti.

Chris gripped onto to the top of Victor’s hair. “If he’s nothing then he can let us have some privacy.”

“I’ll call the cops on your ass!” Yuri blurted before he slapped a hand over his mouth.

‘God what was that?! I just…no…I have to help!’

“Here that, Victor?” Chris got off and walked Yuri’s way. “The kid wants to call the teacher.”

Yuri held his ground as the blonde towered over him. He wasn’t the toughest kid on the block, but when living in Detroit…  
Chris took a swing in which Yuri dodged, used Chris’ momentum against him, and half-threw, half-twisted him around onto the floor, pinning him down onto the carpet. …he aimed to learn things.

“You little-! Victor!”

“He’s no longer your concern!” Yuri barked, blinded by what the Swedish man had tried to do. “I _will_ call the cops and ruin your career unless you swear to see yourself out!”

“Y-Yuri…”

Long arms loosely wrapped around Katsuki from behind.

‘Eh? Is he actually trembling? What was this bastard gonna do?!’

“Yuri, please…”

The gravelly tone Victor’s pleading voice close to his ear pulled Yuri back from his adrenaline rush to justice.

“H-He was…” Yuri held on tightly still.

“Chris is just sick…I’m okay…” Victor ensured the best he could as he placed his shaky hands over Yuri’s. “Please let go.”

Giacometti violently pushed back and heaved himself off the floor the moment Yuri relaxed just enough. “You two cunts are made for each other,” he spat.

Victor moved in front of Yuri on the floor. “Get help, Chris, I can’t have you back here like this.”

The sculptor was seething. “Fuck you. Whaddya gonna do? Ruin me this time before him?”

‘This time?’ Yuri thought.

“Chris!” Victor pleaded. “Enough!”

“What’s going on here?!” It was Yakov. “For Heaven’s sake, I can hear the lot of you outside in the hall!”

“Oh look at that, breaking and entering.” Chris retorted. “This night keeps getting better. What? You came to yell at me some more old man?”

Yuri looked at Victor who appeared just as surprised as he was to see Yakov there, fuming at the door.

“You.” Yakov pointed at Chris. “We are leaving. Right. Now.”

Chris flipped the bird at Yakov and turned to Yuri. “Hmph, maybe you should call the cops on him, kid.”

“Victor owns the place and I’ve had enough. Let’s move it before we disturb the neighbors.” Yakov demanded.

A tense pause filled the room.

“Leave, Christophe,’ Victor spoke softly, with a definite strain in his voice. “You need to leave.”

The blonde folded his arms. “If this is another one of your pity me-”

“I am serious, Chris. You’re not going to guilt-trip me this time.”

Giacometti could only glare.

Victor rose up from the floor. “You can take your anger towards the world against me but you broke an important promise. You let your pain affect your art tonight.”

Yakov moved closer to Chris as Victor spoke, ready to strong arm the man if he had to.

“I can’t have you here.” Victor finalized. “Check into a hospital if you must but don’t come back.”

Chris took a step forward but Yakov gripped him around the upper arm as a warning. “Fuck you.” With that, he pushed Yakov off and stormed out with the older gentleman in pursuit.

“Call me, Yakov, when you can.”

“Will do.”

Slam!

Yuri remained on the floor with the flurry of a panicking rush of thoughts. ‘Just! How long was I out? What did I miss? What did I do? Who was I to walk in like this? I should’ve just called the police right out! I-’

“Yuri.”

The world was silent as Victor embraced Yuri on the floor. Yuri felt close to shell-shocked he was being hugged…but…could respect, understand, one may need one right then and, eventually, allowed himself to gently pat Victor reassuringly on the back.

“We were lucky, huh?” The Russian asked. “I didn’t expect Yakov to follow Chris and me as a precaution like that…”

Katsuki felt his worry melt away as the faint scent of oranges and snow came from suddenly buried into Victor’s shoulder. He was shocked at first, but slowly exhaled in relief.

Whimpering sounds eventually disturbed the pair as Victor’s dog came towards them and Nikiforov pulled his left arm away to pat the girl on the head but kept Yuri close with his right around his shoulders. “I know, Makkachin, I know…big scary guy is gone…I’m okay…no need to be scared anymore, girl.”

“Can this…day get any worse? Or better? Or stranger?” Yuri felt like whimpering too.

Victor kept petting his dog, looking at his poodle forlornly. “I…how much would you like a drink if I tell you its eight o’clock?”

‘It figures I had missed the viewing…’ Yuri sniffed. “I’d say goodnight and go back to bed…wait doesn’t that mean you’re home early?”

Victor sighed and let Yuri go to use both hands to soothe his stressed-out pet, giving her a good scratch behind the ears. “You wouldn’t have wanted to be there. It was all drama with a small crowd as its Sunday and people have work tomorrow. I explained to Lilia you had a long day and weren’t feeling well. She understood and hoped to speak with you another night.”

“What drama?” Yuri dared to ask with a small voice.

Victor exhaled through his nose. “Chris made a fool of himself so I had insisted to take him home early. Wasn’t a good scene.”

“Oh…its bad, isn’t it?”

Victor nodded. “He needs help but every time I’ve tried…” Victor shook his head and Yuri could tell it was too much to get into the details. “We…were good together once…but when a man loses too many deals to mass production you start to waver…”

Yuri put a gentle hand on Victor’s shoulder. “I’m sorry… do you think we should make sure Yakov can handle Chris all right?”

Nikiforov let his dog go make her rounds and shook his head. “Yakov is stronger than he looks and Chris being as impaired as he was…but he’ll call okay?” He turned around to look at Yuri. “Are you all right?”

Yuri didn’t hesitate. “I won’t tell anyone, okay? I promise! I understand how the media could take something like domestic abuse and run with it.” He rambled. “Hell, I can’t even imagine what the Russian media would do if it was homosexual I-urk! God. Dammit, I can not shut up when I am nervous…”

Victor belted out a laugh.

Yuri could only blink in confusion.

“I- eh heh heh- needed that…you are a hoot, Yuri…”

“A hoot. A hoot? What the heck? Victor, this is serious!”

“I know,” Victor wiped a stray happy tear. “But there’s just something about you that makes me feel better so I laugh. I can’t help it. When you worry about everyone else but yourself it’s just…strangely endearing, I can’t explain it.”

Yuri exhaled upwards, blowing his bangs out of the way in mild exasperation. “Glad to amuse you…” he deadpanned.

Victor gave a tired smile. “That aside though, thank you, truly, for standing up for me. I’ve never been able to do that on my own. Not to him.”

Yuri felt his heart thud hard in his chest. “Y-You’re welcome…say how long was I out?”

“You regain consciousness after a while but were so out of it and drowsy I, frankly, just helped you to the guestroom and let you sleep.”

“I see…well crap I don’t see myself going back to bed anytime soon...um...hungry?”

Victor shook his head. “No... are you?”

Yuri nodded. “If I can help with translating I can always order in?”

Victor rose up with a sigh. “Nonsense, let me cook. I would like to calm my nerves with something to do.”

Yuri followed suit and stood up. “Can I help?”

Victor gave a small nod and smile. “Sure.”

It was silent save for what was unavoidable. Victor made some random items, made a comment about needing to go shopping, but Yuri wasn’t going to turn down a meal. Yuri ate while Victor excused himself to take a call. Eventually, the two found themselves sitting beside the kitchen island with another cup of jo.

“Decaf and black.”

Yuri took the mug. “Thank you. Any word yet?”

“Fortune was on our side Yakov hadn’t left yet, was waiting for me to call him to say if Chris was all right but couldn’t ignore his instinct.” Victor gave a dry laugh and shook his head. “That man…anyway he said he gave Chris a ride to a ‘motel’ aka hospital.”

“Oooh, Chris gonna be pissed being tricked like that.”

Victor blew across the brown surface of his coffee. “Chris has seen the old man get truly angry. Yakov will be fine, and seeing Chris was pretty impaired…how did you pin him down like that?”

Yuri swallowed. “Oh, um, I gain weight easily so I took up various classes over the years as I could afford them.”

“Ah. Did you like your self-defense class in particular?”

Yuri nibbled his lip. “Well um, that, um, not particularly, per se, but-”

Victor sighed. “Ah. I made you uncomfortable again.”

“No, I’m okay.” Yuri shrugged. “I’m still a little rattled I actually had to use that towards someone. I hope that doesn’t haunt me later. You sure I can’t get a motel room? 

I mean after tonight wouldn’t want some time to yourself?”

Victor swallowed and set down his cup on the island counter with a shake of his head. “No, I think that’s the last thing I should be right now. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t need to be tucked in or anything,” he gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “but would you mind staying?”

Yuri felt mixed all day. Not like Victor didn’t give him any reason to not trust him. 'But he's my idol. I've looked up to him for years as another artist...' He felt he’d never have a conversation with, never mind staying the night. “As long as I am not imposing or cause any concern I’ll stay. Does Yakov know I’m staying over?”

The impressionist shook his head. “Love him and my cousin, but they don’t need to know everything, do they?”

“Victor,” Yuri sighed. I’d feel better you keep the ones close to you in the loop so they don’t get the wrong idea from someone else.”

Victor smirked. “Wo~w and what scandal could that be”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Can’t you see I care?” He took another sip before he was tempted to slap a hand over his mouth again.

Victor’s smile faltered. “I do see, Yuri, you’ve been worried about me since this morning.”

It took everything to not spit, instead, he swallowed thickly. “I-I don’t understand…”

The Russian propped his head with his right hand, elbow on the counter. “Worried how I would think of you in your P.Js. Worried I find you not good enough to talk to. Worried you weren’t worth time, money, or effort on my part. Petrified I found you in my workspace.”

Yuri remained silent but found it harder and harder to look at the man in the eye. ‘He’s not wrong…not blaming either…’

Victor leveled with him. “Yuri. I really enjoyed your company last night so please…no need to be so formal.”

‘He…he’s just like me…lonely…’

Katsuki, having felt the anxiety leave the longer he looked into those depths across the way as Victor spoke, nodded and relaxed his shoulders. “I-It –ahem- it would seem tension, suspension, and surprises sum up our day today, huh?”

Victor nodded. “Quite right. Tomorrow should be a slower day at the office and the showing is just for the Public so no party tomorrow night.” He took a sip and set his mug back down. “If you like, would you care to join me? I have some work to do and I wouldn’t mind if you like to paint. We can go sight-seeing after. Otherwise, no pressure if you want to take in Mother Russia yourself if you already had plans.”

Victor felt himself brighten when brown eyes sparkled a little.

“I-I would love to,” Yuri replied appreciatively. “Some artwork sounds rather nice.”

Yuri saw the Russian light up and felt his heart skip a beat. “Really? That’s great to hear. I’ll have Mila set up an extra easel for you.”

\---  
Thank you for reading


	3. 2nd Sktech

A No. 6 oval wash brush was dipped into a shallow well of paint before the black fibers were delicately poised to create water color petals onto the white surface with a steady hand.

Classical music was playing on the radio, the sun filtered into the pristine area.

‘I still can’t believe I’m here but…this is so nice…’ Yuri confirmed. ‘It’s calm...God I needed this…” he set his brush into the water and let his eyes wonder around the room, ‘especially after yesterday…oh wow…’

Every once in a while, the young painter couldn’t help look over his shoulder to see Victor concentrating on his work.

‘The ropes around her waist and jewelry are exquisite! Jeez, I might as well have a coloring bo- aw crap he saw me!’

Instead of a pointing finger, Victor pointed with an angular shading brush. “Yu~ri, if you’re not careful you’ll smudge your work if you keep looking over here,” he teased.

“G-Gomen,” Yuri stammered, whipping back around to look at his piece.

Four strides and a pat on his shoulder and Yuri’s back was suddenly stiffer than his easel.

“Come now, what did I say about being formal?” Victor teased. “We’ve only been here a couple hours.”

“Right,” Yuri exhaled. ‘Might as well ask…’

“S-Since you’re here…um…I need your advice on this -uh- shade.”

At first he looked happy to help, but a puzzled look soon came after. “It’s um… a little flat still isn’t? We’re you planning on a mix medium, Yuri? For highlights?”

‘Crap, crap, crap!’

Yuri leaned forward to look closer and then drew back, pretending to study his work. “Too, um, dark?”

Victor nodded. “Opaque maroon right out the gate is a little rich, yes? To use such for water coloring might hinder you later unless you want to use acrylics.” He gave a shrug. “Of course, I don’t know what you’re after. Hard to give an opinion so early on.”

‘Maroon?’

He had used what was described to him as a rich purple-red.

‘Association: Velvet. ….kuso!’

Wouldn’t have been too big of a deal, if he had known his random selection, he would’ve started more diluted, added layers for shading.

‘You know…like not a noob? Gah! I should’ve done that from the get go!’ Yuri fidgeted on his stool, kicking himself he was too wrapped up in where he was. “I-I…ano…you see, since you showed me you tape over the industry labels I had to guess and went with it.”

‘So?! That’s no excuse!’

Victor nodded. “I see, so you were surprised also, huh?”

‘Eh?’

“Like I said this morning when I showed you the paints, I prefer to not have fancy names get in the way of my vision.” He gave a small chuckle. “That said, however, one time I grabbed an acrylic I was sure was a sun yellow, turned out to be lemon. Yakov was not pleased to hear I needed an extension, heh.” Victor scratched his cheek with the handle tip of his shading brush. “You see, I like my method as it has potential to surprise me and I find surprises motivating.”

‘Must challenge his vision to pick unusual color combinations…he’s been heralded as bold for a reason so can’t fault his methods.’

“Something else troubling you?” Victor asked.

His bit his lip in thought. ‘Stay cool about it…nothing to be ashamed of…’ He turned towards Victor on his left and looked up. “Um…see the thing is I uh…”

‘I’m colorblind. The doctor said the world will look like black and white photography. Just say it, Yuri, why not?’

Victor’s face lit up. “Oh! Did you have a new technique you wanted to try? If so I’ll let you get to it while its still wet.”

The sudden cheeriness cut through Katsuki’s loaded thought. “Y-Yeah -ahem- yes, I wanted to try a mix medium idea.”

Victor shot a smile and started to go back over to his side of the space. “Very good. I like that kind of thing. Experimenting and inspiration keeps us going, da?”

“Uh huh.” Yuri nodded and turned back to his work. ‘Whew…crap! No! This isn’t good! If nothing is labeled I’m going to come up with garbage for sure- wait…what brand is this pallet?’

It wouldn’t have mattered, his idol had set up the pallet for his needs and he was simply borrowing it.

‘Crap…color theory is going to kill me…ok…keep to the lighter, grayer-looking wells, Yuri…’

The petals turned into splotches only to be met with lighter speckles, mixed with streaks of what he could only hope were a complimentary vividness. The splatters across the canvas ended up of a multitude of shades he could only pray his background wasn’t muddy or flat out ick as he blotted here and there with a paper towel to achieve an acceptable marbling texture. ‘Okay…I’ll let this dry and ask for a tube of white acrylic to paint over it, a tree or something…’

“Yuri…?”

He jolted a little. “Ah -um- sorry, yes?”

“What are trying to do?”

Katsuki cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “Lemme guess you’re going to let this dry and paint a silhouette over it?”

“So…?”

“Why do I sense you want to cover mistakes, Yuri?”

Katsuki impulsively shook his head but gave into a sigh. “Yeah…”

Victor tilted his head. “Hmm?”

“It was hurried.” His shoulders fell. “Um, I felt hurried and so…it shows…”

“Why so sad about it? Why did you feel hurried?”

Yuri fought with the rising heat in his cheeks. “I don’t know…I knew I had another route originally but….”

‘I got embarrassed. I got embarrassed and I wasted it…’

Nikiforov pivoted around on his heel and headed to a cupboard. “Hmmm, well, the beauty of a canvas is,” he pulled out small can of white gesso paint, “you can always start over.”

Yuri stared between the can and Victor before reaching out for it. “Ariga- thank you.”

Victor didn’t let the can go. “Yuri… do you think my art is on a ‘pure’ canvas?”

The Russian saw those beautiful brown eyes blink a few times behind dark blue frames, staring back him before switching over to glance to his oil painting across the room.

“It…it’s not?”

Victor shook his head. “It’s really not that uncommon for artists to start over, however, art is never a mistake until you feel it is. That said, it’s up to you. Don’t be ashamed of that.”

‘He…but he never makes…he made…I don’t…ugh does not compute...’ Yuri’s inner fanboy cried.

Victor chuckled when he saw the self-battling etch into the young man’s brow and let Yuri finally take the can. “I’m not _that_ perfect, silly. Relax.”

‘Are too! And I’m trying, okay?!’ 

Yuri exhaled, remembered to release his pelvic floor to calm down (1) and set the can to the side. “Um, I still have to let the watercolor dry first before I can paint over it. 

Can I ask if it’s okay to watch?”

Victor smiled and turned to walk towards his piece once more. “Sure, don’t see why not. But I’d like to see you try a new piece tomorrow, okay?”

“Deal.”

He sat on his hands to not ring them together. ‘I should tell him one day…maybe…gah I don’t know…no…focus. Just relax…you may learn something _hundreds_ of artists would kill for, breathe...’

Victor stopped half way from reloading his brush when there was a sudden knock on the door.

“Yes?”

“Sorry, Vitya, pardon the intrusion.’

“No worries, Yakov, what is it?”

“I came in to have Mila tell me Mr. Katsuki was hanging out today?”

Victor smiled. “Yes, he is.”

Yakov raised an eyebrow. “Again?”

“Is there a problem?” Victor asked.

The old man shook his head. “Actually I was hoping the lad was on a break? I’d like to have a young back lift some pieces for me.”

Victor’s smile faulted. “Are you all right-?” His eyes wavered. “What did Chris do-?”

“Nothing,” Yakov clipped. “Don’t let that creative mind of yours worry about me when Time doesn’t stop me from getting older. It will take twenty at most I’m sure as its almost lunch.”

Yuri got off his seat. “I’d be happy to. Is that, okay, Victor?”

Victor appeared a little lost in his worry but pulled through with a nod. “Y-Yes, I’ll be here.”

Yakov shut the door behind the two of them and had Yuri follow him down the tiled hallway and onto the polished wooden floor of the Galleria’s small exhibit and office space. There, the two stopped in front of Yuri’s piece.

Immediately, Katsuki had noticed Mila was gone. ‘Probably on lunch herself…okay he’s grown too quiet...’

“Sir…?”

Yakov turned around and rubbed his left shoulder.

“There’s no paintings are there,” Yuri mustered to confirm when he saw Yakov wince in pain. “Where is Christophe?”

The man gave a hard snap of his fingers and instantly Yuri felt he was six again, being disciplined. “Listen. I’ve done what I’ve could, all right? Not like I could keep him at the motel…or stop him from landing one on me before I could leave.”

“Are you all right though?”

“It’s just a little bruised, I have a physical later this week so don’t worry…and don’t worry him, all right?”

Yuri shook his head. “I don’t like keeping secrets, sir and you should tell him.”

“I respect you don’t, but we weren’t talking about one of the most brilliant yet fragile minds here.”

“Everyone has their flaws, but none of us are meek enough to be undeserving of the truth. If Chris hurt you, please report it and-”

“Ruin is Chris’ art career for good?” Yakov shook his head. "Love to lad, but there’s baggage here you don’t understand.” Yakov took a small step forward. “Listen. I know this whole situation must be overwhelming, but Vitya is like a son to me. I don’t need you to understand when I tell you to keep yourself strictly professional as an artist, especially when I have zero idea where I should stand with you.”

Yuri balled his hands into fists at his sides and stood a little straighter. “I know it hasn’t been long, but, Victor has only been a gracious host, sir,” he nearly hissed, insistent between them as he tried to not let his words echo within the space. “None of us planned, obviously, for the events of yesterday to happen but I won’t just walk out on him when doing so will clearly worry him more. I mean, especially after seeing what I saw, I don’t feel right to leave this kind man while his abuser clearly has to either get serious help or go back to his country, or both, and the pyro incident has yet to be resolved. Heck, I don’t even know if I have international clearance to even leave as the hotel may want to press charges and I am a victim thus I have to give my testimony. Then again, it may be as simple as a ‘no sir you gave your testimony to the police and you’re good to go’, but, once this is all settled, and I don’t even care about being compensated, I’ll be out of your hair.”

Yakov’s face relaxed as Yuri held his ground. “Very good…and sorry. I just…” he gave a long sigh. “I’ve seen up and down with that bastard and I just can’t have Victor more distracted right now seeing as important commissions are due shortly after the show. Plus, to finally see the light of being free from Chris in his eyes…I care for him so much I don’t want his heart to go through a blender again so forgive me if I am leery.”

“I understand, but he and I aren’t like that at all.” Yuri eyed the clock. “I’m going to see if he wants to break for lunch now, if there isn’t anything else?”

The man shook his head. “I’m going to still need your help from time to time but not at the moment if that’s all right? I’d at least like to not cause him worry.”

Yuri nodded. “Of course.” He started to head back to the workspace. “Ask anytime, it’s the least I can do around here.”

“Sounds good.”

Yuri went around the corner to head back down the hallway, took but a step or two to realize Victor was there.

Katsuki halted in surprise. “Vic-” He impulsively, though needlessly, looked over his shoulder to make sure Yakov didn’t see or hear his loud whisper and faced back forward. “Victor, what are you-?”

The impressionist, leaning back on the wall, turned his head to Yuri when he arrived, but placed a slender finger on his lips immediately when Yuri was about to ask a question.

Yuri shuffled a small step forward and then another. While those depths he’d never meet their true color, the inner struggle was plain as day.  
Words weren’t needed, their eyes spoke volumes. Yuri felt Victor could just read his mind as they were in the hall and hoped Yakov and gone somewhere else to work for now. One step closer, their eyes never broke away. ‘We’re ok. You don’t need to put up a front around me.’ Yuri raised his right hand and put on Victor’s upper arm and firmly squeezed. ‘I won’t be bothered one bit. I’m right here.’

Victor’s distraught face relaxed with him falling into a slump, his head ended upon Yuri’s shoulder. ‘Thank goodness someone understands…’

To be on this side of the fence for once. ‘Just how many times did Phichit have to pull me out of this kind of hole?’ Yuri wondered.

Didn’t matter when, what you were doing, or how old you were. All those times he had felt exhausted from worrying the world would never spin the right way again within about of panic, ‘I hope he knows it’s okay to be sad or feel blue for whatever reason,’ Yuri thought.

Victor rose his head up when he was ready. “Sorry…” He whispered. ‘You must be incredibly disillusioned…’

“I’m like the last person to judge,” Yuri gave Victor a reassuring smile, “so there’s no need for that, right?”

Victor’s eyes widened a little when he heard the same words he had used yesterday and smiled back. “I guess not.”

“Wanna go get lunch? I bet food will help both of us out-” Yuri slapped a hand over his stomach. “Yep. Definitely.”

“Heh, sure.”  
\---

“Honey~ I’m home!”

The poodle came a padding towards the door, her collar bell shaking as she had a happy tail and big, panting, smile.

“Who’s a good girl? Come here, cutie!” Victor knelt down and scratched his beloved dog’s ears while Yuri undid the buttons to his borrowed coat and hung it up on the rack next to the door, stuffing the gloves and hat into the deep pockets for safe keeping.

A tongue licked Yuri’s hand.

“O-Oh! Well hello there,” Yuri knelt down too. “I wish I could give you a treat but I don’t have one on me.” He looked over the dog’s head to see Victor was looking back with such cheeriness.

‘It’s infectious when he smiles like that,’ Yuri admitted to himself. ‘It’s hard to imagine someone would aim to take that away with their selfishness.’

“What ya thinkin’ about, Yu~ri?” Victor playfully scooted forward and started to pet his dog’s back.

“O-Oh um…not much…”

A silver brow rose. “Oh? I didn’t know my ‘infectious smile’ was ‘not much’.”

“Ahha~rg!” Yuri slapped both hands over his blushing face. “Can I not keep my thoughts in my head anymore?”

Victor let out a loud laugh. “You should learn to be more honest with yourself! Hahaha!”

\---  
Thank you for reading! :)  
(1) In concentrating to or being mindful to release your pelvic floor is to relax your gluteus and muscles around your hips and pelvis. To do so is to help your body out of a state of tension and/or reduce panic/stress.


	4. 3rd Sketch

Victor woke up to the smells of coffee and the aromas of-

‘What is that? I smell egg for sure but…’

He smiled, loving there was something new. He threw on a thick, dark green robe and shuffled downstairs of his condo to the kitchen as eagerly as he could.

Yuri spotted Victor coming down the steps. “Morning.”

Victor took in a long whiff. “Wow~! Something smells amazing.”

Katsuki scrapped the last of what he was cooking, dividing it into two bowls. “Have a seat. It’s almost done.”  
Victor took a seat on a stool and folded his arms on top of the counter of the kitchen island. “When did you have time to shop?”

“Ah, well, I saw you leave your keys by the door on that tray over there so I went for a morning jog around six walked back with the ingredients. You’re lucky to have a store not terribly far from here.”

“Part of the perks I guess.” Victor yawned. “Plus, I didn’t hear the door at all and Makkachin usually barks her head off.” Victor propped his head with his right hand. “I’d call you a ninja but I feel I’d cross the line.”

Yuri shook his head. “Nah, stuff like that doesn’t bother me. I grew up in Japan, remember? 

“Of course.” Victor nodded as he recalled the night they met.

“Well, I lived close to an old relic of a building that used to be a ninja household in Hasetsu so ninja fits to be honest. Here.” Yuri presented a bowl of egg and rice with a glass of water. “Let the egg cook over the steam for a while and then stir it in.”

Victor became apprehensive yet curious. “R-Really? I’ve never knew that would cook it enough.”

“Hmhmm, I’ve got coffee going so one minute until that’s done.” Yuri turned around. “Where do you keep the sugar? You take yours with it, right?”

‘God this looks good. Looks like there’s a sauce in the rice too…’ Victor didn’t look up from his tasty looking bowl. “Cabinet by the fridge. Second shelf.”  
\---

Yakov folded his arms beside Mila’s desk. “You’re late.”

Victor only smiled as he took off his coat. “Fifteen minutes is hardly late.”

“For you it is.”

Victor hung up his coat. “Well I needed an exception today.”

“Gomen, Yakov,” Yuri apologized with a slight bow. “I had made breakfast and he insisted on seconds.”

‘And thirds…at least I have the Russian word for tasty down, he wouldn’t shut up about saying it.’ Yuri thought, although the praise, he had to admit, was endearing.

Mila hung up her phone. “Victor, that was the client for ‘The Emerald’. They would like it before the end of this week rather than next. How is it coming along?”

“Well enough. Should take till end of tomorrow, actually. Go ahead and set up the viewing meeting for Friday.” Victor turned to Yuri. “Shall we go? You canvas should be dried by now right?”

Yuri didn’t reply.

Victor waved his hand in in front of Yuri’s face.

Yuri shook his head and blinked. “Ah, d-didn’t mean to space out, sorry, I was looking at a piece over there.”

“Oh? Which one?”

Yuri pointed to an oil painting across the room and walked forward. “This one. I didn’t get much chance to look at your pieces here, up close, yet so I got distracted.”

“Quite all right,” Victor reassured. “This one…it was a part of my dancing theme last year.”

“Oh? I remember the article online which displayed a number of works expressing different types of dance, but this one I haven’t seen.”

In the middle of the blue-white floor, under a spot light, stood a lone individual with a princely costume complete with epaulets, dangling chains and sparkling texture.

Yuri went to look at the blurb tag next to it on the wall, but Victor covered it up, placing a hand over the small square with his left while he raised his right pointer finger near his lips. “No cheating. Can’t you tell what type of dancing it is?”

Yuri fought with himself to roll his eyes and indulged the man’s question. “It’s ice dancing, the skates make it clear, right?”

“Yes, that’s what he is doing, but what is he feeling? I want to hear your interpretation.”

Yuri studied the painting closer. “….Hopeful.”

Victor froze for a split second and swallowed hard. ‘That’s new…’

“Why do you think so?”

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck. “Um…he appears to be looking for something or someone. He looks like he wants someone to come to him, with his arms open wide like that.

‘It’s the complete opposite of what I intended…can’t he pick up on the depression of the color?’ Victor wondered.

“Was I right?” Yuri asked.

‘Crap…he’s going to want to read it…well…I hope he doesn’t get depressed himself.’ Victor removed his hand. “Not exactly but its all subjective, right?”

\--‘Lone Prince on the Rink’--

Yuri scanned through the descriptive paragraph. ‘I was completely and utterly wrong...shoot.’ But instead of getting upset he flashed a smile, though felt a little awkward. “Ah yes, heh good thing too or I’d be in trouble, heh.”

“Would you two get going?” Yakov loudly chided.

Yuri jolted. “Hai! Yes!” He impulsively took Victor’s hand and pulled him to the back.

Victor went along with the pulling, but looked over his shoulder to his piece for a last glance. While Yuri had misinterpreted it, at the same time, the bashful critique had left the Russian warm inside. ‘Hopeful…Yuri, you’re one surprise after another.’

Back in the workspace for another day, Yuri inspected his newly prepped canvas for a couple minutes before helping Victor take out supplies.

“We listened to classical last time. Do you have a preference?”

Yuri shook his head. “You choose.”

“Sounds good.”

More classical soon filled the air, Yuri took his place on a stool but watched Victor take out his nearly finished work. “This one has been such a pain…” he heard him mutter.

Yuri flinched. “Why?”

Victor placed his hands on his hips after setting the painting onto the easel. “This lady is ‘The Emerald’ a fellow wants her to be exotic and with, of course, huge emerald jewelry but…I hate it, to be honest.”

“How so?”

“I don’t like literal commissions. A lady in jewelry is fine but this guy has been micro-managing, virtually, every detail with a flood of emails,” Victor dropped his head forward with a sigh. “What a pain. The only thing I could argue he hadn’t specified is her face…great guy, huh?”

“Sounds materialistic rather than visionary…guess we should be thankful some aren’t though or we’d be out of a job, heheh.”

Victor gave a sarcastic expression at the sad truth of the matter and rattled his brush into a cup of water. “Yep,” he clipped. “Leaving the face till last, seeing it’ll be the most freedom I’ll get.”

“Well stick with it,” Yuri assured. “I’m going to sketch what I want to do this time.”

“Sounds good.”  
\---

Victor tapped his foot. “Its been two hours, Yuri.”

A cloud of doom hung over the young painter’s head. “I know….”

“A blank piece of paper?”

“I couldn’t decide!” Yuri defended, setting his pencil with a slap. ‘And I couldn’t stop watching y- what am I saying?! Fuckin’ focus!’

“Can’t I continue to watch you instead?”

“Y-Yuri…” A pink dusting rose in Victor’s cheeks. ‘Is that what he’s been doing?’

“I learn a lot by doing so,” Yuri insisted as he fidgeted on the stool, doing his best to ignore the twisting knot of embarrassment and nerves forming in his stomach. ‘I’ve loved your work since I was fifteen so please understand how that _alone_ is enough.’

Victor brightened up with a smile. “Sure. I’ll give you the best seat in the house if that’s okay.”

Yuri knitted his brow in confusion. “Um~ ok I-”

Victor excitedly took Yuri’s hand. “Be my model, Yuri.”

He was dead. Yup. He was burned alive and this was just some played out fantasy God wanted him to have.

Nikiforov waved a hand in front of Yuri’s face. “Too soon?”

Yuri jolted a little to bring himself to the present. “Y-Yeah just a bit… -ahem- Victor, are you sure? I mean, I’m not a girl…”

A silver brow rose. “Not trying to make you into one, but there’s some thing I’d like to integrate if you’d let me.” Victor reached for Yuri’s eyewear.

Yuri impulsively put his hands over Victor’s when the impressionist tried to remove them. “A-Ano, please let me…I-I’m very protective of these.”

Victor took back his hands. “Of course, my mistake.”

Yuri felt his heart pound in his chest. ‘Heaven’s sake its just removing your glasses get a grip!’

He felt he’d might as well have removed a shirt.

Victor smiled. “Yep, perfect. Can I?”

“Y-You want to paint m-my eyes?”

Victor deftly pushed back the black bangs affectionately. “Would that be okay? It would help immensely.”

Yuri fought with all the bells in his head and surge of nervousness in order to step out of his comfort zone. “S-Sure. I’d be happy to.”

Victor lit up. “Perfect, come with me!”

He sat Yuri beside his piece when the radio changed songs after a short introduction. Victor paused in place, happy to recognize the song. “Oh, this one is one of my favorites,” he remarked before he moved about again to get ready. “My mother used to put the vinyl copy on the record player all the time.”

“Sounds nice, you were raised in St. Petersburg, right?”

Victor nodded. “In English the name of the song is ‘Stay Close to Me’,” he shared as he worked to select the right paints to mix up the base chocolate-hazel brown shade onto his palette. “She was the reason I got into the arts, you know? She had me late in life and had lost her skill to arthritis.” He scraped off his metal tool when done and set the thin board down. “She never pressured me, of course, but one could say the calling was in the gene pool.”

‘Far cry from his answer at the party,’ Yuri recalled, ‘actually this is very personal. I don’t recall him sharing that to the news.’

“Sounds so nice to have such a thing in common with your family,” Yuri complimented. “My parents supported me too, but I always sensed they’d would’ve preferred me to keep the arts as a hobby, not as a profession.”

“I see, well it suits you too, you know?”

Yuri gave a bashful grin. “Heh, thanks um-”

‘Oh.’

Victor suddenly moved around, studying Yuri’s face. Yuri felt his breath catch and immediately struggled not to blush while Victor was in close proximity. 

‘Someone _is_ going to paint this guy’s portrait, right?’

Ever so gently, Victor took Yuri’s chin. “I’m going to move you around to get some more light. I don’t want your eyes to look flat.”

Katsuki tensed. “R-Right! Of course, I’ve never modeled before so you’re gonna have to coach me, heh.”

Victor grinned. “No worries at all, just take it easy. Can’t have you sweating on me.”

“R-Right…” Yuri whispered.

With a ghostly touch, Victor turned Yuri’s head to the left to mirror the lady who was wearing an earring and tilted it towards the window behind Yuri a smidge to get some more light.

‘There’s that smell again…of fresh snow over oranges…a little clove too…husky? …No but, it’s not old-fashioned either…its…him…just suits him…’

“Yuri, your eyes dimmed, can you open them up a bit?”

He rapidly blinked. “S-Sure, sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again. I’ll focus better.”

“Thank you…there we go.” Victor nodded in satisfaction. “Now hold it and look over to the right, towards the cabinets. There. Just like that.”

‘Whether he knows of himself or not, he’s a natural beauty for sure,’ Victor thought to himself. ‘This should be perfect.’  
\---

Victor stepped back from the painting twenty minutes later. “Wow~ ok, if the client says anything negative I’m keeping this for myself. I don’t care if Yakov gets mad.”

“Can I…um?” Yuri spoke carefully in order to not move too much.

“Ah, go ahead.”

Yuri broke his position, so thankful he could relax. “Are you trying to get steam to come out of my ears?” He asked, rubbing his neck.

Victor chuckled. “You’ve got a beautiful shade of brown eyes, Yuri, you should value your color, how dramatic they are.”

“I-” Yuri the words wouldn’t come out. He bit his lip and lowered his head slightly. “Y-Yeah…”

“Something wrong?”

Yuri waved a dismissive hand. “Nope, stretching.” Well it was half true. “Can I look?”

Victor stepped away with a smile. “Sure. The piece has a few tweaks left but she’ll be done on time.”

Yuri came around to look at the new art. Dressed in a sensual white toga with fabric over one shoulder, the woman could arguably be from a multitude of countries. ‘I bet that was the point. A fusion of integrated qualities.’ Yuri assessed. ‘And now she has undeniably Asian eyes.

‘My eyes…’

“They…she…its a wonderful piece, Victor, I am sorry you had doubts about it earlier today.”

Victor placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Well I had wonderful help.”

Their eyes lingered on the other’s for a couple moments.

“Say, Yuri?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Would…would it be all right if I-”

Yuri’s cellphone gave a ding in his borrowed tote bag.

“Ah, sorry, looks like Phichit is texting me. He wants to know if it was okay to call. I’m surprised he’s up to be honest.”

“Go ahead, that’s fine!” Victor encouraged with a smile. “I’m going to complete the painting and we will have lunch.”

Yuri gave a thumbs up. “Thank you, be right back, I’m going to make my call outside so I don’t disturb anyone.”

“Sounds good,” Victor replied with a light laugh.

Yuri shut the door.

Nikforov dropped his waving hand to his side and exhaled.

The first thing to go was his smile.

Blue eyes saddened as Victor looked back to ‘The Emerald’.

The classical music played, but the buzzing of the long light bulbs overhead, somehow, were louder to him.

‘Friends…family…ten days or so left…what in world has become of me?’

The smell of paints became increasingly more pungent and the outside view became dull. All the good vibes he was feeling merely moments ago, dynamically slipped through his fingers.

He was alone.

‘Just taking a call. Chill, Vitya.’

He felt out in the open.

‘Yakov took care of Chris, he should know better than to try to come back here.’

He felt vulnerable.

‘This isn’t good…’ Victor sat where Yuri sat and tried desperately to think of something else, ‘definitely not good,’ and placed his head in his hands as a wave of negativity swept over him. ‘Mother in Heaven…help me.’  
\---

“Hello?”

Katsuki pushed the Galleria’s door open to step out. “Phichit! Hi, it’s me!”

“Yuri~! Hey, man, how’s it going since the fire? Did you find a new place? Did the police catch the criminal yet? Did you sell any more art yet? Spill dude, I can’t sleep over here heheh.”

Yuri paced up and down the icy sidewalk in front of the company and chuckled back. “Well…heh, its quite a story so far so I’ll keep it short.”

‘And leave Chris out of it.’ Yuri noted.

“An~d?”

“An~d,” Katsuki retorted. “If one iota of this story gets spilled onto the internet I’ll never forgive you, ya social media nut.”

“Yuri~ so mean~!” Phichit fake cried.

“I’m serious.”

“Fine I won’t I’ll just put it on your fanboy page.”

“What the-” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to hang up?”

“No~es! I promise, I promise I won’t!”

“Good.”  
. . .

“Are you serious?!”

“Yup. That basically sums it up. I have to follow up with the police department tomorrow which, worst case, may force an extension on my stay here, Victor Nikiforov is my host and has a cute poodle, I’m painting in his workspace to kill time between pubic shows at night and he’s actually a very sweet person. I mean, I had a good feeling he was, but for sure he’s a far cry from the constantly putting on airs most articles love to make him out to be.”

“Well I’ll be…”

Yuri switched the phone to his other ear. “Right?! I’ve found myself swept up in Hollywood movie for sure.”

“Ha! If it’s a movie it better be a good rom-com.”

Yuri would’ve sprayed water if he was drinking as he halted abruptly. “R-Rom? Romantic?! Come on, Phichit, I’m only here for one more week or so and-”

“What does he smell like?”

Yuri sputtered. “Phichit, love you, but what the actual fu-?”

“Do you wish you knew the color of blue he has?”

‘Yes- no, no I don’t…maybe?’

“Phichit,” Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stop being Nikiforov’s wingman-”

“Do you find yourself staring?” He interrupted

“I can’t help that!” Katsuki hissed. “I’ve admired him for years and you know it. He’s the biggest reason why I wanted to pai-”

“Tell him that.”

“W-What?”

“You heard me. Tell him. If he is just another colleague, then shouldn’t be the end of the world right? It would be a compliment either way.”

“Phichit…” Yuri chose his next words carefully, pinching his eyes shut as he asked, “why are you insisting this?”

“Because I’ve had to listen to your fanboy shtick for quite a long time. Love you man, but friends and family shouldn’t be the reasons you won’t listen to yourself and what you want, sometimes, I feel you let us hold you back,” Phichit confessed.

Yuri was beet red even though he was on the phone and no one was looking. “But I…I-”

“I’m not telling you to French kiss the guy, dude! Just pay him the compliment at the very least.”

“I-I know y-you’re not! Jeez, its just- saying that I-”

“Besides kissing comes later.”

“Phichi~t! What the hell?!” Yuri wined to his laughing friend on the other end.  
\---

The bilingual officer was on the phone that early evening.

“No, Mr. Katsuki, as a non-citizen your testimony to the police is fine as we have no reason to keep you from traveling plus, you aren’t a suspect of any crime. Since we have your contact information, any share of the compensation the judge seems fit in the future, the city hall will notify you and you can set up a means to receive said compensation at that time.”

“Ah, okay, thank you.”

“No thank you for checking. I’ll send you an email to put this in writing just in case and with my contact information.”

“Sounds good. Have a good day, sir.”

“You too.”

-Click-

Yuri relaxed into the couch. “Whew…”

“You all right?”

Yuri looked up to see Victor, already dressed down for the night in flannel set of pajamas, was handing him a cup of tea as he sat on the couch. ‘I should ask you that as you looked like you were forcing yourself to be positive since I got back from my call…’

“Ah, yes, thank you.”

Nikiforov gave a slight nod and walked forward. “No worries, did the call go well?”

“Yes, -ahem- so, in short, they said I don’t have to stick around.”

Victor was about to sit down but paused half way for a moment before relaxing back into the recliner across from Yuri. “Is that so…”

“Yep, it looks like I can worry less about the pyromania case.” Yuri took a sip. “We have another auction tomorrow tonight, right?”

Victor nodded. “Yes…”

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

Victor swallowed a sip. “I just…it feels that time is going to fly by now…” he replied wistfully before he waved a dismissive hand. “But I know customs would question it if you stayed longer than you said when you first landed. Barring you got ill, but then, doctor note.”

‘Shit!’ Yuri’s alarm went off. ‘I bet he’s still wary of Chris loitering around.’

Katsuki strummed a few fingers up and down the side of his mug. “S-Say…a-are you gonna be okay?”

Victor closed his eyes and inhaled as he raised his cup to his lips and exhaled across the surface of the liquid. “Honestly? I don’t know this time and I feel like I’m pulling everyone down me,” he replied, staring into his cup. “It’s ridiculous really.”

Yuri knitted his brow. ‘No, its not…’ He sat up a little straighter. “Tell me, I don’t mind at all if you need to get something off your chest. I am visiting your home after all.”

Victor nodded but kept his eyes down and spoke with such strain. “No one has seen me so vulnerable aside from my family,” he exhaled before he could continue, “ _him_ and now you in the hallway at work. Out of all, however, do you find it strange I worry what you may think of me the most when I’ve known you, personally, the least?”

‘W-What? Don’t make this about me, we are talking about you, your safety, ya big goof!’ Yuri chided to himself.

“I don’t think it’s strange, we get along quite well.”

Victor briefly smiled. “That we do.”

“Can you apply for a restraining order?” The offered idea just slipped out and was like sliding on a peel towards a trashcan as Nikiforov visibly bristled.

‘Pull back! Too much! Not your place!’ Yuri jolted when he saw Victor tremble a little. “G-Gomen! That was thoughtless,” he apologized.

‘Surely he has already tried, idiot!’

Yuri downed the rest of his tea, ignoring the slight burn and stood up. “L-Let’s get to bed, it’s late, no?”

“Why do you care?”

Yuri froze half way to the kitchen with his mug and heard the slight noise of Victor setting his cup onto the glass coffee table before turning around. “W-Why not?” He asked carefully, yet confused.

Victor didn’t look up, digging his fingers into his pants around the knees. “I’m asking you why do you care?”

The room was silent save for the poodle’s bell and padding around. The room was silent save for the running AC and fridge…and the wind outside, even his breathing.

‘It’s so…noisy…’ Victor couldn’t stand it, evident to Yuri has he gripped his pants a little tighter.

‘Christophe Giacometti, what did you do to him?’ Yuri wondered. ‘Or has Victor hated being alone which is why he clung to that man?’

Yuri stepped forward. “Victor…if this is about Chris I…I cannot imagine what it would be like to have a poor relationship…” He ruffled the side of his head of hair and took another step. “Hell, I’ve never been in a serious relationship period.”

Victor turned his chin towards Yuri but kept his eyes on the floor.

Yuri took another step. “I’m playing victim again and I don’t mean to be is written all over you,” he observed.

Victor remained silent.

Yuri moved his head in searching to grab the Russian’s averted eyes. “I don’t know the whole history, obviously, but can I still let you know something?”

Victor looked up and gave a slight nod.

“Fuck. That. Guy.”

The Russian let out a light snort, more so a scoff, and looked away.

Yuri walked forward quickly to join Victor’s side. “No. Seriously. You are successful and he knows that. He should’ve been happy enough knowing that he was in the same room as you. _He_ failed to appreciate you and made you feel worthless as a color book with just polar bears.”

Victor let out a chuckle, looked back to his knees, and started to scratch his hair shyly.

“Oh but I am Victor Nikiforov I shouldn’t let this shit get to me,” Yuri announced, pretending to be Victor’s thoughts as he knelt by the famed painter’s side.  
“Chris knew how to play that, work that against you, didn’t he?” Yuri placed a hand on Victor’s knee. “I’ve had bad associations, people who manipulated me to be their friend, who did the very same thing. Working our success against us to keep us down. I can only imagine this gets harder the more known you are, huh?”

The impressionist raised an eyebrow but conceded with a nod. “Are you sure you don’t have a therapist license I should know about?” He poorly teased.

“Just life experience.” Yuri shrugged. “But like I said, I’ve never been in _that_ type of serious relationship so I can’t tell you what to do or feel.”

Victor exhaled. “I appreciate the encouragement though.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s been definitely tough though. I want more than just my paintings and money or materialistic things, you know? I’d like to leave more behind than that.”

“That’s only natural.” Yuri understood. “Did Chris promise you that?”

Victor shook his head and looked to his napping dog on the rug beside the television on his right. “No, it was always a maybe, let’s take it slow because we’d find ourselves needing to start over each time he’d rinse and repeat with his bad habits.”

“Is he a citizen of Russia? I thought he lived in Sweden, shouldn’t he be leaving soon?”

“Around the same time you would be, yes, as he’s here for the show, problem is, that doesn’t stop the rich boy who inherited a fortune to come visit.”

“So…let me get this straight. A stalker sculptor who has it made regardless of the success of his art has a problem with drugs and alcohol and wants to be with you when it’s convenient or he’d make your life a living hell.”

“And that’s where my victim-complex and fear of being alone comes in… I can’t seem to shake him off, he’s distracting.”

Yakov’s words popped in Yuri’s head. ‘And I promised to not add as one myself…’

“Is…there something I can do?”

Victor turned his head to Yuri and gave a smile with glossed over eyes. “Just…be a light for me for a while…is that okay?”

The room went silent.

Victor put his head in his hands. “Ugh, so corny.”

Yuri smiled and held back a laugh as he leaned forward to pat Victor on the back. “It’s ok…and don’t worry about me judging you. I’ve got so many stories centering around a being a basket-case of nerves, it’s ridiculous.”

Victor leaned back. “So what you’re saying is we’re both pathetic.”

“Yup.”

The only appropriate reply was to laugh. One story after another, that’s all they could find themselves able to do in order to let all the burdensome weight go, even if for one night.  
\---  
Thank you for reading!  
Please share! I was really hoping to reach more readers with this idea and any feedback/reviews/kudos are always appreciated. :D


	5. A Wash

The only appropriate reply was to cry the following morning.

Caution tape kept the public back, but no eyes would miss the fact whose property was attacked.

“Mila!” Yuri cried. He was sent by Victor to see how she was while he had to take the news from an officer and fireman alongside Yakov. “Mila, are you all right?!”

A first responder draped a security blanket over Mila’s shoulders as she rubbed soot off her face. “We were lucky help arrived when it did.” She coughed. “It was a drive-by bomb, thrown in through the glass door.” She looked up to Yuri with bloodshot eyes. “I ducked under the desk out of impulse when I heard the glass and called on my cell. Didn’t need to say much when the responder heard the boom and could track my phone.”

Yuri pulled the woman into a hug. “I’m relieved to see you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Yuri,” she quickly pulled away to cough again, “go to him, will you? Tell him to be strong.”

Katsuki stepped back. “Is there something else?”

“The the workspace should be okay -cough- thank God. But he could use a friend.”

“I understand,” Yuri replied, “but are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m just scared,” she lowered her head, “I mean, isn’t the culprit obvious?”

Yuri didn’t reply, instead he gave a curt nod, pivoted on his heel and made his way back to Victor’s side. ‘He was there for me.’ He thought. ‘Now it’s my turn.’

“Victor!” he called, ducking under the caution tape.

“Hey, you can’t be in here!” An officer cried in Russian.

Yuri didn’t understand but froze in the middle of the open, ashen, space when it was obvious he was being pointed to and yelled at.

Nikiforov got between the officer and Yuri. “He’s with me,” he replied with a cracked voice. “I need him here.”

Victor turned back to Yuri who pulled him into a hug.

“I-I am so sorry this has happened…” Yuri apologized.

Victor squeezed a little. “At least all of us are okay and Mila, the only that was here, made it out.”

Yuri pulled back and looked around the scorched mess. “True, but your art! I-”

Victor nodded. “Da~ one hell of an insurance claim, but lives matter more….”

Katsuki turned back towards the tall man. “Victor.”

“Y-Yes?” Victor sniffed.

Yuri felt his body move on its own as he went to take the sides of Victor’s head so their foreheads touched. “Fuck that guy,” he hissed.

The meaning behind it was loaded. Fuck, he was staying put, fuck customs, the show, the sightseeing, his own bundle of nerves, fuck it all. Victor was his inspiration and whether it was as a friend or fellow artist in the very least, such meant more to him than anything.  
‘You’re right, Phichit, but I will only when the time is good.’  
\---

‘…Okay so maybe not the sightseeing…I have to get Victor out of his funk,’ Yuri thought.

They were, obviously, not about to get any painting done today and Yakov made quick work to instruct Yuri to get Victor out of there, insisting it was his job to take care of such messes and would release a statement to the news reporters that were about to come.

‘Just get out of here before more hub-bub makes this into a media circus show,’ Yuri recalled Yakov’s stern words before he looked at Victor with the corner of his eye, the man who was looking out the window of their shared taxi. ‘I have to do something…’

“Victor?”

“Hmm?”

“W-Would you like to to go somewhere?” Yuri chose his words carefully. “If so, you can choo-”

To Yuri, dull and dark grey eyes turned towards his direction. “I’m sorry but, I’d rather just go back home…”

However, Katsuki would have none of it. “But aren’t you hungry?”

Both knew they had to skip breakfast that morning when they received the bad phone call; eye to eye, words weren’t needed then.

‘You were strong for me, Victor, can you let me do the same for you?’ Yuri thought.

Victor closed his eyes and sighed, turning his head back to the window. “What about a brunch place?” He mumbled. “I know of a restaurant where a cathedral is within walking distance.”

‘A cathedral?’ Yuri thought and sat up a bit and nodded.

“Sure,” he replied gently. “I’ve heard some wonderful things about Russia’s architecture.”

Victor gave a small nod, spoke to the driver in Russian where to go instead, and leaned back to give Yuri a smile. “It’s a date then.”

‘D-D-D-Date?!’ His conscious screamed. It took every fiber for Yuri to not shake his head back and forth. ‘No, no, no, its just a phrase, just a phrase.’ Total denial and he knew it. ‘U~gh, freaking chill!’  
\---

Yuri could only squirm in excitement in his chair. ‘I can’t chill!’ He finally admitted to himself. ‘This is too much! This is crazy! I feel so underdressed for this!’ He looked out of the window of Cafe Singer on Nevsky Prospect to see a view of the Kazan Cathedral across the way. He swore the sight was every bit of awesome any tourist brochure he’d ever find would claim.

Victor opened the menu but could hardly look at it when the man across from him had nothing but stars in his eyes. “Heheh, I can tell your excited, Yuri, but let’s pick out some food, okay?”

Katsuki tore away from the outside view. “H-Hai.”

“Oh? Back to that, are we?” Nikiforov teased.

‘Urk! Oh~ is that what we’re doing?’ The young painter figured.

Yuri smirked. “Must be feeling better if your ready with the quips.”

Victor felt shot through.

‘Thanks, Cupid. Thanks.’ He deadpanned to himself and resisted the urge to whistle when those brown eyes narrowed just so with Yuri’s reply. ‘Cuz with the man leaving in just over a week, you _totally_ need me to suffer, didn’t you?’

Yuri was too busy studying the fancy menu to notice Victor’s inner struggle, but could only appreciate the art of it. “Say? I’m feeling pastries and some coffee,” he looked up, “but I can’t read the menu.”

Victor sat up a little straighter in his chair and cleared his throat. “Actually, that sounds good to me too.”

After Victor placed their order he checked his phone.

“Is everything all right?” Yuri asked after taking a sip of water.

“As well as they could be.” Victor set his phone down. “We may not have all day to look around the cathedral, but I had texted Yakov in the taxi to let me know if I need to speak further with the police at the station and he just now got back to me.”

“Do you?”

“Later, around two. Yakov set up the appointment for me to file official papers for the case and speak with the insurance firm rep. You don’t have to be there for that, I can the taxi drop us off at the condo first.”

“Okay…um, were either of you asked if you suspected anyone?”

Victor nodded with a grim expression. “Yes…I’ve decided enough is enough and told the police I suspected a particular blonde because I have had to repeatedly refuses to do,” Victor discreetly made air quotes. “service.”

Yuri gave a nod, understanding Victor couldn’t speak much more in public. “Oh, by the way, I’ve already sent a text to tell Phichit I was alright in case he’d saw anything,” Yuri scratched his head, “being the social media nut that he is.”

Victor stirred his straw in is water glass. “That’s good…does your family know too?”

Yuri fell silent and shook his head.

‘It’s just like the first time,’ Victor recalled. ‘After the motel fire.’

“Yuri…do you mind if I ask where your family is? You don’t have to, but…”

“No, it’s fine. Um…they…” Yuri straightened up in his chair and leveled with Victor. “They’re gone.”

Blue eyes widened. “Y-Yuri, I-”

Yuri waved a dismissive hand. “I haven’t seen them since I’ve left for college in the States. A hobby, remember? T-Truth is, being the only son, they’d insisted I was around to take over their onsen -er- a hotel with spa. Put simply, I just left. I couldn’t do it.”

‘Disowned by a traditionalist family…sounds terrible,’ Victor concluded and leaned forward. “I am sorry you were let go like that.”

Yuri brought his cooler hands to his flushed cheeks to calm down. “I-Its fine…hard to talk about despite the number of years. It’s all right though, I put myself through art school and met Phichit and made friends. It’s good.”

Victor smiled. “I’m glad you persevered.”

“Same goes to you,” Katsuki whispered between them, implying about Chris and the whole ordeal this morning. “Um…I know the Galleria will be under watch…but are you going to be allowed to work in the back?”

Victor grew pensive in thought. “I…I’m not sure. I’d prefer to not return to the depressing scene any time soon.” He took in a breath and exhaled. “I’d like to move, at the very least, my commissions to my condo if I can. I only have six that will keep me busy for the rest of the year and throughout January, which, by then, I’d like to think this whole ordeal can be put behind me at that point so I can remodel the place.”

“Plus, ‘The Emerald’ will be out of your hair tomorrow, right?” Yuri confirmed. “While the others are WIPs…wait don’t you have others? I saw far more than six canvases.”

Victor grabbed his phone and rapidly texted as he spoke. “Yes, but those are just portfolio works and not as important…I’ll see if Yakov would be up to at least moving ‘The Emerald’ to his place for safe keeping as its due tomorrow and I don’t feel like keeping it there despite surveillance. The rest could be moved tomorrow too, seeing today has been busy enough.”

“I can help. It’s not that many,” Yuri offered.

Victor nodded. “Thank you -ah- Yakov got back to me. Says Mila was lucky with minimal injury and is able to take the painting to her place and to the client tomorrow.”

The food arrived before the two received another text from Yakov.

“Looks like he and I were on the same wavelength,” Victor set his phone aside once more, “believes I can get more work done in an undisturbed area, and would appreciate your help, Yuri.”

Katsuki nodded and took up a fork. “Good deal……oh man,” he swallowed and quickly took another bite of his strawberry pastry. “I’ve officially been spoiled.”

Victor chuckled and took a bite of his lemon tart.  
\---

To the high vaulted ceilings to the elaborate tiled floor, Yuri fought the urge to just leave his mouth hanging open as every which way he turned was another awe to look upon. Far from the only tourist, the Kazan Cathedral was bustling with those who followed a guide to those who just wanted to browse within reason. The pair meandered down the richly decorated halls and discussed the building’s history, its empire architectural style and the painters behind the art.

“You seem to know more than the tour guide,” Yuri whispered between them.

Victor shrugged. “You can thank my father for that. Took me to this place now and again on restorative assignments.”

“Artists on both sides.” Yuri shook his head. “You really had no choice, heh.”

“Hopeless.” Victor grinned and took out his phone with his right, halted in place, and extended an arm to Yuri. “Come here. I’d like to get a picture with you.”

Yuri looked side to side and notice there weren’t many others around. “A-Are you sure?”

Victor shrugged. “Why not? I’m not planning to post it anywhere. That would look tacky all things considering.”

The two stood in front of a white-silver pillar. Yuri posed with a kind smile while the camera frame captured Victor’s while his hand was wrapped around Yuri’s shoulder.

Victor lowered his phone. “There we are. Now we have a momento for you.”

Yuri’s breath hitched. ‘Momento...’ The weight of which fell a little heavy across his shoulders.

‘For a while there…I had forgotten reality…’ he thought wistfully. ‘As much as I want to stay-’

Victor got a message ready to send with the photo as an attachment. “Can I have your email address, Yuri?”

The question snapped Yuri out of his Debbie-Downer line of thinking and promptly gave it.

Nikiforov hit send. “Good, there we go…shall we continue?”

Yuri took Victor’s hand. “Hey wait.”

Victor froze and looked at their hands before he looked up to see Yuri was staring up to the ceiling where the hailed dome of the cathedral was lit up by afternoon sunlight filtering in. ‘Where’s a sketch pad when you need one?’ Victor privately lamented for a moment before he joined in taking in the same beauty as he had done many times before. ‘Huh. Somehow, it’s more beautiful...’  
\---  
Thank you for reading!


	6. Surrealism

‘I can’t believe it’s already going to be Saturday tomorrow.’ Yuri thought, pulling two twin comforters over himself as he laid down in his queen guest bed. ‘I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised though, its been crazy busy between even more questioning from the police, dodging reporters, moving the commissions, and, to top it all off, tonight’s show…glad I was able to sell another though- oh man, enough!’

Yuri shivered despite the blankets and flannel pajamas. “It’s so cold, a little heat wouldn’t have ruined the paintings upstairs, baka…” Yuri muttered as he rolled back and forth a little to warm up.

‘Should I double up on the P.Js?!’ He thought. ‘Sheesh!’

When he was eventually too tired to bother, he ended his tossing by facing the pumpkin candle on the nightstand, the flame quickly mesmerizing to watch.

“It’s a s-sweet gesture,” he whispered, “to have a c-candle, but I am still freezing!”

Chattering, he tried to think of today’s event’s again to keep distracted. ‘The crowd was a good turn out and it was nice to see him back in his element…I hope he’s okay too…crap.’ He rolled onto his back draped an arm over his eyes when a stray thought of keeping warm with that someone popped into his head. 

‘Dammit…am I’m I really a lost cause?’  
\---

“Yuri?”

Restless, though exhausted, Victor came downstairs to visit Yuri’s guestroom, hoping to have a late night chat, or anything to chase those lonely thoughts away, but, instead, discovered the orange glow of the candle light flickering, highlighting, Yuri’s sleeping face. Victor stepped back out only to come back with a pencil and a pad of paper he found in the kitchen in hand, closing the door as gently as he could to keep his poodle out. He couldn’t resist. It was like finding an angel, a heavenly creature just lying there at complete peace; the artist in soul just had to sketch it, just had to capture this warm inspiration he’d felt he was missing for a long, long time.

After a couple minutes the wood floor creaked loudly when Victor absent-mindedly shifted in place at the foot of the bed.

Yuri stirred awake and caught Victor red-handed. “Wh-Wha~? Victor~” Yuri drawled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. “What are you doing?” He mumbled. 

“I…I couldn’t sleep,” the impressionist replied, lowering the pad with a half-done sketch and pencil to his sides. “I came to see if you still up, saw you there, and just had this need to sketch,” Victor shifted in place again. “I know it looks creepy I just…no…sorry, it does look creepy, huh?”

“What brought this on?” Yuri asked.

‘Is he not put off by me still?’ Victor wondered as he rolled the pencil in his fingers and stared at the floor.

“What hasn’t?” He replied before shaking his head. “I’ve…sorry, I should just go.”

Yuri didn’t know what to say at first as Victor spoke, but the fogginess of sleep cleared enough for him to guess well enough where the Russian was coming from. 

He sat up a little bit and leaned back into the pillows. “All I can see, in many ways, is myself, you know?”

By this time, Victor had only taken a couple steps to the door. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Yuri pulled up his comforters a little with one hand. “I... I would sketch you too, if I had the courage…”

‘R-Really?’ Victor thought, still shocked Yuri wasn’t all flustered or embarrassed to see him in his room. ‘No, no he’s just sleepy. Its been a long day,’ he rationalized, ‘and I shouldn’t be here, I’ve disillusioned him enough I-’

Yuri reached out to Victor with both arms. “Come. Aren’t you tired?”

All Victor could see was his skating art. “Y-Yuri?” He asked in caution.

The young painter insisted, keeping them out for Victor to come to him. “I promised Yakov I wouldn’t be a distraction but clearly that’s -yawn- already too late, right? Heh, besides, it’s your place and I trust you.”

More than relieved, Victor quickly set the pad and pencil on the floor, climbed onto the mattress, and took Yuri’s hands to steadily lay on his side next to him. 

“You know…this bed is a queen but where are the twin comforters?”

“I-I have b-both,” he chattered. “I’m f-fucking cold, Mr. No Heat while Paintings in Condo.”

“Ah ha~! So you wanted a living heater, eh?” Victor teased.

Too far gone to care about what was appropriate, Yuri scooted forward, a bit closer towards Victor’s chest. “Maybe?” he sniffed.

The two let out airy laughs.

“Now then….” Yuri’s low voice trailed off as he looked at his right hand to realize he was still holding onto Victor’s. 

‘It feels like this has been normal this entire time…’ Yuri thought.

‘This feels good,’ Victor thought and slid his hand around so they were palm to palm.

“Now then….” Nikiforov replied softly, sliding his longer fingers between Yuri’s for a moment.

Katsuki couldn’t tear away as the simple dance of sliding fingers and brief, reassuring, squeezes between their hands dissolved any potential of awkward tension completely. As this occurred, he spoke quietly first.

“It’s going to be okay, you know?”

“That so?” Victor whispered. “How can you tell?”

“Well I…I guess its because you made it okay first…you were there for me…heh, and it’s been a hell of a ride so far.”

Victor remained still, transfixed as he watched a dazed Yuri let go only to brush his silver bangs out of his face. “I told my friend Phichit…that I’ve felt I had been swept away into a Hollywood movie.” He returned his hand to hold Victor’s. “Left out the B-movie bad guy of course.”

Victor huffed a light laugh through his nose but remained silent, feeling, appreciating the caresses of the smaller fingers.

It was warm. It was friendly. And it was kind.

‘He seems to be relaxing,’ Yuri thought, pleased. ‘And I guess now is as good a time as any…’

Yuri adjusted his head on the pillow a little. “You know...Phichit wanted me to -well- encouraged me to tell you somethin’…”

“What was it?”

“I’ve…loved your work for a very long time,” Katsuki confessed softly, “…a very long time…read every article I -heh- could prolly say I’m your biggest fan.” Yuri looked away from their hands and up into Victor’s eyes, ignoring the rising blush he felt across his cheeks. “Despite the loss from the motel fire, I look how lucky 

I’ve been. I’ve got to know you as a person and that _alone_ is a wonderful gift.” He didn’t need to look to clasp their fingers into place. “To get a chance to know someone I’ve admired for so long, you know?”

“Careful, Yuri,” Victor airily chuckled again, “you may make me cry again.”

Yuri squeezed their hands. “You see?” He sniffed with a smile. “I cry too, we have so much in common, don’t we?”

“Sensitive and an artistic…yeah we hit a Hollywood arch-type for sure.”

Yuri snorted into his free hand. “Heheh, yeah….”

Victor affectionately looked down at the intertwined fingers. “You’ve never been weirded out be me and accepted me when I was down. You’d be amazed how quickly I’ve estranged people in my life.”

“Which I find so hard to believe, you’re incredible,” Yuri replied, barely able to keep his heavy eyes open. “Just look at tonight -yawn- for example. The rest of your display sold like hotcakes because so many wanted to support you.” Yuri studied Victor’s half-lidded eyes. “Am I wrong?”

Nikiforov caressed Yuri’s fingers with his thumb and steadily looked back with a smile. “I don’t think so,” he whispered. “Thank you…”

The room fell silent.

The candle flickered as Yuri numbly wondered what to say next.

The candle’s illuminating glow about Yuri’s face pulled Victor towards him first.

It was spontaneous, but whether they would live to regret it, right then it didn’t matter.

It was tender. It was brief. It took them both by surprise when Victor pulled away.

The act pushed the sandman back for a while longer; much like in the hallway the other day, words weren’t needed right then.

Words weren’t needed at all.

Yuri felt his heart pound.

Victor leaned forward.

The candle flickered on, making the shadows dance with its light.

Words weren’t needed right then as Victor slowly, cautiously, gave Yuri another…and then another.

When they parted for the third time, Victor could only smile as Yuri ran a finger across his lips with his thumb and waited patiently for him to say something.

Yuri returned his right hand to his side. “To be honest…with myself…I don’t have much waiting for me in Detroit. Sure, I have Phichit…but even he reminded me to not let anything stop me from getting what I want.”

“Is that so? Whatever happened to my nervous nelly?” Victor teased in a husky whisper.

“Stahp,” Yuri weakly retorted with a yawn… “baka, I want you to be safe…to send Chris packin’…I want to keep -yawn- painting with you…”

Victor held back a gasp while Yuri laid it out bare, though half-awake, and he remained without words as Yuri scooted closer towards him, dragging one of the comforters to suggest and invite him to stay close. Nikiforov gladly took the offered blanket and got under it, but only felt truly at peace when he locked fingers with his small hand between them. “Yuri?”

He already had his eyes closed. “Hmm?”

Victor slid close, his lips hovering over Yuri’s forehead, “Going forward…can you stay close…and be my light for awhile?”

Yuri held back a chuckle as it was still corny but gave a smile. “Of course.”

Victor pecked the smaller man’s forehead and kept him close for the remainder of the night as the candle flickered on.  
\---

“Mornin’…”

Yuri blinked his eyes opened to see gentle twinkling eyes looking down at him.

“Sleep well?” Victor smiled.

Brown eyes blew wide. ‘Oh…My…God…just how out of it was I?!’

Yuri looked around the best his could inside Victor’s one-arm embrace. “Um…”

Victor shook his head. “No silly, I think we were too far gone to reach third base that fast, heh.”

Yuri looked down. ‘Yep. There’s literal steam puffin’ out of my ears right now I bet.’

Victor was quick to put out any of Yuri’s self-conscious doubt and nerves away and propped his head up with his freehand. “Favorite food.”

“Eh?”

Nikiforov leaned forward a slightly. “We missed some steps as friends and I want to know everything about you. So.” He returned to where he was. “What are some good eats?”

“Um…k-katsudon, fried pork over rice. You?”

“That.”

Yuri immediately blushed. “Eh?”

“That sounds delicious. I wanna try it.”

Katsuki smiled, feeling the tension in his shoulders already melting. “Ok…but seriously, fave, go or I’ll assume borscht.”

“Wo~w stereotypical much?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “C’mon~.”

Victor caved. “I’ll just go with that, to be honest.”

“Heh, okay, um, entertainment.”

Victor yawned. “Theater. I’m a sucker for old plays. You?”

Yuri stretched. “Bookworm,” and rolled onto his stomach, propping his hands under his chin. “Your turn.”

“Color.”

‘I knew it…’ Yuri buried his face into his pillow but peeked just enough to see Victor’s reaction. “Aw~ but there are too many~!”

Victor shook his shoulder. “Come o~n spill.”

“Sta~hp.”

He batted his eyes lashes. “Is it blue?”

“Na~o,” Yuri groaned into his pillow.

“Purple.” Victor went on to tickle Yuri’s sides.

“Gah!”

Lost in the cheerful moment, Victor rolled over to lay on top of Yuri’s back. “Rose red -no- pink. You had your whole set as that anyway.”

Yuri pushed up with his right arm, reached around back with his left and wood pecker-tapped the top of Victor’s head to get the Russian’s attention. “Oi! I yield, heheh. I yield!”

Victor leaned back onto his knees and covered the top of his head with both hands. “So mean!”

Yuri took the opportunity to roll around. “Says the one who decided to half-tackle me first thing in the morning.”

“I thought it was called ‘glomping’.”

Katsuki propped his upper half up with his elbows. “E-Eh?”

“You know…at cons and stuff.” Victor shrugged.

Yuri groaned. “Now who’s being stereotypical. I’m not an otaku let alone an American one ya goof!”

The revered impressionist fell forward in a childish huff, making the bed creak and groan with Kastuki’s yelp.

Scooped up and forced to go along for the ride, Yuri found himself on Victor’s chest.

“Now that I got ya, how ‘bout you tell me then?”

That heart-shaped smile dispelled any possibility of being upset.

“It’s gray...” Yuri mumbled with a reddening blush.

“Hmm?”

“I like grays,” Yuri admitted a bit louder.

Victor tilted his head to the side, a look of questioning flashed across his face but he didn’t say anything.

Yuri pulled away as he spoke. “I like gray as white makes me feel empty,” he straightened his covers and remained sitting up, “...gray just made things more balanced for me,” he struggled to not cover his head under a comforter from embarrassment, “ and I’ve learned to appreciate the different shades…” he hung his head, not really able to look at the Russian in the eyes.

“I don’t understand, Yuri..”

Katsuki gripped the blanket. ‘Get it together,’ he coached himself. ‘Give him a chance...’

“Yuri…?”

“It’s because I didn’t have much choice I…” Yuri braced himself, “I can’t see.”

“You mean…you can’t see color?” Victor confirmed softly.

Yuri nodded. “I messed up the first painting because I couldn’t read the names thus couldn’t rely on my associations or color theory to make something good.”

‘All pinks,’ Victor recalled. ‘They were monochromatic for a reason.’

Yuri pinched his eyes shut, not noticing and Victor scooting closer. “I didn’t have the courage to tell you, a master of color, I just couldn’t- ah!”

“Are you kidding!” Victor gushed, squeezing Yuri in his arms. “That’s amazing!”

“Eh? N-Nani? E~H?!” Yuri squirmed as Victor laughed.

-Bark! Bark!-

Makkachin’s pawing at the door and barking was next heard.

Victor looked over his shoulder. “Heh, looks like the pup needs breakfast.” He turned back forward and grinned.

“Y-You’re not…upset- foralackofabetterwo-” Yuri rushed to add when Victor planted an excited kiss on Yuri’s lips.

Victor pulled softly back and gave a warm smile, leaving Yuri speechless and flat on his back while he slid off the bed.

A beet red Yuri stared at the ceiling. ‘Guess I’ll take that as a no…’ he thought. ‘And now not “just friends” either…aw man~” Yuri covered his face with his hands. “Its coming back to me…I don’t feel bad but still~’

“Come out when you’re ready,” Victor walked towards the door. “It’s going to be a long day.”  
\---

Yuri pulled at his new tie. “Was buying me this really necessary?”

“Yes.”

“Did it have to be an expensive brand though?”

“Yes.”

“But I have a perfectly good suit-”

“You had a suit. Big difference.”

“Not that I’m ungrateful, but was Mila slicking back hair necessary? What makes this auction that much more…oh…O~h…”

‘How the hell did I forget?!’ Yuri lamented, putting his head in his hands.

“Yeah. It’s the last one. The biggest one,” Victor reminded casually, crossing his legs. “An~d a certain madam has been meaning to speak with you all week.

“Ack! Ms. Lilia! H-How did I forget- oh~ now I understand the limo rental.”

‘Honestly, I felt it was a little pretentious on your part,’ Yuri admitted to himself. ‘I mean we are getting here an hour early.”

Nikiforov shrugged. “Meh. It’s hardly for her benefit. I like to ride a limo once and a while, beats risking getting my suits dirty.”

“OCD much?”

Victor pressed his finger into Yuri’s knitted brow. “You sound like Yakov,” he teased. 

The two made their way up the lighted stairs of the art show gallery and popped in. Fortunately, not many others were there yet but artists were recommended to arrive to get last minute requests or intel on the night’s event from the organizers.

Victor and Yuri made their way towards Kasuki’s art in a matter of no time only to find the space empty with hastily thrown together vases of fake flowers in front.

“What the-?” Yuri halted in shock and then walked quickly forward. “What’s going on?”

“Stay here,” Victor insisted. “I’ll get the producer.”

Yuri’s knees already felt like jelly. ‘What the hell? What the hell?’ His mind repeated over and over as he started to pace. ‘Why were they taken down? What happened? Does someone blame me for what happened to Victor’s company? I didn’t do anything! I-”

“Yuri.”

Nikiforov’s voice snapped the young painter out of it. “Y-Yes?”

A bearded man around Yuri’s height and of wide stature held out his hand. “I am Boris, the producer and owner of this art gallery.”

Victor had to translate.

Yuri bowed his head. “Yes, I know who you are, sir, nice to meet you.”

The stout man dabbed his sweaty forehead. “I am terribly sorry. I had hoped to catch you at the door before you came in. I didn’t know about the damage until my assistant came in an hour ago for final checks. Please, come with me.”

It was gone. His work was simply destroyed. Punctured or torn through.

‘I think I’m going to be sick,’ Yuri gripped his stomach and focused on the words of the men beside him.

“Despite the gallery’s top of the line security this inexcusable travesty occurred,” Victor translated. “We are willing to pay for what your original listing offers were. 

We do greatly apologize for this and will file a report to ensure justice. All I ask is-”

Yuri held up a hand. Head to toe, he felt one more word would tip him over to the floor. ‘Justice? Justice for the motel. Justice for the Nikiforov Galleria? Justice for my own sweat and tears in my work?!’

Yuri lowered his hand and closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled and repeated two more times before opening his eyes to look at the nervous producer before him. “Yes. I’ll take the compensation,” he replied in a dull tone. “C-Can Mr. Nikiforov and I have some time alone back here, please?”

A look of relief washed over the owner and with a nod he left the two by themselves.

“He said he’ll check back in ten,” Victor informed gently.

Yuri quickly sat on a stool and put his head in his hands. “Let me guess, I’m supposed to keep quiet about this during the party in exchange? Say the rest were spoken for last minute? Me? Some noob from a classless part of town? Who the eff will even care-”

Victor took Yuri’s chin and made him look into his eyes.

“Listen. _I_ do, all right?” He took Yuri’s hands into his own in order to stop the panicking man from pulling at his hair. “They want to pay you to keep you quiet, I picked up on that too and don’t care for it, but, right now I need you to breathe.”

“It’s him, isn’t it? It has to be,” Yuri muttered angrily. “What if this harassment goes beyond Chris? You told me he was well to do in his family. What if one of Boris’ associates were paid off-”

“What motive would curators and well-off gallery owners have to take such money?” Victor whispered. “They’d look at it and threaten to file a report-hey-” Victor framed Yuri’s face. “Boris _paled_  when I came into his office and became _mortified_ when I started to speak about your missing work. He was expecting to talk to just you, not me. So, two things -breathe- …two things…it’s not like he did it, and I’ve known him since my junior artist days and he will be _very_ thorough to determine who came in to do this.”

Yuri exhaled for the sixth time. “Aren’t there cameras? Wouldn’t that mean someone here who had access turned them off?”

Victor squeezed Yuri’s shoulders. “That isn’t for us to figure out…Yuri I am sorry this has happened.”

Eye to eye, it was silent between them for several moments before Yuri tore away to look at the table where the remaining pieces laid. ‘Months of work down the drain,’ Yuri mourned. ‘If it weren’t for Victor I would’ve sworn it was Boris himself,’ he thought.

Victor drew Yuri into an embrace. “Hey, I know you may not be up for it exactly but I want us to stick around, okay?”

Yuri nodded. “I understand.”

‘I have to pull it together…stiff upper lip.’

Victor eyed the time. “We have about a half an hour before the VIPs start to show up. Let me get Boris so we can make the compensation official, all right?”

‘I feel numb…’ Yuri thought but gave a nod.  
\---

Six hundred and fifty US dollars were sent to his account. He’d rather have his art on the wall.

Victor had to make the rounds. He’d rather be at home under the covers.

‘I’ve got to get it together! This place is freaking crowded and I shouldn’t make a scene! For his sake at least. For now, at least!’ Yuri self-coached as he meandered around to study the same display of paintings for yet another time.

“Ah~ nice choice.”

Yuri froze.

“‘Death on a Cliff’… rather dark for a family show, isn’t it?”

Yuri didn’t bother to turn around.

“Speechless, ney?”

‘Just walk away, Yuri,’ but his legs felt stuck in cement. ‘Come on, move!’

“I…please…leave Victor alone…Chris.”

Long fingers wrapped around his shoulder. Yuri could smell a heavy musk. “Ney~ keeping him to yourself like a piggy are we?”

“Hardly. Y-You’ve caused him enough stress.”  Katsuki tried to turn around but the hand on his shoulder stopped him with on squeeze. “Leave him alone Chris.”

The blonde guided Yuri over to the next painting to not arouse suspicion. “Look. It’s not like I can’t read the papers and then to see a newbie like you suddenly sell out? Don’t make me laugh.” Giacometti half pushed Yuri to the next piece. “I am here to tell you to leave while you can. It’s not a threat on my part, but a warning.”

A hard chill shot through Yuri’s spine. ‘For him to have made a bomb as a guest in this country like me…’

It was unlikely.

“I didn’t ruin any art,” Chris defended himself. “I may be a baffoon that will live to regret much but I didn’t do either the bomb or wreck your shit.”

Yuri inhaled quickly and regretted just as fast.

“So I am right?” Chris asked lowly. “It’s gone,” he shook his head, “What a shame.”

Yuri walked to the next piece. “I’d leave yourself before you cause another scene between you and Victor.”

Chris let go of Yuri’s shoulder. “Take my advice kid. It won’t be me who does the hurting if you don’t get a ticket out of here as soon as you can.”

“W-What?” Yuri turned around.

“The signs are there.” Chris held up his hands. “Just go.”

“I-I…won’t.” Yuri stood a little straighter. “I won’t go, Christophe. If you haven’t done anything report your alibi to the police. I’ve heard they’re still looking for you.”

Chris green eyes darkened. “Gee, thanks.” He deadpanned.

“Well if the shoe fits?” Yuri clipped before turning back to face the painting before him.

Giacometti’s lips twisted into a scowl. “Good-bye then, Yuri Katsuki.”  
\---

Long chapter as I am a gettin’ ready for Anime Nebraskon~! Thank you so much for reading, please share/leave kudos and or comments! I appreciate the feedback. :D


	7. Smudges

Yuri stretched his arms over his head as he waited for the coffee to hurry up and be done and eyed the calendar on the fridge.

‘The fifteenth…Sunday…at least Victor can just work as this next week is just for the public viewing…’ Yuri figured before a frown fell across his lips.  
‘Chris…should I tell Victor about last night? Should we follow up on any of the investigations today?’ Yuri knitted his brow deep in thought as he poured two cups before he headed upstairs, Makkachin trailing after. ‘With everything that **has** happened…maybe we should just take it easy today…oh! It looks like he has music playing…hope I’m not interrupting much…’

A violin rendition Dark Eyes was playing in the background when Yuri discreetly came inside the small room. The air was musky at best, of oil and acrylic paints while the   
big window was left open.

‘I should’ve put on a thicker robe this morning,’ Yuri regretted as he shivered in his flannel set, closing the door behind him.

The carpeted floor of the room was covered by blue tarp while paints took over most the available space of two folding tables. In each corner, a tall lamp had been turned on alongside the fast ceiling fan with its bright light overhead while Victor appeared hard at work, daintily highlighting a sterling silver rosary with orange and ruby stones on a four by ten canvas that was already half illustrated across the surface.

Yuri stood by the door with the steaming cups, one in each hand for a couple minutes. ‘He seems so focused…maybe I should set one down and leave-?’

Victor rose up all the sudden but halted. “Ah, Yuri!” He set his brush down and excitedly walked forward. “I didn’t hear you come in! I was just about to get some cerulean so I’m sorry if I had startled you just now.”

‘Cerulean…’ Yuri’s mind drifted for a moment when he thought of his association for the color. ‘An ocean…wonder if his eyes are-’

“Is that for me?”

Yuri slightly jolted. “Th-That’s ok, um, yeah! Here.”

Victor, oblivious to Yuri’s faltering, continued to give a bright smile as he took the dog-printed mug from Yuri’s right hand. “Thank you, I’ve been up since six I really needed this.”

“Sure thing.”

“Um, how are you holding up?”

Katsuki swallowed. “Oh, um, I’m fine, thank you. Makkachin had followed me upstairs and looked like she wanted to go for a walk soon so I can go get her exercise if you like? Get her out of the house?”

Victor tilted his head to the side. “I’d appreciate that but can you stay for a bit? I’d like some company actually.”

Yuri nodded. “Of course.”

Victor pecked his cheek, albeit randomly, “thank you,” and leaned back upright and turned back around to head towards the table to Yuri’s right. “How are you this morning?”

Yuri gingerly touched where Victor’s lips were and lightly blushed. ‘Forget Chris for a moment,’ he weakly coached himself, but remained at the door.

“A-Ano...”

Katsuki watched Victor’s shoulders sag with a sigh as he returned to fetching his desired paint color. “I get the sense that word is really loaded for you...”

“Well you did just kiss me,” he timidly replied.

Victor looked over his shoulder and gave Yuri a gentle-withering look, one which spoke volumes between them both.

Yuri took small step forward. “That is to say I…I just…” he bit his bottom lip and took another step. “I just…” he looked up from the tarp and felt his chest constrict as a moment from the other night in bed flashed across his mind. “…I don’t know where to even start I…” his shoulders fell in defeat.

‘I mean what about all the fires and destruction?’ Yuri thought. ‘Do we even have time?’

Victor’s smile became a little strained as Yuri talked but resigned to slowly nod. “Yes, of course…” he looked down as he fiddled with the oil paint tube in his hand, “…but…I do feel we have-” he cleared his throat and looked up, “something I’d like to treasure…especially after Friday night.”

Yuri felt his cheeks warm a little as their eyes lingered for a moment, that is, before both caved-in and returned to take a sip from their mugs.

Victor swallowed and kept staring at the ceramic. “Heh, honestly, I think these are getting in the way- Y-Yuri!”

The shorter man was chugging the rest. “Ah~ Yeah, I agree.”

“Wo~w,” Victor deadpanned. “You turn timid to bold on the dime, don’t you?”

“Not really,” Yuri admitted with a raspy voice, “I just got nervous suddenly…and now my throat hurts.”

Victor snorted with a smile and finished his with a couple of gulps. “Ah~ Rather impulsive those nerves are, huh? Heh, well then…what now?” He asked gently. “Where should we start?”

Yuri gripped his mug handle. “W-Well I…um…”

The impressionist titled his head. “Oh? I know that look. What is it?”

“I…man this is gonna be hard, um…” Yuri took in a long breath and exhaled. “Chris insisted I leave,” he confessed.

Nikiforov held back a gasp. “Y-Yuri, I-”

Katsuki shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just can’t talk about if there’s even an us right now,” he rapidly spoke. “He came to me in the thick of the crowd while you were busy and I just couldn’t tell you right away as we had enough going on,” Yuri spoke faster and faster as he felt the pressure. “He said something about the signs were there…that he hadn’t done anything to destroy our art-”

The dog-printed mug had fallen onto the ground. Yuri looked up and saw Victor’s shocked face turn into anger.

“That’s it. I’ve had enough!” Nikiforov declared before abruptly made his way over to the other table across the room.

Yuri saw Victor had reached for his cell and dropped his own empty cup to stop him. “No, wait! That’s what he wants! Stop! Ignore him!”

Victor moved his arms away from Yuri’s attempt. “Why?” He went around the table. “He has been a thorn for years! He had no right to stress you like that!”

Yuri quickly clamped around Victor’s wrists and held on the best he could while Nikiforov strove to shake him off. “Don’t! Please! If you do, what if he wanted you to call in order to manipulate you?!”

Victor twisted and the two continued to struggle-dance around the small empty space that was available. “All the more reason to nip this in the bud, Yuri! I’m not going to believe he hadn’t destroyed your art. Who else could? Have the motivation?!”

Yuri stood onto his tippy toes if he had to into order to stop Victor who rose their arms over their heads. “I don’t know but don’t! Gimme it!”

“Stop!” Victor refused and spun away from Yuri but the shorter man was swift on his feet to slide back around again to the front.

“No! I didn’t tell you just to get yourself into more trouble! He’s just a bully! If he has an alibi he’ll report it. If not, he’ll be put into jail, right?! Please don’t call him- ack!”

The tug-o-war in slippery socks over slippery tarp proved to not be the best of combinations as the two ungracefully fell onto the floor in a heap.

-Bark! Bark!-

“I-It’s okay, girl!” Victor soothed the poodle who pawed at the door and whimpered while he pushed himself off the floor. “I’m fine! I’m fine!”

With a final bark and whine, Nikiforov saw the space under the door go dark as the pup laid onto the floor.

“V-Vic-?”

Blue eyes turned away and looked down to meet the brown ones below. His hands were on either side of Yuri’s flushed head; Victor didn’t even bother to see were his phone and rolled off to.

Yuri didn’t wriggle. Any form of apology felt stuck in his throat when those eyes were that close, placing every deep emotion front and center. His heart seemingly pounded in his ears. His train of thought scattered completely as the depths looked back into his before a gentle hand numbed his warming cheek.

“Yuri?”

Katsuki caved-in and slightly leaned into the cool touch. “Hmm?”

Victor took the same hand lightly brushed some black strands aside. “That bastard aside?” He whispered. “I really wish I didn’t have just a week.”

‘Me too.’ It was the first thought popped into Yuri’s mind.

Victor lowered himself with his left as he slid his right forearm over Yuri’s head.

And he was not allowed to have another thought otherwise.

Warm and soft, Yuri felt himself melt into the sensation on his lips yet he could not move. He felt Victor’s entire self over him but couldn’t move a finger to touch him. He remained surrendered there, completely still when Victor pulled away a couple moments later.

“If I’m going to pray for anything today,” Victor admitted. “I…I want more time.”

‘W-Why?’ Yuri felt his chest tighten with the desire to pull the Russian back to him growing almost painfully.

“Yuri?” Victor pecked the tip of his nose and studied those depths again. “I wish I could describe how beautiful your eye color is…” his calming voice trailed off.

‘Likewise.’ Yuri thought, holding back the threat of tears.

“You’re truly something else.”

Yuri shook his head. ‘I’m really not.’ He insisted but still couldn’t speak.

“What on Earth is going on in that mind of yours that you think you’re not?” Victor propped himself up again to brush some black hair aside once more with his right hand. 

“If you won’t tell me and insist to be still, can I sketch you?” Victor lightly dragged his right pointer down Yuri’s cheek. “And no, I’m not behind work.”

Yuri felt his breath hitch before he felt himself nod when he felt Victor was meeting him where he was, to soothe is anxiety and be present.

Victor gently arranged Yuri’s black fringe just in case. “Would you stay right there?”

‘Can I sketch you…with those eyes…Victor just what do you see in me?’

Yuri, however, consented with a little nod and remained on the floor as Victor got a pad and set of pencils.

The music changed just as Victor came back, leaving Yuri to fight back a blush as he straddled Yuri’s legs to get the same vantage point.

‘This is weird! I look weird I know it! I should focus on resolving Chris, right? I! …I…’

Victor looked up from his paper and gave an innocent, heart-like smile before returning to swiftly compose the lines. “Maybe I’ll color in just the eyes later, Yuri? The light is perfect.”

The longer Yuri watched Victor work the more naked he felt. Studied yet saw nothing but affection.

“When I’ve reached a good direction on where to go I hope you can paint with me.”

-Bark! Bark!-

Victor rolled his eyes. “Yes, girl, we will walk you first!”

Yuri bit his lip to hold back a giggle when heard his idol whine like a child that Mila and Yakov had accused him of and froze when Victor quickly turned his head back when he felt an undeniable shift. “Aw, you moved!”

-Bark! Bark!-

“Ma~kkachi~n! Look at what you made Yuri do!”

Yuri sniggered. He couldn’t help it.

Victor kept looking down at Yuri between his legs while his head was still turned to the door. “Looks like I’m gonna have to make out with him again, huh?” He leaned forward.

Yuri froze. “I’ll be good,” he meeped but willingly accepted Victor’s kiss which sent his mind to drift high in the clouds all over again

He felt Victor put his hands under his forearms, prompting him to wrap them around his neck. ‘Yeah…Chris can wait…’  
\---

9:20 P.M.

Victor kept staring at his digital clock.

9:21 P.M.

He couldn’t sleep. 

9:22 PM.

With a frustrated groan he threw off the covers, sat up, and switched on a small lamp beside him on his nightstand.

Ring…Ring…

“Mmmphfu…Hello?”

Victor gripped the sheets with his freehand. “Hello. Chris.”

“Yo~ what’s this~?” Chris slurred.

“Did you do it?”

“Do wha~?”

“Art. You.” He clipped in a hushed whisper.

There was scoff on the other end of the line. “No. We’re over sweet cheeks and I’m not that petty.”

‘Then who?’ Victor dreaded the thought.

“Vic -sniff- ?”

“Yes?” He swallowed thickly. 

‘Don’t make me regret asking,’ Nikiforov thought.

“Petty…nor big enough to pull it o- blarg!”

Victor pulled the phone away from his ear so he didn’t have to hear the vomiting. He waited out of kindness to make sure Chris was at least breathing.

“Are you safe?”

“Sick at a dingy motel enough?”

“Are you getting help?”

“Enough. Niki… -click-”

9:26PM

Victor stared at the phone in his hands.

“I had,” he mumbled to convince himself. “I’m sorry, Yuri...” he conceeded.

“Good.”

Victor dropped the phone and turned around to see Yuri at the door of his room.

“You.” He pointed at Yuri who stood in the shadows. “Official. Ninja. The fuck?”

Yuri snorted and walked towards the bed. “I had a hunch.” He reached Victor’s side and studied his teary face. “Are we going to be okay? I want to make sure.”

Victor swept forward to clasp his arms around Yuri and pulled him close. “Yes…because you’re here.”

\---  
Thank you for reading!


	8. Snapshot

“I’d flick your forehead if I could, man, heheh, don’t you know what time it is over here?”

Yuri yanked back on the eager Makkachin’s leash to slow her down some. “Gomen! I forgot and I really needed to talk to someone.”

“Oh? What about your _special_ someone?”

Yuri groaned. “Come on~ it’s not like that.”

There was a pause.

“Phichit?”

“Do I hear cars?”

“Yeah, I’m out for a walk. I needed to clear my head.”

“Hmm, let me guess, you’re wondering if you should look into staying longer and seeing how this plays out, right?”

“B-But I have rent!” Yuri didn’t miss a beat; didn’t care he was easily read. “I have you, friends and responsibilities at home and!”

“And?” Phichit interrupted. “And what? That’s your anxiety talking again. It’s not like any those can be wrapped up in a matter of no time, plus friends, like myself, wouldn’t go anywhere goofball. Would you stop making -yawn- me out to be a parent? I’m too young, heh.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he could almost picture a funny-type emjoi face on his friend’s features. “Ha. Hahaha. Ha,” he deadpanned.

Phichit chuckled. “Do I need to pull out my old sage voice from our RPG games?”

Yuri groaned. “Oh please do, oh wise Wizard Hamsterio. Tell me how I should just say fuck to all of it and be living a Noir film.” He halted to let the poodle relieve herself. 

“Should I break out the mystery Magic Eight Ball of Questions?”

“Hey! That thing works!” Phichit chuckled again. “Plus, I hardly think you’ll be living a tragedy.”

Yuri scuffed the ground with his shoe. “About that…”

“Huh?”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s just…it’s a lot, you know? He just got out of a reeeeally bad relationship so I-”

“I hear ya man, but to call me this late over here over feels…?” His tired voice trailed off.

Yuri hung his head as people walked past. “God, I sound pathetic…” he whispered.

“Naw, just -yawn- I’m just not in any position to tell you what to do. I mean, we’ve been rebels to both of our families for years so keep doing you, buddy.” Phichit let out a longer yawn. “Sorry, but…”

Yuri continued the dog’s walk. “No, no, that’s okay. Have a goodnight.”

“Night- oh and, Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“I wouldn’t hold it over your head, okay? Seriously, be selfish for once if you need to.”

Yuri acknowledged with a short hum. “Thank you. Have a good night.”

“Yup.”

-Click-

Yuri put his phone away into his pocket with a sigh. ‘Keep doing me when I hardly have an idea what I’m doing? Great.’

-Bark! Bark!-

Katsuki shook his mind free from his negativity. “Yes, yes, girl, let’s go home and get out of this cold.” Yuri turned them around and headed back to retrace their steps and when they approached the apartment building Yuri found Victor’s cousin stepping out of a taxi.

“Mila?”

The redhead brightened up right away. “Oh hey! Great timing!”

Yuri tilted his head. “How so-? I-I mean it’s good to see you, but, was Victor expecting you?”

She petted the poodle with her left hand as she fixed her purse strap with her right. “Da, I came to update Victor on the insurance claims, but if you’re here that works too.” She handed a file of paperwork to Yuri. “Could you give him this?”

Yuri took the file and placed it under his right armpit. “S-Sure…is that all? He might be ready for another break, um…”

Mila shook her head and smiled. “No, I’m good.” She looked back down to the happily pacing pup on the sidewalk. “Makkachin is precious to him, you know?” She smiled brightly towards Yuri. “You’re not just a fanboy, huh?” She teased.

‘Official. I have a sign over my head if I’m that obvious.’ Yuri privately concluded before he spoke up with a shake of his head. “N-No, its just, Victor offered to cook dinner after painting and he’s been busy so I-”

“Yuri~ you’re ra~mbling~” she sung in a whispering tease.

Yuri let out a groan and let his head drop forward. “Yeah…it looks like that, doesn’t it?”

‘Especially as we are living together for my stay,’ Yuri thought.

She placed her hands behind her back. “Yup. I’ve also noticed a change in Vitya’s voice when he calls,” she informed happily.

Katsuki scratched the back of his head. “That so…”

The redhead gave a small, all-knowing, grin. “Drama has clouded most of his life, ever since he’d hit the big leagues of fine art,” she shook her head and gave a small shrug. “He may have the looks and money but…seems to pretty clear, to me, you’re not going for that, are you?” She kindly asked.

“I wouldn’t care if I found him broke like Picasso.” He shook his head. “But, honestly, I feel really swept along here.”

“Good.”

Yuri brought his head back sharply. “Eh? Now wait a minute I-!”

She gently tapped him on the nose. “Leave if I am wrong then.” She turned back to the street. “I’m off to tell tell the old man Yakov to take his chill pill meds, that everything is fine.”

“I knew it,” Yuri replied. “He wanted you to check in on us I bet?”

Mila worked to flag down another taxi as Yuri went bout to fish out the apartment keycard to unlock the building front door that was in his wallet. “Of course, but I did to for my own, familial, reasons too. It’s been rather hectic keeping the media and clients under wraps.”

Yuri looked up as he put away his wallet. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh it’s nothing Yakov and I can’t handle. I just mean it’s hard to see how’s he holding up, you know? I’m glad you happen to be here too.”

“You two do know customs expects me this Friday, right?”

“But I figure you have something to come back to if you let it.” Mila shrugged. “Like I said, leave if you must, but make it clear if you would be coming back or not, would you? I know that man-child cousin of mine can be an overbearing, hopeless romantic but make it clear. I’d rather you be honest with him.”

Yuri felt a blush creep over his face. “S-Sure, of course I will…”

“Oh-ho?” She teased again, placing her hands on her hips as a taxi stopped by the curb. “Do I feel an ‘I knew it’ coming on?” Mila inquired.

Yuri rolled his eyes as he fought a smile. “Just get in your cab.”

“Haha, yeah, see you later!”

The two laughed as Mila got into her taxi and Yuri sent her off with a wave.

He watched the cab drive off around the corner and then headed back inside. ‘What now?’

He walked into the elevator, listening to the music he pressed the top floor button and rode up. ‘Those close to us seem to have us figured out before I even felt there was an “us”.’

He walked out of the elevator, keeping the ever happy poodle in check. ‘But we have kissed though…and cud-’ he felt the heat rise across his face and he shook his head. ‘but..its not like we didn’t enjoy it or find myself wanting…but...its _him_. Who am I to suddenly steal him from the world?’

He unlocked the door and stepped inside to toss the keys into the bowl nearby after closing it shut and undid the leash to let the dog head off.

“Yuri?”

The self-conscious man looked up to see kind eyes looking back, from where Victor was coming down the stairs already a fluttery sensation was going down his spine and he couldn’t deny it wasn’t from the cold.

“I-I’m back,” Yuri greeted.

Victor smiled in return. “Welcome back. Would you like lunch, Yuri?”

Katsuki nodded. “That sounds great, yes please -oh- and Mila wanted to drop this off.”

“Oh good, thank you.” Victor took the envelope but kept his eyes on Yuri who turned around to go to the coat rack. “Was it icy out there?”

Yuri nodded again as he took off his coat to hang it up. “Yes, heh, although, in here, it’s hardly better all things considering, don’t you think?”

Victor opened the envelope as he made his way to the A/C. “Yes, yes, I’ll get some heat going. But, hey, good news, I got the rosary two-thirds done now.”

Yuri stepped away from the condo door towards the coffee table in the living space. “That so?”

On said table was the pumpkin candle which had been lit while the table was set for two with just silverware for the moment.

‘Why the candle?’ Yuri thought. ‘It hasn’t been out of the ordinary for us to have dinner here but-’

“Ready to eat?”

Yuri pivoted to the side and saw Victor come up behind with two plates filled with a mixed green salad.

“S-Sure, yeah, it looks good.”

Victor set the plates down. “Perfect. Have a seat and let me get some wine.”

Yuri, however, remained standing. “What? I-It’s a little early, isn’t it?”

“Nonsense. Why not?”

Yuri fidgeted in place as he watched Victor pull a chilled half-empty bottle from the fridge. “I-I would think you’d hate alcohol…considering…”

Victor waved a dismissive hand and moved on to pour each of them a glass. “Pfft, I’m Russian. I’m having a good drink with you because we are celebrating.”

“Oh~kay, um, what’s the occasion?” Yuri wondered aloud.

Nikiforov smiled as he came back over with the glasses. “You’ll see, have a seat, I’ll be right back.”

Yuri nodded, did so without another word and watched Victor go back up the stairs only to come back with a small folder. However, the taller man didn’t speak until he joined Yuri on the floor beside the table.

“Here we are. This is for you.”

Yuri gingerly took the small folder and his eyes shone immediately when he opened it. “Oh…”

‘Celebrating the completion of this? Well this is Victor we’re talking about…’ Yuri privately mused as he took in the finished work of what was suppose to be of him with slightly disheveled yet pleasing look with near sensual look of his eyes.

“Wow…” He whispered.

Yuri felt his heart grow fuller the longer he looked at it. ‘So this is how he sees me…’ he realized. ‘Surely I’m not as beautiful as this…’

Victor scooted closer. “I worked on it after the initial sketch last night. It meant a lot to me to get it done as soon as I could.”

“This is really incred-” Yuri looked up from the small piece just in time to stop Victor from kissing the crown of his head, but the movement almost made him kiss his lips instead.

“O-Oh! Heh, hi.”

Victor pulled his head back with a gentle smile as he cupped the side of Yuri’s face with his right hand. “I’m glad my muse likes it. I want to let you know I left it black and white, didn’t seem fair to color it in.”

For once, Yuri didn’t feel a need to refute anything or feel embarrassed while he felt a swell of happiness in his chest instead as he ghostly leaned into Victor’s touch.

“I do. I’ll keep it safe.” He looked back down to his new treasure in his hands. “Thank you very much for this.”

‘All of this.’ Yuri thought.

“You’re welcome,” Victor replied as he took back his hand only to take up a fork. “I hope I can sketch you again before you leave.”

‘Before I leave…’

Katsuki swallowed thickly but dismissed the thought with a slight shake of his head before he set the protective folder aside on the table and pressed his hands together. 

“Thank you for the food as always, are you ready to eat?”

“Yes, let’s dig in- oh hey looks like Makkachin wants to join us, heh.”

The poodle had padded in and laid on her stomach between them.

“Heh, I think she just wants the grilled chicken,” Yuri teased as he petted her head.

Victor scratched the pup’s back and swallowed his first bite. “Is that the case, girl?”

She woofed and Nikiforov chuckled.

Yuri took a bite. ‘This is so nice…I could get used to this, no?’ Yuri recalled his promise to Yakov. ‘But wouldn’t I be distracting? What if the media-’

“Yuri?”

Katsuki blinked as Victor waved a hand in front of his face.

Yuri swallowed. “Ah, gomen, I spaced out there.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes.” Yuri nodded.

Victor felt unconvinced. “Anything you’d like to talk about?”

Yuri dug into the plate of food in front of him. “Nothing that can’t wait for tomorrow, to be honest. Do you?”

“Well, let’s talk about tomorrow then,” Victor replied without missing a beat. “Have you anywhere you’d like to go Tuesday?”

Yuri shook his head. “I don’t want to distract you from work so I’m good here.” He took another bite.

Victor sat up in surprise. “Really? Are you sure? I mean…”

“I’m honestly fine in helping you out here where I can,” Yuri insisted after he swallowed. “Sure, without anymore art to sell this could turn into a vacation but I’m more than okay and I don’t really want to spend more than I have to.” Yuri scratched the back of his head nervously. “Besides, who wouldn’t kill to be in my shoes, right Hehehe.”

Victor shook his head with a smile as he raised his glass to his lips. “Very well, I can’t stop you.”

“Thanks for understanding,” Yuri replied and took a sip of wine.

Victor set his glass down. “Not that’s gonna stop me from taking you places.”

Yuri almost started to choke. “Eh?! But your work-”

Nikiforov placed a finger before his lips. “Just here or there.”

“But I don’t want you to spend-”

“Taking in the sights are priceless, besides I could call it research, no?”

“I-I guess there’s no use arguing with that,” Yuri sighed in defeat but instantly recalled Mila’s words.

‘Make it clear…yes, I shouldn’t get swept away, be mindful.’

But where did they stand? Wasn’t this nice? Could they? Should they? Questions of the like and more cluttered Katsuki’s head.

“Yu~ri, you’re spacing out again.”

“Sorry I…ahem, Victor, um, I-”

He couldn’t do it. His words were stuck in his throat.

‘I just don’t know what I want, do I?’ Yuri struggled. ‘The food, Victor’s smile, the art, this feels so comfortable and natural…but I…’

A gentle hand over his brought Katsuki out of his head.

Yuri looked up from their hands to see Victor just being himself. Just being. That was enough.

“Are you okay, Yuri?”

Katsuki felt his hand under Victor’s seemingly move on his own, giving the larger hand a gentle squeeze. “Yes. I’m just fine.”

‘No. This **is** fine.’ Yuri finalized. ‘I want to appreciate this…appreciate you, Victor, not make you feel committed after so much trouble recently.’

“You sure?”

‘Make it clear.’ Yuri mustered up the courage. ‘You might as well now.’

“Yes. I am fine and I hope we have another eventful week together, Victor.”

‘This is all I can give right now,’ Yuri ensured himself as he struggled to ignore the sting he felt when he saw Nikiforov’s face falter a little.

“Of course,” Victor took the stem of the glass and held it up. “To less drama.”

“Amen to that,” Yuri breathed out, raising his glass in turn.

The two took a sip and dug in to eat.

One drink turned into two then three as their conversation turned and twisted into a long banter as if old friends had been reunited.

“And then he said the magic eight ball said ‘No’ but I didn’t believe him so I tackled him to the carpet.”

“No~!” Victor laughed as he poured Yuri another glass.

“Yup! I took it and I was right. I totally kicked that ogre’s ass!”

Victor let out another chuckle. “Seems to me this game is intense to play.”

“Na~w, its more adventure telling if anything. It’s when Phichit makes the enemy too hard that I give him crap for it.”

“Hahaha, I see…ney, Yuri?”

Yuri looked up from him taking another sip. “Hmm?”

“Would you like to play a game with me?”

Yuri swallowed and gave a goofy grin that sent an arrow through Victor’s heart. “Wha~? Victor wants to be an elf?”

Victor couldn’t stop smiling. “No but…hmm, let’s see…how about we compete to see who can draw better now that we’ve had a few? I think it will be funny.”

Yuri chuckled. “Sounds like fun... but wid vat?” He slurred.

The Russian stood up and got over to the kitchen for post-its and a couple pencils nearby the calendar. “Got these.”

Yuri held up his glass. “Awesome.” He chugged a couple sips and set it down. “Shouldn’t you be workin’?”

“I’m fine~” Victor drawled with a chuckle. “Nah~ Yakov means well but I’ve got dis.”

Yuri snorted as he took a pad of post-its and pencil. “Theme?”

Victor plopped back down. “Eros.”

“Shocker.” Yuri deadpanned. “What you want me to draw a dick or something?”

Victor covered his mouth his hand. “That’s terrible,” he sniggered but laughed even harder as Yuri went on ahead to take five seconds to make a pervy stick drawing of a dick and slapped it on the Russian’s forehead. “There.”

Victor fell onto his side and was in stitches. “You’re the worst, hahahaha.”

Yuri threw the rest of the pad of post-its and pencil over his shoulders, into the air, got onto his knees, scooted around the corner of the coffee table only to collapse over Victor’s shaking form. “Then be my coach, Victor~!”

“O-Of what?” Victor was nearly crying from laughing. “Oh god, I can’t breathe!”

Yuri scooted, his hands and knees on either side of Victor’s body he crawled closer to Victor’s face. “Nani~? Are you going to be Vic -hic- Dickoroff from now on?”

Victor swiped the sticky paper off of his forehead as he moved to lay flat on his back. “You bastard, haha, come here.”

Yuri felt himself pulled forward in an embrace as warmth encased his lips. “Hmm~”

Victor settled his head onto the carpet as he pressed the black head of hair towards him.

‘I should let you go, Yuri, but I don’t know how to tell you I can’t.’ Victor’s heart ached. ‘You’ve brought so much color in my world without even trying.’

Yuri pressed his hands onto Victor’s shoulders and pulled away just enough so their noses still touched. “Victor…I –hic.”

Those brown eyes were droopy at best and Yuri’s face was so flushed he appeared next to ready to pass out.

‘Not one to hold your alcohol for sure…’ Victor finalized and pushed himself up off the floor with his elbows.

“Come, Yuri, let’s get you to take a nap.”

“Hai~”

The two wobbled over to Yuri’s guest room, Victor settled Yuri on his side and made sure he was comfortable before caving in, resting on his side as well for a long afternoon snooze.

\---  
Thank you for reading!  
Tis the Season so I hope to post another chapter soon but it may be a bit. :) Please share and leave some feedback! <3


	9. Fumes

7:00AM 

It was freezing that Tuesday morning. The icy weather hurt his face but he just had to go for a jog.

“Can’t I sleep and not be a fucking basket case of nerves?!” Yuri muttered in frustration towards himself on the near empty sidewalk.

‘Just what the hell was I nervous about when I woke up yesterday?’ He thought. ‘The fact he saw me drunk? The fact I can’t remember us doing anything? Not that we looked like we did _anything_!’ Yuri shook his head. ‘God I’m pathetic, maybe that was it. I hope he doesn’t think I don’t trust him. Gah!’

He ran even harder, the exercise, he hoped, would clear his head.

Eventually he ran by a bakery café, the smell of pastries and coffee immediately brought him to a halt that freezing morning.

‘Smells so good…’ Yuri placed a hand on the display window and studied the different breads and cakes. ‘Heh, so much for a jog but, I haven’t had anything from a café since last week.’

A braided, heart-shaped bread with a pecan glaze soon caught his attention and Yuri couldn’t help but snort. ‘Bet Victor would like that one, it reminds me of his smile-’

Yuri promptly slapped both cheeks with his hands, earning looks from those passing by but Yuri paid them no mind.

“Focus,” he chided under his breath and he eyed the bread again.

Inhale. Exhale.

“That’s it…yep. I’m a lost cause.”

Whether or not Phichit would taunt him with I told you so for the rest of his life or not, he had it bad.

‘Coffee for me and that pastry for later,’ Yuri figured. ‘I wonder if Victor is up yet? Probably painting...’

However, the whole returning to the United States nagged at him the moment he handed over the rubles.

‘I leave, earning the money to come back would take time,’ he reasoned, ‘but, ugh, I should have made that clearer yesterday I’d want to come back…to at least visit.’

Yuri took his items and thanked the counter attendant before heading out the door.

Right outside, the wind hit his face as he stood by the curb. He looked at the box in his hands and smiled behind his scarf.

‘No…just visiting won’t do would it…fuck, I am an idiot.’

Katsuki started to walk quickly back, retracing his steps to get back to Victor’s apartment when a couple cars pulled up to the curb.  
\---

7:00AM

It was chilly inside his apartment. However, the lack of heat never bothered him though.

He had to get this rosary painting done.

‘Then I can be with Yuri,’ Victor encouraged himself as he painted thoroughly with his right as he kept the front of his robe closed with his left. ‘He leaves Friday…I should just be direct…but I don’t want to scare him…you’d think our kisses would’ve made that clear though…Hell, I’m not even sure what his goals even are as a painter now that I think about it. Fame? Money? Just enough to be recognized to get by?’ Victor wondered. ‘We’ve had such nice talks though…yes, goals and of the like should be something I can bring up today during breakfast…nah dinner sounds better…but…’ Victor swapped out his wide brush for a detailing one and dipped it into a shade of indigo. ‘Who am I burden to one who may not be ready for heavy recognition yet?’

It would be a dream to have him stay longer, but the pressure would inevitably come the longer Katsuki stayed around one as him who had to flee from the media all the time.

‘Could he handle it?’ Victor’s shoulders sagged. ‘Chris couldn’t…’

The Russian impressionist refilled his brush with more indigo and continued working. “If I had a choice to do it over, Yuri, I would,” Nikiforov mumbled, pushing the dark thoughts of his past away with more thoughts about Yuri’s face, the calmness and happiness the young man brought with a surge of motivation whenever he was close.

‘The colors have begun to look a little brighter each day…ok that was corny even for me.’ Victor let out a snort and refocused on his design for the client. ‘Come on, just about done-’

His cellphone went off.

“What now? Who could this be?” He grumbled.  
\---

8:15 AM

A frigid rain had started to pour outside.

“You see…a man of my position can do and be many things, but we definitely have things we hate. And I hate it when I have put money into something that doesn’t pan out.”

Victor remained silent at the end of a long table as a man with spiked, brown hair dressed an iris-colored, three-piece suit sat across at the other end with a smile that screamed push me and we will have problems.

“Nothing to say about that frustration?” The man asked, folding his arms.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Victor replied evenly. “I’ve never dealt with this, with any of my clients before, Mr. Popovich.”

The faint smells of tobacco, wooden varnish with fragrant bouquets in the hotel conference room filled Yuri’s nose as he gripped his pant legs with both hands nervously.

‘I have no idea what they’re saying! This doesn’t seem right!’ Katsuki’s mind raced as two big men stood on either side of his chair. ‘Can’t they just speak English so I know why I am here too?’

Steely eyes crinkled. “Please, Georgi is fine.”

‘Yeah right,’ Victor told himself. ‘Calling me first thing in the morning. Telling me to come over here because you have Yuri? If you weren’t part of the mafia, I would have reported you to the police!’

Nikiforov crossed his legs. “Very well, how can I help you?”

Georgi tilted his head to the side. “You know Boris the curator, right?” He smirked. “Of course you do. You see, closely familiar with your work, he inspected ‘The Emerald’ for authenticity and rate its value shortly after your Ms. Mila and dropped it off. I was so hurt you couldn’t drop it off yourself, you know?”

Victor nodded. “Yes, but regrettably, I had vandalism the day before the scheduled viewing I’m afraid. I had sent my apologies.”

Mr. Popovich leaned back in his chair. “Yes, that was unfortunate, but you see, I had a temper.”

Silence. A pin drop could be heard from the implication.

‘Him?!’ Victor fought back a gasp.

Georgi strummed the table. “That is, when I had my proxy call I did so hope you’d be done that day.”

Nikiforov swallowed hard. ‘Bastard! Mila could have been seriously hurt!’

The man in purple sighed. “I see your anger, but it was nothing personal, just business to hurry it up and get the lovely art in my hands.” He assured albeit in a deranged sense and gestured to art piece to his left which was on other side of the table, across from where Yuri sat. “Regrettably, that was just the start of our problem.”

Victor remained silent, prompting a fidgeting Yuri to do the same.

Georgi leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “Moving on, when Boris was finished evaluating the piece Friday night to ensure I was getting my money’s worth it was then I was told something _very_ interesting but didn’t want to believe it at first.” He got up and walked over to his right, to Yuri’s side of the table. “So I invited this Jap here over for tea.”

‘Invited my ass!’ Victor thought. ‘Your goons practically kidnapped him!’

“I just _had_ to confirm this interesting tidbit Boris had recognized for myself.” Georgi went on. “I wanted to know from Katsuki’s point of view what exactly he was doing with Mother Russia’s top artist.” The lanky gentleman roughly took Yuri’s chin. “Those eyes…” he looked at Victor as he let Yuri go. “Let’s say I definitely confirmed the connection today.”

A bunch of photos were dumped onto the table, some even fluttered to the floor.

Victor raised an eyebrow. “Who even-?”

Popovich waved a finger, his eyes moved side to side, referring to those in the room wearing your cliché black suits.

‘Ah, eyes everywhere…sheesh am I the purchase or is the painting?’ Victor gathered and bit his lip to hide his scowl.

‘Th-That’s us at the church!’ Yuri recognized one of the photos before he looked up to Victor only to see him appear ever calm and professional. ‘Breathe, Yuri, maybe this asshole will let us go after he gets his complaints off his chest. You don’t know what they are saying so just trust Victor.’

“I like to keep tabs on those who work for me, make sure I get the best of the best.”

‘Just in case something goes wrong you then know what buttons to press,’ Victor concluded.

Georgi sauntered back over to his chair while gesturing to the painting in question that was set up on the left side of the long table. “I know it’s not your M.O. to redo work, Mr. Nikiforov, and, like many artists, you must feel entitled to show your style, but…” he pointed to the canvas, “I wanted that face different and not rushed. Did you not think I not be thorough?”

‘Rushed?!’ Victor felt his throat tighten in anger. ‘That would take most painters weeks alone! Who does he think he is?!’

“You are right, sir, I don’t redo my work,” the impressionist replied coolly. “I was given no clear direction within your emails about her eyes and I have replied to every one of your requests.”

“You painted her with _that_ fag’s eyes!” Georgi snapped and briskly walked right up to the painting. “You had the gall to make it personal for you and not what I wanted! Even Boris could tell you two must have had a thing going on given her expression!”

-POP!-

Yuri’s bottom lip almost bled as he held back a scream. ‘Oh God! No!’

Victor jolted in his chair but knew better than to raise any protest.

“More like ‘The Crater’,” Georgi spat after punching a hole through the woman’s face, shaking loose his right hand. “You will repaint it,” he demanded. “My place. You have till Thursday evening. Supplies are ready and I will be explicit. Understand?”

“How dare you ruin his work!” Yuri blurted in English before one of the men nearby slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Feisty bugger, ain’t he? Does he do it for you?” The man sneered, keeping their conversation in their native tongue.  
Victor remained silent.

Georgi rubbed his reddened knuckles to relieve the slight sting. “Well, I’m sure the media would love to hear you are no longer single, if that truly is the case or not I do not care, but either way, do we understand what I need?”

Pale, Victor nodded. “Crystal clear.”

‘How can he remain so calm?!’ Yuri’s mind screamed as he struggled to break free from the hand over his face. ‘I want to go home, back to the condo, back to Makkachin!”

“Please let Yuri go home,” Victor requested in English so Katsuki could follow.

The man in purple shook his head and replied in kind. “Oh, no, no, a little blonde birdy told me you two cannot stand to be apart.”

Yuri felt his heart drop. ‘The signs…Chris was warning me _he_ was coming…’

Popovich gestured to all the photos. “Pretty evident I must say. So. By all means is he invited to come…and be motivation.”

Two guards took Yuri by the arms. “L-Let go of me!”

“He doesn’t understand what’s going on!” Victor leapt to his feet. “English! Please don’t be so rough on him, he has done nothing wrong!”

Georgi slapped a hand over Victor’s shoulder and pushed the painter forward. “But be a distraction. Now then…after you.”

“Victor! What’s going-?!”

-Thunk-

Knocked out cold, a limp Yuri was hoisted over a thug’s shoulder.

Victor started forward. “No-”

Georgi squeezed tightly around Victor’s shoulder. “Shout for him and make a scene we will have more than the painting as a problem.”

“Do you think my associate and cousin will remain quiet after all of this?” Nikiforov spat in a whisper while looking over his shoulder.

“I count on it. Word was sent,” Georgi shot back in a low tone. “They disobey and they will find red is my favorite color.”  
\---

Alone and cold, Yuri awoke with a start in a low-lit, musty room on a couch. The back of his head was killing him and panic already shuddered through his entire form when he recollected what happened.

Yuri sat upright, saw the curtains over his shoulder and bolted over to throw them back to see the backyard of a richly decorated estate. “Where am I?!”

Katsuki turned around and took around the room of thick rugs, a piano, and shelves of library books. “Where am I?!” He asked again, louder this time as panic rose.

He bolted towards the thick wooden door, found it was locked, and hammered its surface. “Where am I?! Victor! Let me out! Anybody! Anyone?!”

Nothing but silence could reply.

‘No…’ Yuri felt numb. ‘This can’t be happening!’ He felt increasingly more faint as no options came to him within that locked room.

Eventually on his knees beside the door, Yuri collapsed on to the carpet, passing out from shock. ‘Victor…’  
\---

“Yuri? Yuri!”

The young painter woke again with a start as he was suddenly picked up under his shoulders.

“I got you! I’m here!”

Yuri clung on the moment he smelled the familiar scent of oranges and snow. “Victor!”

Nikiforov squeezed. “They finally gave me a few to see you when I told them it was more of a distraction not knowing if you were okay.”

“Where are we?!” Yuri croaked, speaking the crook of Victor’s neck. “Why are they doing this?! It’s just a painting, isn’t it?!”

Victor pulled back only to frame Yuri’s face with both hands to brush away his tears with his thumbs before settling them onto Yuri’s shoulders. “I am so sorry! I tried to get them to come to you sooner.”

Katsuki clenched his fingers into the upper sleeves of Victor’s dress shirt. “I-I-I! Th-They put me in here! What did we do?! What do they want differently this time?! Is it really just your painting?! What if they want to keep us here to make multiple works?!”

‘He’s loosing it!’ Victor thought frantically. ‘I’ve got to calm him down!’

Yuri coughed and could not quite catch his breath as tears of mix emotions streamed down his blubbering, reddening face.

Victor firmly took back Yuri’s face into his hands. “I need you to close your eyes….”

“E-Eh?! Come on-!”

“Close them. Yuri,” Victor insisted, pressing the tips of his fingers into the sides of Yuri’s head.

Brown eyes closed as Katsuki continued to tremble.

“Now…listen to my voice. Breathe and pick five things…please…”

Five things you can touch, five things Yuri knew he could touch in this room, was followed by five things he could smell.

“Now then…list five foods you love to eat…”

“K-Katsudon…” Yuri exhaled slowly, “fish, carrots, roast, and -sniff- r-rice….”

Rattling them off, even with a shaky voice, Victor could feel Yuri slowly come around as the method helped ground him and dispel his anxiety.

Victor slowly lowered his hands down the sides of Yuri’s face as Katsuki spoke then down the sides of his neck and, finally, across his shoulders as though to brush away the last of the panic.

Inhale. Exhale.

Yuri sniffed and shook his head as his bottom lip quivered. “Oh God…” He couldn’t look at Victor in the eye. “I’m…I’m a mess…I feel limp…”

Victor sought after his brown eyes. “Do you feel a bit better?”

Yuri allowed himself to finally let go of Victor’s shirt but leaned forward to wrap his arms around the Russian’s neck. “I’m! …I’m… _so_ glad you’re here!” He squeezed.

Victor walked them back over to the couch. “I’ve got you, love,” he whispered.

Yuri sharply pulled his head back, surprised. “L-Love?” Yuri sniffed and wiped the last of the tears away with his sleeve as they took a seat. “Heh, how can you possibly love a mess like me when you can have anyone?”

“That’s were you are horribly wrong.” Victor took Yuri’s right hand into his own and pecked Yuri’s fingertips. “I can’t.”

“I-I do not understand,” Yuri stammered. “Wasn’t it me who caused you all of this drama? H-How can you?”

“Yuri…” Victor captured the shorter man’s lips.

‘Can’t you tell? I just do.’ Victor thought as he cupped a hand around the back of Yuri’s neck.

When he felt Yuri relax after a few moments, Victor pulled back only to rest his forehead onto Yuri’s with opened eyes. “I have to get back to work soon but know I will do everything I can to get us out of here safely…can be strong for me?”

Yuri still felt numb head to toe as the passionate kiss lingered on his lips, his heart drummed in his head, but he knew he couldn’t keep Victor with him.

“Yuri?”

Katsuki jolted. “Y-Yes?”

“Can you be strong for me?” Victor asked again evenly.

Yuri swallowed thickly. “Y-Yes. I…I trust you.” He cleared his throat. “See if they will let me be with you in the room, will you? I can be your assistant. It can look like ‘payback’ for being a distraction.”

Victor shrugged. “I’ll see. Georgi is from a powerful family, Yuri, so I have to be careful-”

Yuri gripped around Victor’s hands. “Mafia?”

Victor nodded with a sigh. “Mila didn’t know it was a proxy who placed the order. When I started getting direct emails I knew I was in for it. But the eyes,” Victor growled, “he had no right. He was more than unreasonable.”

“Just give him what he wants. Let’s get home, okay?”

Victor cupped Yuri’s cheek with his right hand. “And come Friday? What will you do?”

Yuri blushed but placed a hand over Victor’s that was on his face. “I thought about that this morning. I…I’d like to stay…through thick and thin I feel better closer to you. Through anything.”

Victor’s heart never felt fuller in that moment but, alas, could not enjoy it when a loud, impatient knock at the door ruined their moment.

Victor promptly kissed Yuri’s cheek and rose up with Yuri’s hands in his. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Do your best. Make her beautiful so we can go home.”

“I promise.” Victor replied. “Believe me I want to get home-”

A big man stormed into the room and spoke in slurred Russian, not giving Victor a chance to speak any further; when the door was shut after Victor exiting the room, leaving Yuri alone once more, Katsuki took to the couch to keep the world from spinning.  
\---  
Thank you again for reading and coming along on this journey with me. :D


	10. Expression

The room was dark save for a lamp Yuri had turned on by the couch. Otherwise he hadn’t moved from that spot in hours.

“It was him who had ruined my work too I bet, when he suspected I was, somehow, influencing Victor,” Yuri wondered aloud in disgust, pulling the thin blue throw blanket around his shoulders. “If Victor has to bust his ass to get this painting done in two days I’m not going to sleep either unless I pass out or something,” he mumbled.

The clock in the room chimed and Yuri counted.

“Nine o’clock.” Yuri slapped a hand around his stomach. “God I’m hungry.”

He jolted onto his feet when the door to the room was unlocked and opened. A switch turned on the ceiling fan’s light bulbs to reveal a pissed-off young man with chin-length hair strolling in with two taller men in suits.

“You. Follow me. Now.” He demanded in broken English.

“Y-Yes.” Yuri let the woven blanket fall onto the floor as he obliged, seeing little choice. “Right away.”

The angry individual looked Yuri up and down, as though to measure him up before rolling his eyes, shoving a meal bar into Yuri’s hand. “Eat. Walk. No talk.”

Yuri could only nod and his trembling fingers barely worked to open the small package. 

‘Maybe they’ll take me to Victor? Maybe he got them to make me his assistant?’ Yuri could only hope among his private questions that was the case.

The three men which surrounded him walked at a brisk pace but Yuri was too wrapped in his head to care.

‘But…what if they send me back to the U.S?’ Yuri thought as he quickly swallowed and chewed another bite. ‘What if Victor bargained for me to go home?’ Yuri felt his chest tighten as he followed security down the halls. ‘I’d never forgive you if you had done that!’

The tension only grew inside his chest the longer they walked through the fancily decorated mansion.

‘Come now, focus on your breathing.’ Yuri coached himself, crumpling the wrapper in his right hand. ‘You promised you’d be strong. You can’t have a panic attack now. Get it together Katsu-’

The group halted. Yuri tensely watched one of the two men unlock and pull a different door open before the other suited man pushed him forward into a large, sterile, white room with no windows, a vent overhead, and harsh florescent lighting, slamming the door behind him.

“Hold on I-!”

“Yuri?”

Katsuki spun back around to see Victor rise up from sitting behind a painting.

“Victor!”

The impressionist didn’t waste another second pulling the man into an embrace. “Oh thank God.”

Yuri clung to Victor’s shirt and stepped back. “Listen, how did you get them to agree? You did strike a bargain or anything, right? I don’t want to be sent home knowing you’re stuck here.”

Victor shook his head. “No, no, no, I just made my case is all.”

“O-Oh, okay what can I do?” Yuri looked side to side. “Have they fed you? I don’t see a bathroom-”

Victor took Yuri’s chin and planted a brief kiss. “I’ve got this love,” he whispered, placing a finger near his lips as though he were to tell a secret. “I overheard a man chew Georgi out in the hallway earlier this afternoon. The only one who could’ve done that was probably the pakhan.”

“Th-That’s the boss right?”

Victor nodded. “I assume the whole locking us away here or there is just so we’re not seeing things we aren’t meant to see.”

“Ooo, about that bastard.” Yuri growled a little as he let out a shaky exhale. “This Georgi guy is this person who took us, right? He must’ve found out I was going to leave Friday too, considering his tight deadline.” 

Victor rubbed Yuri’s upper arms. “Most likely, but that’s not your fault. None of this is.”

Yuri let out another breath, trying to remain calm. “Ok…so…wait, why didn’t they just let us go then? Georgi crossed the boss, right? So…”

Victor let out a sigh a he took Yuri by the hand. “I’ve already agreed to repaint it was their logic. Stunted, I know, but we should be allowed to leave as soon as I am done.”

“Ok.” Yuri felt himself relax as followed Victor towards his large canvas. “So…how can I help- what the hell?” He hissed.

The Emerald. She looked completely different so far.

Victor plopped back down onto his stool. “Oh yeah. He’s one of _those_ customers.”

Yuri furrowed his brow. “What’s keeping him from changing his mind all over again?”

Victor picked up a brush. “Not sure…I’m sorry, but we are here so we might as well make the most of it.”

Yuri bristled as the tension threatened to return.

Victor lifted a cup from his easel. “Can I have some new water?”

“Sure. Let’s get busy.” Yuri took the cup and walked over to a sink to refill it. “I really have a choice words for this guy, I’m not gonna lie.”

Victor to the cup and rinsed his brush out. “Likewise. I can only imagine Mila holding Yakov back with every once of strength she’s got to be honest. See if the brushes on the counter are dry yet. I’m going to need them back soon for further detailing.”

“Sure thing.”

It was a menial task, but something to distract his nerves.

“Do you need colors mixed?” Yuri looked over his shoulder as he pat-dried the brushes with a thin towel. “These are labeled after all.”

Victor nodded as he continued to work. “But in Russian. Otherwise I would have you mix a sun yellow with one-part burnt orange.”

“Going blonde?”

“Yup.”

“What the hell?” Yuri whispered.

“Tell me about it- ah got an idea.” Victor rose up and selected an array of tubes and placed them on the countertop. “Here.” He paired them off as he needed while he instructed Yuri. “Get a painter’s board from the drying rack over there behind me and mix these sets together. Each result of each pair should be few ounces total. Fifty-fifty mix of the two colors together. Would that be okay?”

Yuri nodded. “Sounds good.”

They worked in silence until Yuri was done mixing and present the newly loaded board to Victor.

“Perfect, Yuri. Here I’ll swap you here. Clean this used one and have a seat. It will be quite a bit before I’ll need a refill.”

“Sure.”

Scrubbed and set to dry, the board was filed with the others on a rack beside the sink. Yuri patted his hands dry and took a seat on the other stool.

“I’m surprised they even provided me a place to sit.”

“They’re hotheads, not uncivil.”

“You’ve been around them before I take it?”

“The world of fine arts isn’t as classy and ideal as your art teacher in college makes it out to be I assure you. But yes, guys like Georgi comes with the pressures which come the more known you are. I promise you even America has shady quote end quote just customers.” Victor’s shoulders fell as he sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Georgi wanted this to be sold on the black market. As much as it pains me. I really hope not.”

“Yes, that would be sad…” Yuri squirmed in his chair. “Would it be far fetched for me to assume he had some thug destroy my art?”

Victor paused his painting and set his hand which held the brush onto his thigh. “Given the incident at the galleria,” he cleared his throat, “was apparently his temper’s fault…yes, I’m afraid so.”

Yuri gasped and latched onto Victor’s forearm. “I’m so sorry.”

Victor took his free hand, placed it over Yuri’s, and firmly squeezed. “I’m just glad they were able to compensate you though, and that you’re here with me Yuri.”

Yuri gave a small smile and a nod. “Tell me, did you let them know this two-day limit was absurd?

Victor took back his hands resumed to work. “Yes, but…you were brought up earlier today when I made the request you to become my assistant.”

Yuri bristled. “Did they threaten to ship me back to the U.S?”

Victor shook his head. “Opposite. To keep you here for as long as it took.”

Katsuki felt a chill run down his spine. “Just…just how powerful is this family?”

“Thus why two days.” Victor started to give blush to the painted woman’s cheek. “If people start looking for you and Yakov or Mila spill…well then.”

Yuri stood up in haste. “Then let me cancel my ticket!” He strode over towards the door. “God, my tourist visa lasts thirty days, right? There is no need for drama like this if it’s a matter of a simple fucking call and delaying my ticket due to illness or some- let go, Victor.”

Nikiforov had caught up to Yuri and embraced him from behind. “Barking orders and making demands at this hour is surely to just piss them off.”

Yuri struggled a little. “Oh come on!”

“Shh~ Georgi informed me he’d stop to check on my progress tomorrow morning during breakfast. Let’s make the request then, all right?”

“But!”

“Yuri,” Victor hushed. “I’ll even pay for your new ticket if they don’t believe you can rearrange your flight given the short notice. The last thing I need to see is you getting a punch in the face or worse because of your disrespect, all right?”

Yuri relaxed and slowly turned back around. “Okay…I will be patient.”

“Thank you.” Victor let Yuri go, returning his hands to his sides. “Thirty days being said, I’ve always found it confusing why were you so adamant to making your flight when you told me you didn’t have much waiting for you back in Detroit that one night.”

Yuri let out a long breath towards the floor before he looked up to Victor’s face. “It’s because…the last thing I ever wanted to be to anyone was a burden. For awhile there I was afraid to stay here despite what I was feeling,” he confessed, ignoring the rising heat to his face. “It didn’t feel right to rely on you for everything while my roommate and friend Phichit has to fend for the rent and such on his own if I chose to lengthen my trip.” Yuri shrugged. “I get being an artist is rather transportable income wise and he did say he’d be fine…but still I…”

Victor took Yuri’s hands into his own. “The last thing I want is for you to feel helpless. I never once thought of you just squatting at my place. Never have. I never liked that sort of thing…that is to say though…”

‘Not now…not here…we need to focus,’ Yuri thought, noticing how disappointed Victor was looking again.

Yuri shook his head. “Come, Victor, we need to work as long as possible before we get too sleepy.”

Victor conceded with a nod. “Right…okay.”  
\---

The clock on the wall chimed two in the morning before either felt sleep was about to hit them like a bus.

Victor set his no. 6 round brush down and worked to loosen the tight muscles of his right shoulder. “There...ney, Yuri~”

Katsuki jolted awake from being half-asleep when he felt a tap on his knee.

“Shall we take a nap?” Victor asked.

Yuri let out yawn and looked at the work in progress. “It’s…not even a third done…is it…”

No…” Victor grumbled. “But I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Yuri stood up. “Yeah…and it’s not like there’s coffee in here…and I don’t know bout you but water or a shower would be nice about now.”

“Use the sink for water but I get your point.”

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck. “Does your shoulder hurt?”

“Yeah, I normally take more breaks and its been stressful.”

“Well yeah, of course!” Yuri placed his right hand on top of Victor’s sore shoulder. “Here let me try to work out that knot.”

Victor leaned back into Yuri’s working fingers and thumb. “Ri~ght there…ah~ thank you so much...”

“You look like you could use a few, you’re nodding off,” Yuri remarked as he felt Victor slouch while he worked.

“Hmm~ da~ I should…” Victor eyed the table of paints behind him. “I’ll rest my head on my arms over here for awhile, but I did plan to pull an all nighter though.”

“I understand…doesn’t look like we have phones so we can’t set an alarm. I’ll stay awake and get you after fifteen or so, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Victor yawned.

Dead asleep in moments, Yuri put Victor’s suit jacket over the Russian’s shoulders as Victor lightly snored.

Yuri couldn’t help watch the man sleep when he recalled Victor had come into his room to sketch him asleep too once.

‘I can kind of see the appeal.’ Yuri thought. ‘A figure right there that isn’t going to move? A handsome one at that?’

Yuri shook his head. ‘I am totally leading him on, aren’t I? Should I stay or go?’ He dug his fingers into his hair and silently screamed at the ceiling as he started to pace back and forth in order to stay awake. ‘This is ridiculous. We were kidnapped here and I shouldn’t be worried about relationships right now! Get a grip Katsuki!’

He did not just say he wanted stay this morning? Did he not just offer to get rid of his ticket to give the man more time? Hell, did he not just give the man he cared for a back rub?’

‘Yep. I’ve earned that I told you so for sure from Phichit. I mean, its Victor, he’s kind and talented...’ Yuri found himself pacing back and forth faster. ‘God, I’m a lost cause.’

Suddenly his gut rumbled.

‘Dammit…I wish I could do more,’ Yuri wondered, placing a hand over his stomach. ‘Oh, maybe I can see if these guards know any English at all, see if we can get at least coffee? Not to mention I could use a bathroom break too.’

It was foolhardy at best, but what else could he do in the meantime?

‘If Victor wants to have next to no sleep he’s going to want caffeine. Who wouldn’t?’

Yuri knocked on the door. Nothing.

Yuri tried the door. Of course locked.

“Um, hello?”

“Da!” A gruff voice answered.

‘What’s the word for restroom?’ Yuri tried to recall but couldn’t.

“Toilet?”

“Huh?”

“Bathroom?” Yuri tried another English word.

The gruff voice spewed in Russian, but Yuri had to go at that point.

“Restroom!” He half-pleaded, hoping this was the lucky word the brute knew.

He quickly stepped back when the door was unlocked and held back a yelp when a burly hand pulled him out.

‘Jeez! Let’s not make me go in my own pants, okay?!’ Yuri scowled in his thoughts.

The guard pulled Yuri to a nearby washroom just a bit further down the hall and pushed him in. Yuri did his business and came back out.

“Yest' li chto-nibud' yeshche vam amerikanskaya svin'ya?”(1)

Yuri fought to hide his trembling as he closed the door behind him and let him be ushered back to the painting room. “Food. Coffee.”

The man behind him chuckled.

‘Just going on assumptions you asked buddy,’ Yuri thought.

“Food? Coffee? Please.”

“Ya, ya.” The man clearly knew a little as he unlocked the door.

-Bark! Bark!-

Yuri’s blood ran cold but not before he quickly pivoted towards the sound. “M-Makkachin?”

The forever happy pup was bounding through the halls, escaping the hands of other men who wanted to get ahold of her leash.

“What’s? What’s going on?” Yuri stammered.

-Bark! Bark!-

The guard behind Yuri gasped and stepped backwards until the he stood in the middle of the hallway at attention.

“Well this more than troubling…”

Yuri turned slowly around as his heart started to pound in his chest. “Victor?”

Victor yawned and lazily pushed his silver fringe away from his face as he scratched his head. His eyes appeared dead to the world, still heavy from the lack of sleep while he walked forward and out of the room

“Hmm?”

The brown poodle was excitedly circling around Victor’s legs by this point as her master looked blankly at Yuri as though he was starting right through him.

Yuri felt the world go smaller and tighter as he fell short of breath. “W-Who’s the pakhan?”  
\---

Thank you for reading!  
_1\. Is there anything else you need ya American pig?_


	11. Reds

He bolted.

He didn’t know where he was going. He ignored any and all voices and bodies which came after him. He just had to run. Somewhere. Anywhere. Just could not face anyone right now.

Yuri retraced the path he was taken to eventually reach the room with the couch and slammed the door shut and locked the the door from the inside.

“No color but I don’t have photographic memory for nothing,” Yuri sputtered as he panted.

Yuri could soon hear muffled voices from the other side. All conversing in Russian he couldn’t understand.

‘This can’t be happening!’ Yuri thought frantically, shaking his head in his hands as his back rested against the door. ‘How can this be?! Why?!’

There was a knock on the door. There on the floor, Yuri froze. The knock happened again. It wasn’t pounding away, or threatening. More cautionary, to say the least.

“Yuri…? Yuri are you-”

He immediately bristled and slammed his back against the door. “Don’t you dare ask if I’m ok! How can I possibly be okay?!”

“Yuri!” Victor pressed his forehead on his side of the door. “Yuri, please! Let me explain!”

“Or what? The big guys will be sent in to make me see reason?!”

Katsuki heard further ramblings in Russian before he heard Victor sound like he was putting his foot down.

All went eerily quiet after some shuffling.

Victor slid onto the floor and pressed his back against his side of the door. “Yuri…all the guards are gone now. It’s just us…if you want I can get Mila-”

“I-I just _don’t_ understand!” Yuri cried. “You said you overheard a man chew Georgi out in the hallway! Was that a lie?” Yuri ruffled the sides of his head in frustration. “Back there you acted all calm like it was just a mere _inconvenience_ that I happened to-”

“It’s almost two-thirty in the morning, Yuri!” Victor protested. “I was and am exhausted too. Believe me I wanted to explain, I did, but I honestly didn’t have the chance nor permission to be clearer-”

“What the-?!” Yuri coughed.

‘Come on! Nothing was holding you back!’ Yuri’s mind screamed in rebuttal. ‘Don’t you trust me at all!’

Victor turned around, stood on his knees, and placed both hands onto the door. “Easy, easy…you’re tired…”

‘Don’t fall into a panic attack when I can’t reach you,’ Victor silently begged.

Katsuki slapped both hands onto the carpet floor. “As if I could fuckin’ sleep now! What is this!? Why?!” He rasped loudly.

“I want to explain but you’ve locked me out, Yuri! Can you let me see you?” Victor pleaded. “Give me a chance to explain! We haven’t hurt you, have we?”

The Russian impressionist was met with a thud followed silence.

“Yuri…” Victor tested the door knob once more. “Yuri? …Yuri! Wake up! Please-!”

“I’m fine!” Yuri shot back, lifting his head away from the door. “I just need to think, okay? Just. Leave me alone?” His voice cracked and brought up his knees to rest his head in his hands, covering his face.

‘Just leave me be,’ Yuri silently begged.

“I’ll go…,” Nikiforov solemnly rose up onto his feet, “but know…I never lied to you. I did hear the pakhan heavily complain about Georgi in the hall as the pakhan isn’t me. I wasn’t at liberty to tell you more than necessary.”

Yuri lifted his head up to wipe the stream of tears off his cheeks. “That guardsman stood at attention when you left that white room so don’t tell me you’re not important too!” Yuri shouted over his shoulder.

Victor felt his chest restrict painfully. “Y-Yuri…I’m not I promise-”

“Besides! You’re your own person! You can do what you want!” Katsuki cradled himself in his arms, burying his face between his knees.

‘Was I not in Georgi’s house this entire time? Why was I or Victor pushed around like that? Why under lock and key? Where am I then? Does this mean I can’t trust Mila or Yakov either?’ Yuri's mind raced.

Victor grimaced as he wrung his hands at his sides. “I may be an individual but family is family…I’ll…give you some space…”

Yuri heard a few footfalls onto the wooden floor before feeling a fresh set of tears falling down his face. “W-Wait,” he rasped, cleared his throat and tried again. “Wait.”

Victor halted.

Yuri couldn’t stop the tears as he slid his back up along the door to stand back up. “Wait!” He asked a little bit louder.

Victor turned back around and placed a hand on the door once more. “I’m here. What is it?”

“Can you -sniff- tell me…if you’d let me go even if your family said no?”

Victor felt he was punched in the gut, right in the stomach, but held steadfast.

“Victor…?”

“Y-Yes…yes I would escort you to the airport myself,” he replied, though the words felt like ash in his mouth.

Katsuki sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Would you…buy a ticket?”

Victor pressed his ear against the door. “Yuri? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you, what was that?”

Yuri turned around and rested his his forehead against the cool surface. “Would you -sniff- buy a ticket and,” he cleared his throat, “and come with me…even if your family said no?”

Victor choked back his own threatening tears. “I would if I could.”

Yuri felt a chill run down his spine. “Are you so trapped you couldn’t leave?”

Nikiforov shook his head and took a tiny step back. “Not without my uncle’s permission.”

“Your…uncle?”

Victor held back a yawn. “Yes, my uncle leads this family and he took me in when my father passed away because my mother died at childbirth. Between the hustle this morning and all the theatrics all day I can’t ask for you to understand right now. Not when we could use rest.”

‘Then his uncle the pakhan, right?’ Yuri wondered as his tears shifted to those of the sleep deprived before he next heard the clock behind him chime a quarter till three.

“I can’t…even begin to…God I am so tired…” Yuri yawned, he could barely hold his head up.

‘This drama couldn’t have worse timing,’ Katsuki thought

“I promise I wanted nothing more than to just protect you from all this trouble,” Victor swore. “Can I…show you to a bed? At the very least?”

Yuri briefly looked over his shoulder and pondered for a few moments. ‘I could stew here all night in a chilly room and a noisy clock or at least stew with a pillow.’

Victor tensely waited in silence until he heard the door knob unlock from the inside. He didn’t even reach to pull the door open in the slightest, leaving Yuri to leave the room at his pace.

Yuri kept his eyes on the floor. “I’ll…follow you.”

“All right,” Victor whispered while every fiber wanted to both explain right then and there and hug Yuri and not let go for anything.

It was silent save for the sparse Russian spoken here or there.

Yuri paid no mind to the young man with shoulder length hair from before who was scowling at him as they passed on by. He paid no mind that he heard Mila’s voice, eventually, who was there in her night robe. Even her sudden appearance didn’t surprise him. He was all too ready for sleep. Rapidly speaking in earnest, she sounded like she as asking Victor a million questions for all he cared as the three of them made their way down the halls.

Victor opened a door to an empty bedroom and let Yuri drag his feet inside. He stood there to silently watch Yuri collapse onto the mattress that was straight ahead in the dark room and with a heavy heart shut the door.

“I’ll make sure a guard is right here for tonight,” Mila offered before placing a gentle hand on her cousin’s shoulder. “He doesn’t know the full truth yet. Give him time.”

Victor wiped a stray tear. “He doesn’t have time. We don’t have time to explain without bartering with the Popovich family we need to extend this stupid deadline-”

The cousins started to wonder down the hallway. “Please…you know Yakov meant for the best and I’m sure that can be negotiated-”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Victor interrupted with a sniff. “Given how he reacted, how emotional he is, Uncle will just see another _him_ in the end.”

Mila rushed around and took her cousin’s face into her hands. “Yuri is far stronger than Chris ever was,” she insisted and brought Victor into a hug. “You two are both an emotional pair. Artists through and through. Not meant for this life at all.”

Victor returned her hug. “I’ve tried so hard…”

“Shh~ I know…it looks bleak now, but it will turn around in the morning, all right?”

Victor pulled back his head. “Heh, what an example I must be. Blubbering at this age when you are three years younger than me.”

“Yes…I believe an old man told me once heartache does not care how old you are when I lost my boyfriend of six months last year.”

“Oi…I’m not that old.”

Mila giggled. “Then I’m not that young. Come. Let’s get ourselves to bed.”

\---

Yuri rose up from his bed and took in the sight of his plush guestroom as the light filtered past the sheer window curtains before he pieced together how he got there.

‘Victor…’ Yuri’s chest already started to squeeze in guilt. ‘I…I should see him…see if he is at least okay…’

Yuri slid off the bed, however, he was met with a knock at the door before he could reach the knob.

“Yuri?”

“M-Mila? Is that you?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

The redhead pushed the door open and came inside, dressed for the day in a dark purple dress suit. “How are you holding up this morning? It’s ten-thirty and so I thought I’d come and check on you.”

Yuri wiped the sleepers out of his eyes and yawned. “Just got up. Um…is Victor okay? I think I…no I know I said something’s I shouldn’t have.”

Mila took a step forward. “But not unfair things I bet. I was told we took you for a scary loop there yesterday and I do apologize for that.”

Yuri scratched the back of his head. “Yeah…I am not going to lie I could use some answers…or am I about to get shipped out of here _because_ I had found out already too much?”

Mila shook her head. “I’m not going to stand here and lie either. To be frank, I’d rather see you go for your safety as the less you know the better.” Mila folded her arms. 

“We protect our own so I want to know where you stand with Victor as a person. Either way, I will not fault you if you feel this is already too much. I will not call you a coward or blame you if Victor gets upset.”

“I get it.” Yuri took a step forward. “But…while I was scared I was also tired. I…he deserves a chance to explain. As a person, I still respect and care for him very much.”

Mila nodded. “All right then…but I’m afraid my father is going to do the explaining. He said I can come along, but Victor is busy.”

Yuri bit his lip for a moment. “The painting?”

“Yes, the painting,” she sighed. “Come with me and we will have breakfast in my father’s office.”

Yuri did a double take. “Wait, just so I’m prepared. Who is your father exactly?”

\---

“Victor told me you were knocked out by one of Georgi’s men, correct?” Yakov asked.

Yuri swallowed his sip of coffee but did not look at her in the eye. “Yes. I-I awoke in that study room with the piano and small couch.”

“There’s no reason to speak so softly, you know?”

Yuri only raised his head a little to look at the man sitting behind a desk in front of him. “It’s just a little hard…considering I now know who you are now, Mr. Feltsman.”

Yakov hummed a little in thought. “Yes, I can understand why, but Mila, Victor and myself never thought it would come to this.” He quickly took a bite of his scrambled eggs and swallowed. “So. Would you allow us to fill in the details or do you wish to head back to America not knowing? Don’t get me wrong, I just want to make sure you can handle the information.” He cocked an eyebrow. “And keep a secret if necessary.”

Yuri sat up in his chair, a small part of him wishing Victor had been allowed to be with him that morning if it weren’t for that damn painting. “I’m sure Victor has told you about my anxiety but I’m not that weak I can’t keep things confidential.”

Yakov sat upright in his chair as well. “Good. I’m happy to hear you are open to see reason.”

Mila once again turned her head to Yuri who sat beside her. “I’m sure Victor already told you how he got into the mess with ‘The Emerald’?”

Yuri furrowed his brow in thought. “Sort of?”

“Georgi Popovich had a one of his goons place the order for ‘The Emerald’ from my cousin, posing as a new client.” Mila informed. “Neither him nor myself had any indication this was a trap and once the contract was signed we were in for it the following day when he received an email for directions on the aesthetic of the painting-”

“See, right there I am all ready lost,” Yuri interjected. “I mean, oh no? Paint it and be done. Why speak of Mr. Popovich like they’re the plague?”

Yakov folded his arms. “I would love our families’ history to be so simple to explain, lad, but let’s not forget a more present matter that someone’s big, brown eyes caught his attention?”

“He had no direction for eye color! He told me that,” Yuri flustered in protest.

Yakov held up a hand. “I know. But Victor should have known better, should have asked, picked up on how exacting Georgi was behaving, and sought clarification.”

Yuri hung his head a little. “I can’t argue with that, sir, but I didn’t mean to be a distraction then or now.”

“Then I can see, but now? It’s a little late for that,” Yakov grumbled but gestured to Mila to continue her account.

“When Yakov and I received word at the galleria yesterday, we enacted as quickly as we could. It was something out of a movie, a car chase scene the works to get you two back to our house,” Mila informed. “Not to worry no lives were lost though,” she added quickly to ease any potential fear or concern.

‘Yep. Definitely glad I was out cold for that,’ Yuri told himself. ‘I would’ve needed to be sedated, I would’ve been so terrified.’

“The painting still needs to be done as it’s a contractual arrangement,” Yakov added with regret in his voice. “Last thing both families need is an excuse for there to be more bad blood, however, we weren’t going to have Georgi harass you two for worse or for more.”

“Still doesn’t excuse the theatrics,” Yuri defended, folding his arms. “You locked me away, you had guards barking orders and pushing me around. I believed I was in Popovich’s house! Why not come to me right then and there and explain? Allowed Victor to explain?”

Mila frowned. “For his sake we saw little choice but keep you in the dark as much as possible. Its not like the rest of our family has had a chance to get to know you thus could trust you so I could only protect you so much. I’ll see the guards are kinder from now on though for your stay.”

“Fine…but I don’t understand what you mean by Victor’s sake?”

Mila exhaled a sigh and looked at the pakhan for permission who, in return, nodded.

“Yuri…the last person who got caught up in all this insisted to be the tough guy, to become Victor’s knight, only to find out later his career was ruined to the point he felt he head to turn to the bottle to invoke Victor’s sympathy,” Mila explained before she scowled. “We couldn’t do much to stop it before we knew what Georgi had done, but it was still rather pathetic.”

Yuri pieced the rest together. “Chris…he was mad at Victor in the end…let me guess Georgi black listed the man?”

“Da~” Yakov sighed. “More or less, anyway. However, Chris himself was found to be unreasonable and hotheaded too and, although Victor tried to keep his faith in him, I am truly glad you had come along to helped him see the folly, helped him through leaving Chris for good. And no, right off the bat, side note, sorry, I never cared for Victor’s homosexuality, I’m a Catholic man. However, I’m also human, not his Judge.” Yakov took another bite or two of his food to show he had nothing else to say about it, that it was final in his beliefs.

“Giacometti didn’t deserve him,” Yuri replied albeit boldly. “You weren’t there when I saw Chris pin him on the couch that night last week.”

“Believe me, I’m grateful,” Yakov replied. “but to go back to the under lock and key thing…that’s…actually his…uh, need to feel secure.”

Yuri brought his head back sharply. “W-What?”

“The man’s anxiety run’s deep whenever he is in this house,” Yakov clarified. “I can guarantee you that white room you were in with him last night is locked right now. He feels safer there when working, to be kept away in the event other families or business men wish to visit. He has done this since he had hit the big leagues with his art.”

“I’m getting the sense that ‘visit’ a far cry from just: here’s some muffins we were in the neighborhood. Am I right?” Yuri gathered.

“Heh, that would be correct,” Yakov replied. “But I can’t implicate my family with an outsider further. We’ve done our best to keep the media from knowing how sensitive the man is.”

“I’m far from one to fault him for that.”

Yakov nodded.

“So he reached stardom on his own then?” Yuri changed the subject without missing a beat. “The black market, the mafia, and so on had nothing to do with that?” 

Mila shook her head. “No amount of money can buy his talent…though Georgi would argue otherwise. His talent pales in comparison if money didn’t pay off critics.”

“Oh~ he’s a jealous type, isn’t he?” Yuri asked.

Mila nodded. “Highly. And he is quick to anger.”

“Sounds like a cliché boss…though I will admit I panicked myself because I thought I was facing my own stereotypes of the mob yesterday.”

Mila let out a dry laugh. “Well the stereotypes come from somewhere. To be fair, he really is, but he’s also the man who got under Victor’s skin far too many times.”

“Victor appeared calm when I was there so I don’t understand,” Yuri replied.

“Really now?” Yakov asked.

“Yes, in the hotel conference room I was taken too, Victor had this stone-cold face, like nothing was about to bother him.”

“Hmm, then you had more impact on him than I thought.” Yakov gave Yuri a small grin. “Spasibo.”

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “Huh?”

“Thank you,” Yakov clarified.

“Oh..okay…for what exactly?” Yuri wondered, 

“Popovich knows Victor isn’t as iron clad in mental strength as the rest of our family,” Mila explained. “For years he has wanted to exploit Victor’s talent for his gains.”

Yuri sat his coffee mug on the desk quickly, lest he drop it otherwise, and folded his arms. “I-I wish I had known…I feel awful…”

“Yes, well, each man deals with his weaknesses differently. The debonair act in front of the camera is really just for that I assure you,” Yakov remarked.

“Father,” Mila lightly admonished. “Victor isn’t putting on a show entirely. His confidence grew from the moment you let him be his own person.”

“Well, I did to a point, I love my nephew too,” Yakov replied.

“His apartment, the galleria, those were funded by you then?” Yuri asked. “To keep him close?”

“To keep him safe,” Yakov corrected.

“Him or his talent?” Yuri slapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry…that was rude of me.”

“No…its more than fair,” Yakov sighed. “I can see why one would think so. But. If there’s one thing those mob movies got right is we love our family very much. When he turned twenty-one I felt it was only right to give him a sense of a normal life outside this house and not feel locked away in a cage. Of course, I promised his father, my brother, to look after him as though he were my own so I became a so-called assistant in my free time while Mila took the opportunity to remain close to her cousin.”

“If you are his uncle…why is it not Victor Feltsman?”

“Nikiforov was his mother’s maiden name, one he felt more comfortable to use as a penname of sorts with the world and further separate himself from the mafia...sort of but it was his choice.”

“I see…” Yuri took in and let out a breath. “Well, I’m happy Victor got the opportunity. A part of me last night feared every move of his was dictated. Will we be able to return to his apartment?”

Yakov folded his hands together on the desk. “Yuri Katsuki, the short answer is yes. Moreover, I’ve seen the positive impact you’ve been on my nephew during your stay I appreciate it. That said, yesterday I saw no guarantee you wouldn’t find yourself in the middle of more family spats if you were out in the open, free to roam the halls, not to mention after getting hit in the head like that I was afraid it would be too much too soon, especially over the course of what should’ve been a short stay. So, I thought it would be best to keep you in the dark, leaving you to your own conclusions. But today I see fault in that plan and apologize. Victor was right as I see you’re a smarter man and one of character.”

“Thank you…wait,” Yuri jolted. “Should’ve been a short stay?”

“Victor has to get this painting done and I feel you inspire him. It would be unjust of me to just ship you off here and now or tomorrow,” Yakov sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I’ll barter for some extra time and get you a ticket change for next week,” Yakov rationalized. “Would that be all right?”

Yuri felt he could only nod.

“Beyond that I need you to take that flight. Vitya has no need for more heartache and I hear how he speaks of you. You stay, it will not be just the media that’d be after you and I rather not have another circus so soon nor subject you to that kind of attention.”

‘Might want to tell my heart that.’ Yuri shook his a little. ‘No this is for the best.’

“Sounds good. I will be with Victor until he gets the painting done, I owe him that much as a friend and for his hospitality.”

“Thank you, Yuri.” Yakov stood up, signaling the meeting was done. “Mila will escort you back to Victor’s side and I’ll make the arrangements.”

Yuri stood up but felt his heart was still heavy with guilt, heavier still now that he had a better picture of the man he cared for.

Mila shut the door after her and Yuri. “Come this way. I’ll let someone know about the extension, okay?”

“What if he can’t?”

“Oh he will. I wouldn’t doubt my father and his temper for anything.”

“Ah.”

“Not that he lashes out for no good reason…oh this way.”

They turned right and headed towards another hall.

“No, I get it…um so your family strictly deals with the art world, huh?”

“Can’t go much more that than, I’m afraid. Not part of our family and all, yadda, yadda.”

“I understand…I just hope Victor will understand too…”

Mila slowed down. “Hey, I know my father can make him out to like some damsel in distress, but if you knew all the stories…its just been a lot.”

Yuri felt the need to stop but kept his lead feet moving. “Today has already been a lot to process. I feel today I should just let him paint and not have him worry about me? Maybe return to my room?”

“Yuri?”

“Yes?”

“Trust me, he _wants_ to see you. Paint with him? Take your mind off things?”

The pair took a left and eventually Yuri recognized a few decorations which told him they were getting close. “And yet somehow make it clear to him? I tried you know, ever since you asked when calling for a taxi…”

Mila remained quiet. “I know, I was…hoping that this whole thing with Georgi and Victor being a part of my family would have never come up. I honestly wanted to him to be blissful, happier.” She slowed down and came to stop before she turned around. “He’s just down the way, the guard will let you in okay?”

Yuri nodded. “Thank you…for trusting me.”

Mila placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “No, thank you. You two seem to be stronger for the sake of the other.”

“Heh, you seem very astute.”

“I have to be,” she shrugged. “I’m the only woman in this house.”

Yuri smiled. “Ah, I see… well I’ll talk to you later then?”

“Yes, see you later, Katsuki.”

Yuri nodded his goodbye, headed forward for a few more feet before he faced the door.

The guard appeared to recognize him from yesterday and turned to unlock the door.

Yuri walked in, the door was shut and locked behind him, and remained still on the other side.

Victor remained standing at the sink, watching the running faucet water run over the brushes which laid over the drain, having barely acknowledging Yuri was there beyond looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“How…How are you?” Yuri asked, unable to take much more silence. “Are you all right?”

Victor slowly went about to grip the edge of the counter top with both hands and yet could barely look in Yuri’s direction. “I have…barely made progress this morning,”  
he cleared his throat, “I have been pathetic all morning despite some shut eye…sorry I just don’t know how to face you right now…”

Yuri took a step forward. “Nothing about you is pathetic. We were tired really early this morning and we were emotional and that is normal, right? We can’t both be loons, right?” Yuri gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Victor turned to his right. “Yuri…I don’t know how much anyone has told you,” he stepped forward to Yuri’s direction, “but the fact you’re still here,” he took another step, “it means a lot to me, you know?”

Yuri dropped his hand, returning it to his side and took a step forward too. “Mila and her father told me a great deal. They appear to trust me enough to explain, and regret not being transparent from the start. I don’t know the particulars of the family business of course, heh, but let’s paint, okay? I’ve had my fill of this drama that seems to keep following us and-” Yuri read Victor’s sad face, “and you…really look like you need a hug…”

Victor stiffly held out his arms. “Oh, you have _no_ idea…”

Two quick strides the two embraced; almost immediately Yuri felt Victor was trying to squeeze the air out of his lungs he clung so desperately as he rested his silver head upon his shoulder.

“Thank you for coming back,” Victor whispered, finally loosening his arms after a few moments.

Yuri took in and let out a long breath. “It’s a complicated mess, but you’ve done nothing wrong. I can’t fault you for that or wanting to follow the wishes of your family.”

The two remained quiet after that for the next few minutes, appreciating the other’s security.

‘Okay…step one done,’ Yuri thought. ‘Step two…might as well…’

“Victor?”

“Hmm?”

Yuri took a step back and looked into his eyes. “Yakov…your uncle told me he hopes to extend your deadline.”

Victor relaxed further. “That’s good to hear.”

“He’s also offered to…um, help me exchange my ticket for a later date. He thinks I’d be safer if I go…eventually.”

Victor didn’t jump to complain, protest, or rashly want to leave to face his uncle as Yuri feared would come to pass. Instead, his eyes appear to dull, as though he were bracing for impact.

‘Those are walls he is putting up…’ Yuri realized before he cleared his throat.

“I was going to ask what you think, Victor. Do you think I will be safe? With Georgi and the potential media running in the longer I stay and so on? I want to make sure you feel confident about me staying, regardless for how much longer.”

Victor rapidly blinked and his brow furrowed. “I uh, well…yes, it would be responsible to keep those mind, huh?” Victor took a step back but kept Yuri’s hands in his. “I will…leave that decision to you, okay? Seriously, I don’t want you feel any obligation.”

Yuri gave a small smile. “Obligation?”

Katsuki slid his hand around the back of Victor’s head and promptly covered the man’s lips with his.

‘I care too much for you, Victor…so here’s my step three.’

Yuri lowered himself from his toes and gave Victor a smile as he saw Victor’s shocked face.

“Heh, I think we passed mere obligation some time ago…I just haven’t had a chance to tell your uncle yet.”

Victor blinked and smiled as though a new hope was breathed into him as he gingerly placed his hands about Yuri’s hips. “Yuri…are you sure?”

“I’m only as sure as time allows because who knows what the future will bring.” Yuri placed his hands, flat, onto Victor’s chest. 

Victor grinned despite himself. “Why are you chuckling?”

Yuri shook his head. “I-I just surprised myself is all, heh. I have no idea where that came from just now, heh.”

Nikiforov took a small step closer. “Is there more?”

Yuri exhaled through his nose and, for a moment, was consciously aware he stood before this man without shaking knees or blushing for once and that spurred him to continue. “I…I want to be trusted as much as I trust you. If there is any obligation, and you still want me in some capacity, Victor, friend or lover, I need you to let me in here.” He firmly pressed the tip of his right pointer into Victor’s chest.

‘Did I not say I’d like to stay?’ Yuri recalled his words from yesterday. ‘That I feel better closer to you?’

Victor took both of his hands to cover and press the entirety of Yuri’s hand over his heart. “That will never be a problem.”  
\----

Thank you for reading!  
I tried to not info dump on you, but I felt Yuri wasn’t in a position to not get only a few answers rather than all of them that were needed/appropriate for the time.  
Also, I felt I had to make it clearer that Mila and Victor are closer in age than what she was in the show. ^_^ please leave feedback. It’s always encouraging to know how you like it so far.


	12. Blues

That Thursday night, the face of a strikingly beautiful lady with goddess golden hair and deep morning glory eyes posed with large, sparkling emerald earrings, staring off over her right shoulder while from the neck down and most of the background had yet to be completed.

‘It’s not his best but decent…damn you Georgi…’

Yuri shook his head free from his thoughts to focus. “I’m still appalled Popovich has completely changed the woman on you. Even colorblind I can tell she isn’t as exotic as she used to be.”

Victor continued to his precise strokes. “I miss her too.” He refilled his round bristle brush and gave a short sigh. “I am not about to go into the the psyche of the man, but he is nuts and I would rather just get this done.”

Yuri exhaled, noting the lingering depression in Victor’s voice. “Right...I’m going to go wash these brushes too, okay?”

Victor nodded. “Sure.”

Yuri went to the sink. “I don’t know if you’re hungry yet but we should start thinking about it, no?”

“Da~ I suppose we should…”

Standing before the sink, Yuri let the water run over his brushes. “How are we doing on paints? Or are we ready for a break?”

Victor looked at his board filled with mostly used dollops of paint. “I’m still good. “Could you see if the brushes you washed an hour ago are dried yet? I really need my number two script brush again.”

Yuri let the water run, went over the drying rack, selected the brush from the six he had cleaned before and patted the bristles dry as he walked back to Victor’s side. 

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

Yuri lingered, watching Victor work for a few moments before he felt he should return to washing the brushes. “You know, have you considered setting up a work place with a sun window? A window close to the ceiling?” Yuri asked while heading back over to the sink. “You could let a little light in that way.”

‘And still feel safe,’ Yuri added privately.

Victor shook his head. “First floor is safest in case I need to evacuate.”

“Evacuate?” The moment Yuri asked he regretted it immediately.

Victor dropped his brush. “Shit.” He leaned over to pick it up. “Yes. Evacuate.”

‘Crap, I don’t want to stir up old memories…’

“I see…but it’s a little dreary in here all day, isn’t it?” Yuri quickly changed the subject.

Victor shrugged, twirling the brush handle in between his fingers like a pencil. “It’s only been me using this place until now…not even Chris has seen this place…”

Yuri had turned off the water and set the brushes onto fresh paper towels to pat dry the excess. “I see…as much as I am glad to share this space with you I still think some sun would do you good,” he remarked gently and grabbed the paint thinner and clean cup from the cabinet.

Victor watched Yuri work to place each the used brushes into the cup of paint thinner for a thorough soak, to free each one from the oil paint residue, and discreetly stood up to walk over to Yuri’s side.

“There we go. I-” Yuri turned around to see Victor was standing right behind him. “O-Oh! Hey, now who’s trying to be a ninja around here?” He teased.

Victor smile flickered. “Sorry. I thought I could surprise you with a hug.” He slinked his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“Hold on, my hands are all wet still-”

Victor pulled Yuri away from the counter regardless. “I don’t care if your hands are ice cold right now.” Nikiforov held Yuri close to him. “I need to recharge.”

Yuri caved with a sigh and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. “Yeah, me too…it’s been a long day since this morning.”

Victor hummed in agreement and hugged Yuri a little tighter.

‘This…feels so right…’ Yuri thought.

“I do not want you to worry about me being in here, okay?” Victor gently spoke up after several, quiet moments. “I have grown to love this place as it is over the years.”

Yuri lightly combed Victor’s bangs. “But…I have seen you happier in brighter places. Believe me, I don’t think this is for the best to be in here. In fact, I believe this is the last place you wanted to be back in.”

“Hmm, is that so?”

Yuri pecked Victor’s cheek. “Frankly? This is a torture chamber in comparison to the galleria workspace and hell compared to your apartment.”

Victor gave a husky chuckle. “I see…”

Yuri nodded.

Victor looked around. “Yeah…the sunlight is sounding to be pretty good.”

Yuri stepped back and read Victor’s face. “Then let’s take a break? Maybe a quick walk?”

Victor turned his head to the door and spoke to the guard in Russian for a bit.

“Good.” He turned his silver head back to Yuri. “Now we have fifteen or so minutes. He’s going go see how dinner is coming alone and see where Mila or Yakov is on that extension.”

“Oh good,” Yuri brightened up and looked over his shoulder. “Let me finish with these brushes and we can go around the house floor at least for a change of pace.”

Victor’s smile grew a little. “No…” he whispered as gently turned Yuri’s face back to him, “I have enough light right here.”

Luckily, the air vent overhead made its cycle, turning itself on to suck up any dust or paint fumes. It wasn’t loud exactly, but provided enough white noise to help mask their moans.

“Mmm ney~” Yuri slipped his right pointer finger between their lips and pulled away. “Is this really okay?”

Victor took Yuri’s right hand and brought Yuri’s head forward. “You tell me.”

“Eh- ohmmph,” Yuri felt Victor’s kiss was unrelenting while fingers played with his black hair. Katsuki held onto Victor’s shirt about the middle of his back and felt he was about to be swept away all over again, but welcomed it.

Victor pulled back for air. The two already a mess, both were panting in each other’s arms.

‘With tousled black hair and half-lidded eyes paired with flushed cheeks…’

Victor gently cupped Yuri’s face. “Can I sketch you?”

‘With large eyes and tender lips paired with an endearing gaze…’

Yuri wiped a stray tear from Victor’s eye. “As long as I get to sketch you too.”

The left corner of Victor’s lips turned up for a split second. “Heh.” He sniffed and leaned forward. “But later?”

Yuri could only chuckle before Victor covered his lips once again.

‘Or always would work too,’ Yuri thought.

The two wobbled and shuffled, unable to keep their hands off each other until, eventually, Yuri felt himself pressed against a wall. 

“Phwa~” Yuri pulled back to briefly take in account where he was exactly, but next felt Victor’s forehead onto his own.

“Yuri…” Victor ran his hands down the man’s sides. “There is still so much I feel I don’t know about you, and yet I…” he linked his hands against the small of Yuri’s back, “I am so glad you are here.”

"I am too." Yuri he framed Victor’s face with this hands. 

‘But it’s not a matter of me leaving or coming back ever now though,’ he reflected. ‘I’m being told to leave and yet I should ask myself if I am even strong enough to stay in Victor’s world-’

“Yuri?”

Katsuki smiled as big, wondering eyes, still hoping this was okay, and a soft voice pulled him back from his thoughts. He slid a hand around the back of Victor’s head and brought the Russian forward. ‘But that I can think about later.’

Their lips drew nearly only to crash back together again as if this was their last one. Teetering along the line of desperation yet so much hope.

Yuri felt nimble fingers work a few buttons from the bottom of his shirt before an icy yet pleasant touch of said fingers caressed his stomach.

‘This…getting dangerous…but I don’t want him to stop.’

“Ah. Mmmph!”

Victor quickly took Yuri’s chin with his left and slipped his tongue past his lips.

Yuri felt a shrill of excitement run down his spine and dug his hands into those silver locks at the same time Victor held him tighter as though he would break apart any second and fall through his fingers like sand.

The two rocked forward slightly then Yuri would find his head and backside tap against the wall only to be rocked back forward once again.

“Yuri…”

“Ah.” Yuri bit his lip back from his moan as Victor moved onto kiss his cheek and run his lips to trace the right side of his jawline.

“I need you,” Victor pecked a long the side of Yuri’s neck. “So much.” Victor confessed in a whisper. “My light. My inspiration. My strength and hope this world.”

“V-Vic..tor…”

Nikiforov then pulled back to return to look into Yuri’s blown-out, chocolate eyes and cupped his cool, right hand over the Japanese’ cheek. “I do not know what I did to have you in my life, to meet you as I did and be living with you as we did, but I am grateful.”

Yuri took his left hand to gently hold onto Victor’s right forearm. ‘I can say the same thing about you too you know...’

Katsuki exhaled and gave a brief smile before he pecked the tip of Victor’s nose. “Anymore flattery like that and my heart is going to burst,” he quietly teased and brought the Russian’s forehead to rest on his own.

“I…I feel we...heh may have some trouble getting back to work now…” Yuri whispered first after a few moments of silence.

“Mmm~ but it felt amazing…” Victor rumbled, letting his hands rest lazily around Yuri’s hips.

There they peacefully remained until there was a knock on the door five minutes later.

Victor stood upright and turned his head towards the door. “Da?” He replied, leaving Yuri for a bit to straighten out his clothes.

The voice on the other side was that of the guard returning to report.

“Spasibo!”

“Eh? What’s going on, Victor?”

Yuri felt his heart skip a beat when Nikiforov returned to his side with the brightest smile he hadn’t seen all day.

“Sounds like our break continues.”

Yuri blinked, confused. “Eh?”

Victor pecked Yuri’s cheek and took a step back. “My uncle has bartered for Monday and ‘The Emerald’ is about half way done. I would like for us to eat outside of here, at the dinner table if that’s okay with you. Besides, you have hardly sat down all day.”

Yuri let out an excited gasp. “Really? That is reliving to hear…but…”

Victor’s shoulders fell a little when he saw Yuri hesitate. “What is it?”

“Well I need to call Phichit, let him know of the delay. What if he has called my cell since being here? I could claim I had run out of minutes but…oh shoot.”

“Yuri?”

“Rent is also coming up. I should also make sure he has it under control or if I should wire some from my account, Paypal it or something.”

Victor nodded. “I understand. How about this? We eat, I will ask for a secure laptop and phone and take care of the short matter before we kick back for the rest of the evening?”

Yuri caught Victor’s hand to hold him back from turning to go. “Rest of the evening?”

“Why not?” Victor shrugged. “We have extra time now.”

“But…wouldn’t Georgi expect it before Monday? And at it’s very best? What if that’s the absolute latest day? Oh gosh, what did Yakov even barter the time for? I mean, you told me earlier today Georgi had burned a part of your galleria down because you weren’t there in person. I just don’t want to push this kind of guy-”

Quick and deep Victor planted another kiss onto Yuri’s lips before he placed a finger before his own while pulling back. “Shhh~ if we’re not careful we will will be bait for drama again.”

Yuri took a sec and grinned. “Yeah…okay.”

Tonight was for them.

The two left the room after cleaning up the space and followed the guard to the dinner hall where Yakov and Mila had just begun to eat.

“Have you been waiting long, Uncle?” Victor asked.

Yakov looked over as he wiped his lips free from the tomato soup and stood up. “Victor! Not at all. Come and join us.”

Yuri tilted his head. ‘Has quite a different persona here at home, doesn’t he,’ he thought to himself as he walked by Victor’s side to join him at the table.

“Oh it’s a merlot…hey, Yuri, try the wine and tell me what you think, okay?” Victor realized and asked moments after saying Grace.

“Ah, okay.” It was like a dry fruit tart in his mouth but tasty. “Its good, I’ve haven’t had this before.”

“The chef picked it out for the pasta,” Victor informed with a smile.

“That so…”

“Here, try the soup first and the pasta dish is called pelmeni, I think you’ll like this too.”

Yuri glanced in Yakov and Mila’s direction as Victor eagerly filled his plate for him.

‘Both of them look like they haven’t seen Victor talk this much in one sitting before,’ Katuski deadpanned in his observation.

“Here we are, give it a try.

Yuri brought a spoonful to his lips. ‘It’s definitely veggie…’

“Yes, this is good too.” Yuri took a few more sips of the soup. “What’s in this dish by the way? I see cabbage...”

“Ah, its called green shchi so there is your sorrel, spinach, and other greens in there I suppose, with said cabbage.”

Mila propped her left hand under her chin. “Vit~ya…guess what?”

Victor turned his head. “Hmm?”

“Napoleon cake tonight.”

Yuri held back a laugh when he saw Victor’s eyes practically sparkle. “I take it you like this cake?”

Mila nodded. “Oh its his favorite. Do not get him started.”

“I think you’ve done that already,” Yuri teased back. “What does look like?”

Victor Nikiforov. Twenty-seven years old. A famous painter. Almost jumped with excitement in his chair.

Mila started to giggle. “You just had to ask.”

Yakov coughed to clear his throat. “Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“Let the man eat, you have been talking to him almost after every bite,” he gently chided.

Mila, however, couldn’t stop smiling. “Oh let them be, its been a long day, Father.”

Yuri took another sip of wine and swallowed as he slid his free hand under the table to place it over the middle of Victor’s thigh.

Victor looked at Yuri from the corner of his eye and had a bite of pelmeni pasta as he slid his hand under the table to slide his fingers between Yuri’s and gave a gentle squeeze.

“How comes ‘The Emerald’?” Yakov asked after a few more bites in silence.

“She is about half way done,” Victor replied simply, squeezing Yuri’s hand a snugly.

“Oh good. So would Saturday night be a good estimate?”

Victor nodded but looked to take a sip of water rather than look at Yakov in the eyes. “Estimate, yes.”

Yakov set his water glass down. “Monday is the deadest of deadlines, Vitya.”

‘I knew it,’ Yuri thought as he turned over his hand to better return Victor’s squeeze.

“And he will have what he paid for,” Victor replied.

“Good.” Yakov looked to Yuri. “Your flight will be this coming Tuesday. I’ve arranged my jet to take you.”

“S-Sir!” Yuri’s jaw nearly dropped. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

Yakov wiped his mouth and shrugged. “Please, I’ve been reminded I had a business meeting in New York so the pit stop in Detroit is nothing.”

Yuri’s heart squeezed in turn as he felt Victor hold his hand tightly for a moment. “T-Thank you, um, I hate to bother you with a favor, but, unfortunately, my roommate at home hasn’t heard from me in quite awhile and our rent is coming up. Can I have the means to talk with him for a bit?”

“Sure!” Yakov nodded. “You’re far from a hostage here, Yuri, and again apologize for the fiasco earlier. So we will get you a phone after dinner.”

“And a computer?” Victor added. “Yuri may need to transfer funds.”

“Of course.” Yakov nodded again. “After that will you two be returning to the work room?”

Yuri kicked himself. ‘Crap, I was hoping this topic would distract from that.’

From the corner of their eyes the two exchanged a quick glance.

“I’m not going to lie, Uncle, I really would like to take some time tonight.”

Yakov’s shoulder’s fell. “Not to guilt-trip you but I don’t think that is wise. Extension or not, the extra days negotiated was only agreed upon only if he were to receive a few of our stocks each day you go past Friday.”

Katsuki nearly choked on his water.

“Y-Yuri?” Victor took back his hand and patted the man’s back. “Are you all right?”

“I just…that took me by surprise is all.”

“How so lad?” Yakov asked.

“You were fine with Saturday as an estimate and the painting is half complete. Victor just wants a few hours of extra relaxation and we can get up early so…I think we will be fine, right? You can give him the types of stocks, right? Go cheap.”

Victor smirked.

Yakov’s eyes brightened in realization. “Smart…”

Mila nodded. “Makes sense to me. No sense slave driving ourselves now, right, Father?”

“Saturday only gives you an extra day then. Can you do it by then? Not to sound greedy but timeliness would look good on the family too.”

“Sure, I can manage that,” Victor replied. “As long as Georgi doesn’t come pounding away at our front door.”

“Humph, the bastard comes within range of this house I’ll pop a cap on his ass myself.”

Yuri suddenly snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth. “S-Sorry -snort- that…whew…I’m sorry,” he apologized as he turned his head away to sniggered some more before he spoke quickly. “The mental picture that popped in my head when you said that, ha ha.”

“Cartoonish?” Victor chuckled.

“Heh, do you get Looney Tunes in Russia?” Yuri buried his blushing face in his hands.

Victor chuckled louder as he patted Yuri’s shaking shoulders.

\---

“Yuri~!”

“H-Hi, Phichit,” Yuri greeted, already apologetic. “Sorry I’m just getting back to you now it has been a crazy couple of days. I had run out of minutes so I’m sorry if my number looks different. Had to get a new phone.”

“I wondered why the number looked odd, but that’s okay, I’ve been swamped at work I haven’t had time to call.”

Yuri switched the phone to his other ear as Victor worked to get the laptop going at the cleared off dinner table. “I see, well, how have you been?”

“Good just about to get ready for work actually.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll make this short. Um…I’ve decided to stay for an extra few days.”

There was a pause at the end of the line. “Really? Weren’t you leaving tomorrow? What changed?”

“Yes I was, but, the art show has kept me so busy that I hadn’t had much time to see Russia yet.”

“Oh that does end tomorrow, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, how did it go?”

“I was cleaned out, imagine that?”

Yuri saw Victor give him a brief look but went about to get the English translated website for Katsuki’s online banking up and running.

“Really?! Awesome! I’m proud of you man!”

“Thanks! It means a lot!” Yuri beamed.

“So…is he okay with you staying too?”

Yuri realized Victor could overhear when Victor next patted his knee and gave a small grin while still working on the computer.

“Y-Yes. We hope to visit a few places.”

“I see…do I need to say told you so-”

“No, no you don’t,” Yuri flustered as Phichit chuckled.

“Ri~ght…”

Victor turned his head to hide a smile but let out a laugh when Yuri poked his side.

Yuri huffed through his nose. “Anyway…the thought also occurred to me today that rent is coming up. Of course, I wanted to chat with you for a bit too, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Ah, thank you for the reminder because its actually my turn this month.”

Yuri sat up in his chair. “O-Oh okay, you sure?”

“Yep! Looking on my calendar app right now. It’s all good man, but thanks for checking in. What day will you fly out then?”

Yuri swallowed hard. “Uh, this Tuesday is my new flight date.”

“Really…that sounds expensive to change it for one so soon.”

Yuri nodded. “I know, but considering I got my paintings sold and so on…”

“Heh, yeah, I hear you. You deserve a vacation. Planning on taking a taxi when you land to get home?”

“Yeah, no need to rearrange things at your work.”

“Sounds good…I got to go, but take care of yourself, okay?”

“Sure. Have a good one.”

“Oh and, Yuri?”

“Tell your sweetheart he mumbles too much I can hear him from here.”

-Click-

‘Goddammit, Phichit.’ Yuri rolled his eyes but couldn’t let out a dry laugh.

Victor tilted his head. “I mumble?”

Yuri looked up from his phone. “Yeah, heh, you do often, especially when you’re in the zone working.”

Victor gave a sheepish grin. “I see…so he thinks I’m your sweetheart, eh?”

Yuri blushed. “He likes to tease me a lot when it comes to relationships -cough- not that I’ve ever had any-”

“What was that?”

Yuri rapidly shook his head. “A-Anyway, um…it looks like I won’t need to transfer funds,” Yuri relaxed into his chair as he put his borrowed cellphone on the table. “You would think I would have had this automated by now but it depends on our jobs so….”

Victor shook his head as he let out a dry laugh. “Heh, it’s all right. Besides, I did overhear you didn’t need to so I went ahead and looked up a place.”

“Oh?” Yuri scooted over and looked at the computer screen.

‘The Hermitage Museum?’

“Oh I’ve heard about this place...” Yuri took over the mouse pad and scrolled down the tour webpage. “I bet the photos on Google hardly do it justice, huh?”

Victor nodded. “Da~ I thought here would be a good place to take you…before-”

“What about Monday?” Yuri asked.

“Huh?”

Yuri typed in Russia tourism St. Petersburg on the search engine. “Well we have that day too, right? The museum sounds like a good Sunday trip so is there anywhere else you’d like to go on Monday?”

Victor brightened a little and nodded. “Well um,” he took back the mouse pad and briefly looked at the listed points of interest. “If you want to see more museums I think the Admiralty building would be a good place.”

“True, is there somewhere you haven’t visited before or in a long time?”

Victor rose an eye brow as Yuri pretended to study the screen. “Somewhere personal, you mean?”

The tips of Yuri’s ears turned red, giving him away instantly. “Is that wrong?” He squeaked, a little embarrassed.

Victor shook his head and leaned forward to peck Yuri’s cheek. “No…but I’ll leave our last place a surprise then, all right?”

Yuri smiled and took Victor’s hand into his. “Can’t wait.”

Nikiforov pressed a kissed onto Yuri’s temple and used his freehand to shut the computer. “Now then…what would you like to do tonight?”

“Hmm…would you…care to show me around the house?”

Victor stood up and offered a hand. “Of course.”

The library, the study, the kitchen, one room followed by another save for those off limits.

“One to ten how close do you think my stereotypes to the mafia world are?” Yuri asked as they traveled upstairs.

Victor smirked. “I was brought into the main circle _after_ my parents passed away, I wasn’t raised to take over.”

“Even though Yakov is your uncle? Does that mean you don’t know what your family really does?”

Victor shook his head. “I do, but a lot of is confidential for your protection, Yuri.”

“Ah.”

Yuri followed Victor down the hall after reaching the top.

“If nothing else, I assure you we don’t exercise violence just because someone ticks one of us off, cut off fingers, or go on assassinations and so on, that’s all Hollywood.”

Victor punched a few numbers on a key pad and pulled open another door”

Yuri hesitated at first by followed Victor inside. “So you don’t need have a show of force then?”

“More so the name with prestige and influence which gives the Feltsman name power.”

“A show of value rather than terror.”

Victor nodded. “Yes. With Georgi as a widely known exception to families like ours in this business, why kill when you can trade or pay? What for exactly or why we do what we do, however, I can’t say.”

Yuri took in the treasures he now was beholding inside the small carpeted room which covered the four walls. “I can…take a guess…”

Still life.

Each and every painting, all in acrylic.

A few different vases.

A couple bouquets.

Four different statues.

One was of intricate Russian dolls all in a row in order of their sizes.

‘These are so intricate…’ Yuri thought. ‘But the style-’

“What do you think?” Victor asked.

Yuri turned around to see he was looking back. “I…I’m not entirely sure…”

“What do you mean?”

Yuri walked to Victor’s side in the middle of the room. “May I ask why these beautiful pieces are all hung in here like this? Under lock and key? Are they kept here to be safe from the black market or the fine art world in general? They’re such wonderful works.”

Katsuki watched Victor’s eyes waver as he looked side to side at the pieces of art. “They were my mother’s,” he replied softly. “And yes, you could say that too as Yakov wanted to keep a piece of his sister-in-law safe here, for his brother’s sake, when the family lost her after I was born.”

Yuri stepped in a little closer. “Victor, I-”

“I know, I know, I promised no more drama but…I haven’t stepped foot in here for years, ever since I moved to the apartment.”

Yuri took Victor’s right hand into his own. “It’s all right…thank you for showing me this…,” he looked side to side, “this art is precious to your family…it’s an honor to get to see them,” he whispered, finishing his words with looking into Nikiforov’s eyes.

Victor squeezed Yuri’s hand before pulling Katuski in for a quick embrace. “Of course. I’m sure she would’ve loved to have met you.”

Yuri stepped back and smiled. “What was her name?”

“Tatiana.”

\---  
Thank you for reading!


	13. Yellows

“Tatiana…” Yuri repeated. “Sounds lovely, and I’m not just saying that.”

Victor nodded and took Yuri’s hand. “I know you’re not…come…I think we lingered in this mini gallery long enough.”

“Ok.”

Yuri shut the door after them and the two stood just right outside. “Um…would you like to…oh wait, what time is it?”

Victor checked his watch. “Nine-thirty.”

“Ooh, really?” Yuri bowed his head and scratched the left side. “I feel like it’s later to be honest.”

“Da~” Victor sighed lowly.

Yuri looked up from the floor and saw Nikiforov’s eyes were lingering at the door.

“Victor…?” He touched his upper arm. “Are you all right?”

Nikiforov quickly looked away. “Yes…sorry I-”

“Don’t be…do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

At first, Victor remained silent and headed down the hall at a slow pace with Yuri’s hand in his.

“I…to be honest no one’s asked me if I was ever interested to know about her. Father never did…Yakov never did. I’ve only known her through photos or her art.”

“I see…what do you imagine she was like?”

“Hmm, I’d say she must’ve been a looker.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smile. “Good genes, I can get behind that.”

“Heh, and I think she would’ve been smart and kept my father in check.”

“Yeah? Sounds like my mother honestly.”

“Well, I’m sure a lot of good mothers are and do, heh.”

“Makes sense, but what do you think made her unique?”

Victor pondered and wondered in silence as the two made a corner and went down another hall. “Hmm…I’m not sure. Her smile? Her attitude? Her paintings expressed a lot of creativity, but beyond that I’m not sure.”

“I see.”

“What was your mother like?” Victor asked.

“Mine? Oh, well, um, about as a mother can be I suppose, but…I left Japan to pursue my dream and I…well we didn’t exactly leave on good terms.”

Victor squeezed Yuri’s hand. “I’m sure she’d still love to hear from you. See if you’re at least okay. Mothers are forgiving, yes?”

Yuri shook and bowed his head sadly. “I gave them time, Victor, believe me I did, and I tried.” Katsuki came to a halt. “I just…when you’re told you’re not the son they wanted-” Yuri shook his head and looked out the window on his left. “Sorry, it’s just better dealt with and done, you know?”

“They are that old fashioned, eh?” Victor put bluntly.

“Hmm, well, you see, they wouldn’t let me play any sports, or pursue any extra curriculum as they always needed me in the onsen. I was fine with it of course, help the family, but…” Yuri took Nikiforov’s other hand and squeezed both when he finally back at Victor’s face. “Then I saw you and your art.”

Victor held back his reply when he saw Yuri’s sadness in his eyes turn into that of determination mixed with gratitude. “I… haven’t looked back since.”

Skipped a beat. A pitter patter never meant for just girls with weak knees and tiaras.

“Yuri…”

Sleet which had started to fall earlier that night, invited the men’s gaze to look out the window when it started to quickly into sheets.

“Aw~ and here I hoped it would clear up already, a late night stroll sounded nice.”

“Pfft, hehe, not all of us are impervious to your winter weather, Victor,” Yuri teased. “I would become a popsicle in no time at this hour.”

Victor watched Yuri, who was still looking out the window, from the corner of his eye and noticed he was shivering while appearing to doing his best to hide it.

“Did the thought make you cold?” Victor whispered.

Yuri caved and started to rub his arms. “This hallway is chilly but I didn’t want to complain.”

Victor took his left hand and placed in the middle of Yuri’s back to guide him forward. “Well let’s keep moving and get you a blanket.”

“Eh?”

“Come. It’s close by actually.”

“What is?”

Victor opened a door and guided Yuri inside. “My room.”

Nikiforov flipped the switch to reveal a stately vintage room with plush carpets, rugs and a king sized bed. The only items switched out for modern convenience readily seen were yellow-tinted, plastic candles lighting up the iron cast chandelier overhead, a small lamp on a nightstand and a telephone on a lacquered, wooden desk.

“This room…its not you, is it? Hell does that phone even work now that we have cellphones?”

Victor had closed the door and shook his head before walking towards a pair of double doors. “No. It used to be a guest room and has never changed since I was brought to the house after my father’s funeral.” Victor pulled the doors open to reveal a next to bare walk-in closet. “As for the phone, it works for internal paging only. Anyway, I never really cared in its appearance though, regarded it as just a place to stay.”

Victor took a spare throw blanket from the closet returned to Yuri’s side at the door. “Here, let me.” He draped it over Yuri’s shoulders but kept Yuri close in a hug while standing from behind.

“T-Thank you.”

Victor held fast and rest his chin on Yuri’s shoulder. “You’re welcome.”

Yuri relaxed into Victor’s arms and looked around the room some more. To the paisley wallpaper to the rustic wood trims and headboard of the four poster bed.

“Ah, you even have a small stove in here?”

“Hmhm~”

“Just how old is this house?”

“Eleven generations.”

“Wow,” Yuri whispered. “Heh, it shows…the first floor must be the only rooms updated then?”

Victor shrugged. “Da~ for the sake of heritage is what I was told. The second floor is hardly touched or at least restored with the same look in the end.”

Yuri turned around in Victor’s arms. “So…let me get this right. You would spend most if not all day downstairs in that locked up workroom of yours only to sleep far away from others up here?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m starting to feel I need to form choice words to have with Yakov.” Yuri took his cool hand to Victor’s cheek. “If nothing because you’re withdrawing into yourself again.”

“Really now?” Victor breathed out with half-lidded eyes. “Yakov didn’t choose to have me up here, I did.”

Yuri pursed his lips. “They let you choose to be alone too much.”

Victor shrugged. “Well it’s how I coped I guess. Life had me lose to many loved ones.”

Yuri nodded and rubbed his thumb a little, across Victor’s skin. “I understand…not to be corny, but I’d much rather see you smile.”

Victor took Yuri’s hand on his cheek into his own. “Not to make you feel compromised but…would you like to stay?”

Katsuki’s shoulders fell as a relieved smile came about his face. “Do I chase the bad thoughts away? Is that what you’re telling me?”

Victor flashed a grin. “I like to think I do the same for you.”

Yuri’s smile only grew. “You do.”

Nikiforov let go only to slide his hands down to the small of Yuri’s back and stepped in close. “That so?”

Yuri fluttered his eyes closed when the tips of their noses brushed. “Yes, I- your fingers are cold goofball.”

Victor gave an impish grin as he slid all ten digits under Yuri’s shirt and rested his forehead onto Yuri’s. “I’m cold too.”

Katsuki smirked. “Then get a blanket-”

Victor suddenly went for the crook of Yuri’s neck. “My nose is too,” he added with a nasally sound, pulling Yuri closer so their hips met together while Yuri leaned back to get away from the chilly attack.

“Ah! Victor~ haha!”

Victor pressed one cheek onto Yuri’s cheek only to quickly alternate with the other. “My whole face is to be honest.”

“Oh come on!” Yuri chuckled.

“Yup. Heat. I must keep it.”

“Na~o hoho! Put me down!”

All arms and legs the two quickly landed with a muted plomf on top of the down-filled comforters.

“Y-You are a piece of work!” Yuri cried, his sides stitching up from laughing while Victor was pinning him down with both arms around his middle.

Victor buried his face into the crook of Yuri’s neck again. “Please don’t say that.”

“Heheh, but you are, silly. Your emotions turn on the dime at times. I cannot read you or know what would make you happy.”

Victor squeezed tighter. “Hn, I’m sorry. It…It must be this place…I don’t want to be back here…brings up too much.”

Yuri patted and rubbed Victor’s back. “I know…we will be able to go back to the apartment after ‘The Emerald’ is delivered, right? We will return where you’re happiest soon.”

Victor looked up and met Yuri with eyes filled with mix emotions. “When you’re gone, it won’t matter where I am…”

Yuri’s heard squeezed but he shook his head. “Don’t say stuff like that. You make us out to be like Romeo and Juliet when we are perfectly capable to keep in touch.”

Victor remained still as Yuri ran a couple fingers through his silver hair.

“If I could just have see reason, Victor. For a moment? It’s a bit of a reality check so hear me out, okay?”

Victor remained silent but gave the go ahead with a nod.

Inhale. Exhale.

“We’re of two countries,” Yuri began softly, “we come from two different walks of life…”

Vacant, Nikiforov pulled his hands out from underneath while Yuri spoke of countries and pushed up so he was all fours.

When he felt the weight off his body, Yuri begun to scoot backwards towards the pillow, his eyes never leaving Victor’s. “…but its not like we don’t have Skype or other means to chat.”

Victor nodded but only hummed in agreement while he begun to crawl forward.

“It would be good. Safe. We could use chatrooms anytime you want as we paint together between art shows where we can plan to see each other again in person. I vote to let what we have grow a little.”

Yuri felt his head tap the wooden headboard.

Nikiforov continued to crawl and hummed again.

“Victor, talk to me, I don’t know what you’re think-”

A small kiss was planted on the corner of his lips.

‘It…wouldn’t be enough would it-?’

A deeper kiss followed suit and brown eyes fluttered closed.

‘No…no it wouldn’t…’

Yuri let out a sigh and sunk into the pillow.

Victor soon trailed his lips across Yuri’s right cheek and down along his jaw, bringing his hands down Yuri’s sides. ‘Just a little more…’ Victor pleaded in his head. ‘Would that be okay?’

Katsuki felt his mind grow foggy the longer the kiss remained on his lips but wrapped his hands around Victor’s wrists when those hands reached the sides of his ribs.

Victor pulled back and studied Yuri’s flushed face before he shook his head. “Why do we keep going back and forth on this?”

Yuri framed the Russian’s head with both hands. “Because who am I?”

A flicker of confusion contorted Victor’s face. 

“To take a great painter and inspiration from the world? A cousin and nephew from his homeland? Me? An anxiety-riddled amateur-”

The confusion melted into admiration. “Simple,” he interrupted. “You’ve given me more life and love than anyone else. And ‘amateur’ is really unfair to describe your talents. I mean, for heaven’s sake, you’re colorblind and create fantastic work. It’s amazing and I’ll keep tell you that till you believe me.”

Yuri’s already aching heart squeezed further till tears stung the corners of his eyes. “God, we’re pathetic,” he sniffed. “It’s only been two weeks.” He wiped the corners with the back of his hand.

Victor buried his arms under Yuri’s back once more and turned them onto their sides. “I don’t think that should ever matter, time, when we have little of it.”

“Yeah…” Yuri scooted in close. “I supposed you’re right.”

“I am right.”

Yuri let out a dry laugh. “Ha. Ha. Heh, let’s get ready for bed, okay? Um…I haven’t had a shower in a couple days now.”

“I noticed.”

“Well gee, thanks?”

Victor sat up and pointed off to a door on his left with his chin. “Over there is a bathroom.”

“Oh? It’s not a copper basin I have to fill by hand?” Yuri teased.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Ha. Ha. No.”

Yuri sat up with a chuckle.

“It is a copper tub though.”

Yuri face palmed. “Victor, come on~”

“Hey, you asked.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuri slid off the bed. “Ok…say… I’m going to have to borrow some clothes too. I haven’t changed into anything either aside from a fresh shirt Mila gave me this morning.” He smelled under his arm. “Oh Lord, how did I let this go? Fortunately, the guestroom I crashed in had a stocked bathroom for guests so I could brush my teeth, but beyond that…”

“Tense situations trump hygiene?” Victor shrugged. “I’m sure Yakov and Mila didn’t mind at dinner your hair was a little oily.” He got up from the mattress and went to his phone. “Mind you, I’ve been sleeping in the same clothes too so I’ll make a couple of calls to see if we can get some fresh ones around here. I’m surprised I don’t have some in my closet yet to be honest.”

Yuri headed off to the bathroom. “I see…thank you, if its all right I’m going to take a bath.”

Victor was already dialing. “Sounds good.”  
\---

“Ano…”

“Yes, Yuri?”

“I can wash my own hair…”

Deft fingers went about to scrub the black locks.

“Aw, come on, this is fun.”

‘For who?’ Yuri deadpanned to himself, continuing to hold his knees up against his chest with both arms while Victor worked in the conditioner, as he did ever since Victor had suddenly bounded in with a “wonderful idea” shortly after he had settled in the water.

However, he couldn’t help humor the impressionist all the same so there he sat, in the middle of his steamy bath, sudsy from the shampoo, with Victor sitting behind him on a cleared off, tiled ledge and rolled up pants.

“Heh, you just don’t want to be left alone for five minutes admit it.”

Victor chuckled. “And miss out on a potential idea for a nude with this wonderful lighting? Hell no.”

‘Wonderful? The single lamp in here hardly gives much!’ Yuri privately chided as he cupped some water into both of his hands and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Oh shush.”

“O-Oi! I’m still dressed!”

“So?”

There was a pause.

“Well then fine.”

Just like that Victor slid right in with a splash, leaving the black tiled floor around the big tub sopping wet.

Yuri quickly wrapped his arms around his bare legs once again. “V-Victor!”

Clothed arms wrapped around his naked body. “Is this better?”

It was a tight fit; Victor’s legs slid snuggly past Yuri’s form, his feet pressed firmly on either side of the faucet.

“N-No…I’m…gonna get suds in my eyes,” Yuri deflected lamely.

“Yes, yes, let’s rinse that.

“Ah, w-wait let me- ah!”

Victor took one of the two small buckets he had pre-filled before sitting on the ledge and tipped it over Yuri’s head.

“Gah~ Cold!” Yuri whined yet laughed despite himself.”

Victor let out chuckle and handed the old bath accessory to Yuri to use. “Here, you still have soap.”

Yuri tipped the bucket into the bath water and poured it over two more times.

“Better?”

Yuri wiped his eyes. “Yeah, one more.”

“Really? I think you’re fi-”

Yuri got his revenge, pouring the bucket over his head and onto the unsuspecting man behind him.

Hair, face and shirt completely soaked, Victor wiped his face. “Touché.” He sputtered.

Yuri looked over his shoulder and made a smug smirk of victory. “Haha~ not so fun, huh?”

Victor combed his air back. “Most I’ve had.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and contorted to turn around. “Oh don’t start.”

Victor watched in confusion until he soon found his face in Yuri’s wet hands.

Katsuki sat on his knees and leaned forward. “Enough. Look only forward with me. Start fresh with me. Please?”

Victor’s eyes went wide but soon melted into an appreciative gaze. “As you wish.”

Yuri gulped, his burst of confidence with said declaration left as quickly as it came. “Shit...”

Victor tilted his head to the side. “Hmm?”

‘You’re beautiful, Victor…’

Yuri’s ears reddened but he couldn’t look away. “Um…”

Victor loosely wrapped his arms around Yuri’s back. “Yes?”

The water dripped and Yuri stared, moving his hands to Victor’s shoulders as his words were lost in his throat.

Victor took his right hand and placed it on the back of Yuri’s head. “You’re beautiful, you know that, yes?”

Nikiforov watched those brown depths go wide in that dimly lit room before he leaned forward to capture the lips without another thought.

Yuri’s eyes fluttered closed and he pushed back only to grip onto Victor’s shirt sliding forward suddenly, bottom up, flat on his stomach.

Victor wrapped his arms tighter around Yuri’s back and smoothly lower, resting the back of his head on the edge of the tub while trapping the younger man in his arms.

Yuri wrapped his hands on the edge of the tub on either side of Victor’s head to support his weight, resting his elbows on Victor’s shoulders as Nikiforov pressed his head forward to deepen their moment.

‘Let me in…Yuri…’

“Mmm!” Yuri was startled for a hot second when a tongue slipped past his lips but felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine in the next when he felt it run across the roof of his mouth.

Moans soon filled the small space, returning to them to their moment from earlier today.

Steam and more than warm water enveloped them both, but Yuri soon felt a far different heat pool in his gut.

‘This! Stop!’ Yuri’s mind screamed. ‘This is too fast!’

But their mouths did the talking for them.

‘I should stop. Pull away!’

Strong arms and hands made it feel too good.

‘We…should-’

Yuri pinched his closed eyes tighter. “Mmm! Hng, ah!” He pushed against the hand at the back of his head to let out a small cry when Victor rolled his hips forward, against his, clutching the edge of the tub tightly.

Victor pursued Yuri’s lips and captured them again, not giving Yuri a chance to speak, a slight chance to ruin this moment with any more talking of doubt.

‘Just stay close to me. Please, Yuri?’

Yuri felt the pooling heat return and coil deep within, with every rub, push, and pull and taste, Katsuki felt himself slipping away, surrendering.

‘We…should have us.’ Yuri pulled away only to wordlessly study Victor’s eyes between gasping breaths.

“Victor…?” Yuri asked as Victor rubbed their noses together.

“Hmm?”

“Can we get out of the tub?” Yuri looked at themselves in the rapidly cooling bath. “I think it might be more comfortable.”

Victor smiled and caressed Yuri’s cheek. “Can we continue this there?”

Yuri blushed. “I was hoping to…” he whispered. “I…you’d be my first though…”

Victor’s eyes blown wide. “You’ve never been with anyone?”

Yuri shook his head. “You’ve been my first through and through,” he whispered.

Victor sat up with a splash and clutched onto Yuri tightly. “That’s it! I’m changing your citizenship!” He clambered out, half-dragging Yuri along with him who was forced to clamber out of the tub as well.

“V-Victor!” Yuri cried. “Careful! And what’s this about my citizenship?!”

“You saved me. You saw me at my weakest and see through when I try too hard to be strong.” He wrapped a thick, white towel around his sweet Yuri’s body and took a second one to drape it over his washed hair. “You laugh and love with me and show your caring each moment you get. Now stay there.”

With that declaration, Victor started to hastily strip out of his wet clothes.

“V-Victor, h-hold on I,” Yuri started to stutter from the cold only to hide his face from Victor becoming nude. “I-I’m not-”

Victor Nikiforov. Twenty-seven. Hopeless romantic. Buck naked. Promptly took the sides of Yuri’s downcast face and planted a kiss he was sure was going to take Yuri’s breath away before pulling back.

“You are perfect.”

Shocked brown eyes slowly became like melted chocolate. “I wish you’d look in the mirror and tell yourself that too.”

Victor grinned and took the second towel Yuri’s head to firmly tousle dry his hair before leaving it like a veil over his head before taking Yuri’s right hand to kiss fingers. 

“Let’s go to bed? We don’t need to go _that_ far if you don’t want to, but I’d like you with me tonight. Is that okay?”

A pink dusting fell across Yuri’s nose and cheeks when Victor kissed his hand and only blushed deeper, as he held onto Victor’s fingers, while Nikiforov continued to speak, lowering their hands between them.

Victor stepped in close. “Can I take you to bed, Yuri?” He whispered.

Katsuki looked up from their hands and studied Victor’s face wordlessly for few moments before he found himself only able to smile in return. Clutching the towel around his body, he let Victor guide them out of the bathroom, letting the towel over his head drop to the tiles below just before Victor shut the door behind him.  
\---  
^___^  
Thank you for reading!


	14. Cloudy Water

Gentle brushes of careful fingers in his hair stirred Victor awake the following morning. He sleepily blinked, the face he thought was looking back at him was blurry but it wasn’t as though he didn’t know who it was so he snuggled in closer, resting his head on top of the narrow chest beside him.

“H-Hey…” Yuri whispered with an airy chuckle.

Victor hummed and draped an arm over Yuri’s chest while keeping his eyes closed. “Five more minutes…”

“You said that two, ten-minute, snooze buttons ago…”

“But I’m so comfy,” Nikiforov groaned, “and warm,” he held Yuri a little tighter with his one arm only to relax once more. “Five more minutes?”

“It’s nine o’clock. As much as I want to stay, Yakov is going to look for you if we don’t get going.”

“But, Yu~ri~!” Victor let out a long groan and flopped over so he had Katsuki in his arms under him, burying his face in his neck. “I haven’t slept this well in a~ges!”

Yuri patted Victor’s back. “Yes, yes, but would you like to explain to your religious uncle just why I was in your room last night? I swear it’s gonna happen if we don’t get dressed soon.”

Victor pushed himself up a bit and grinned. “Sure. Last night was amazing.” He winked.

“Oh come on!” Yuri cried “I’d like to not start on an embarrassing note today.”

Victor laughed at Yuri’s antics, right until he was given a face full of a downy pillow.  
\---

“Ano…do I look okay?” Katsuki yawned. “I feel a little overdressed to be assisting.” He took a seat at the edge of the bed to pull up his black dress socks and roll up his pants. “These are clearly too long, shouldn’t be surprised though, seeing they’re yours.”

“Yuri?”

Katsuki lifted his head up slightly. “Hmm? O-Oh.”

Half dressed in an unbuttoned shirt, socks and briefs, Victor got down on one knee and took Yuri’s feet without giving him much chance to argue. “Learned this trick when I was growing like a weed when I was younger. Uncle got so frustrated he decided to get me clothes to grow into so Mila and I discovered this strategy from the tailor and I’ve had it on hand ever since. Like those who have duct tape for whatever reason. There.”

One right after the other he had quickly fixed Yuri’s cuffs with some fashion tape.

“Wow, that really does work. Thank you.”

Satisfied, Victor stood back up. “Of course.” He turned around to button his shirt in front of the vanity mirror. “As for overdressed, I didn’t pick out these clothes from my closet at the apartment and I have a feeling the individual who had gone to my apartment figured they’d just throw whatever under things you still had unused in your store packaging into their bag and would work fine.”

“I see…I can make do then,” Yuri replied, recalling he did have a lot of his clothes in the laundry hamper too. “Guess thrift store stuff doesn’t work on campus either, eh?”

Victor snorted and shook his head, “his rules not mine,” and returned to the walk-in closet to hastily grab a pair of dark grey jeans and a sweater that brought out his eyes to put over his white dress shirt. He came back out and took a seat at the foot of the bed to put them on. “Maybe Yakov has guests this weekend and wants to make sure if we run into each other we look okay? Beats me.”

Yuri remained sitting and nodded. “Makes sense...but let’s be honest, I’m swimming a little in this, aren’t I? My shoulders are narrower.”

Victor had stood up to tuck in his shirt and had buttoned his pants before he gave Yuri a once over. “Not your size, sure, but let’s roll up the sleeves over the elbows and we will be okay.”

Katsuki let Victor do what he wanted with his shirt and then silently watched him fix his own the same way after sliding the sweater into place.

‘Makes sense…don’t want to get paint on the cuffs.’ Yuri thought.

“Yuri?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re spacing out again.”

Yuri let out a yawn. “Ah, sorry I’m still a bit sleepy too.”

Victor took Yuri’s hands into his and took a seat again. “Sure you don’t want to play hookie and stay here?”

“Ha. Ha. If I don’t have something to do, I’ll go nuts.”

“Is something else the matter then?”

Yuri shook his head, but saw Victor wasn’t buying it and so he sighed. “I guess…I’m a bit more than ‘sleepy’…and a little sore?” Yuri sat up straight to stretch his back. 

“Gah, listen to me,” he relaxed his back, “I shouldn’t be complaining.”

“Yuri?”

“Hmm?”

Victor placed a hand on Katsuki’s thigh and leaned forward. “It felt really good,” he brushed their noses together and smiled. “Yuri, I-”

The phone rang.  
\---

“I told you.”

“No~ you said they’d come in.”

“I overheard him, he was threatening to,” Yuri retorted and headed right for the supply cabinet. “And the looks I got on the way here from everybody…it’s like they know.”

Victor stepped behind Yuri at the counter and loosely settled his hands around Katsuki’s hips.

“Are you angry?”

‘Does he regret it?’ Nikiforov thought for a moment.

Yuri continued to pull out the supplies undeterred. “No, I’m just saying it was a little embarrassing is all. Come, we have a deadline to meet and are behi-”

Victor promptly turned Katsuki around. “Hey.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Y-Yes?”

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah I-”

“You aren’t looking at me,” Victor interrupted.

“Well I-”

“What is it-?”

Yuri put a finger to Victor’s lips. “I’m fine. Honestly.” Yuri removed his finger and looked down to the floor. “I just…got a little self-conscious as I wear such classy things…but to boot I’m wearing suspenders _under_ the all too big sweater to keep up a pair of pants I had to leave _unbuttoned_ because,” he gestured to Victor with an open hand, “I’m not a Mister Six-pack Wond- aheee!”

Victor raised an eyebrow as Yuri degraded himself, quickly had enough, and promptly decided to slide both his hands over Katsuki’s backside.

“V-Vict-!” Yuri latched onto Nikiforov’s forearms when he was pushed forward unexpectedly.

“So you’re a little like a piggy,” Victor rumbled in a low whisper, “did I seem to mind that all last night?”

Yuri blushed and hung his head a little. “N-No- ack, stop it.” He batted Victor’s squeezing hands away and tried to turn back around. “Come, we should foc- Let me get- Victor, let go.”

Nikiforov held fast to the nape of Yuri’s head and waist and pulled him forward. “Can I get a morning kiss first?”

“How about after an hour of work first?” Katsuki quipped flatly.

“Aw~, no fun.” Victor pouted, letting go of Yuri’s head as Katsuki started to shake his in frustration.

“There is no fun in this, we promised your uncle we’d be done Saturday night!” Yuri clutched tighter around Victor’s arms. “Besides. It’s not like I forgot where I was in that conference room that morning. What if Georgi makes sudden, new demands? What is protecting you at all? Am I your-”

“No,” Victor clipped, sharply hugging tighter, around Yuri’s hips. “You’re never at fault or my weakness, understand? I complete the contract and I am in no obligation to do another.”

“O-Oh…okay.”

Victor gently tapped his forehead onto Yuri’s. “I’ll do a better check before I accept a client in the future, I promise.”

Yuri nodded. “Okay…good to hear.”

Before Yuri could step back, Victor quickly pecked his lips. “Thanks, beautiful.”

Yuri shook his head with a bashful grin. “Come. We need to get to work.”

Victor turned to his right and headed toward his easel. “Yes darling.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re a goof-”

His stomach rumbled.

“I heard that,” Victor teased.

“We…forgot breakfast…”

‘But I really don’t want more people looking at me.’ Yuri thought.

Victor noticed Yuri’s shoulders sag. “Are you still self-conscious?”

Yuri looked over his shoulder to Victor behind him and nodded.

“Well you shouldn’t be. I’ll be right with you. We will grab to muffins and coffee and come right back, yes?”

“Hn~ all right.”

Victor took Yuri’s hand. “Walk confidently and they won’t suspect anything is wrong. Not like I could tell you were keeping your pants up. I didn’t even know you borrowed my pair until you told me.”

“Oh. Um, okay.”

Victor grinned. “Come. Let’s get some food.”  
\----

The painted woman grew increasingly gorgeous every hour Yuri saw Victor swiftly paint closer to completion. Between taking care of the brushes or mixing paired tubes of paint, Yuri would sit behind Victor on a stool and watch him, between doing some sketches of his own to pass the time, but mostly watch.

‘I can’t get tired of this,’ Yuri thought. ‘The jewelry especially pops off the page now.’

“What are you sketching?” Victor asked, not that he was stopping to look.

“I told you before it’s a surprise.”

Victor refilled his script brush. “I know, but I keep hoping you’d give me a hint.”

“Nope, heh. It’s already three o-clock and the background still needs work.”

“Oh ho~? Critiquing me now?”

“Hardly. Most is still blank.” Yuri tilted his head. “Speaking of, will she be sitting down or look like she is standing?”

“Standing.”

“Ah. Well I hope-”

A hurried knock suddenly pounded at the door.

“Vitya!”

Yuri leapt to his feet. “Yakov?” However, he let Victor take the lead to reach and open the door only to step back and away as his uncle rushed inside.

‘He looks mad and really upset!’ Yuri thought, his anxiety already beginning to spike. ‘God, would you two not talk in Russian right now?!’

Katsuki could only stand there and watch the blood slowly drain from Victor’s face the longer the family members rapidly spoke.

Suddenly, Yuri felt his upper arm was being pulled by Yakov’s attending guard and his anxiety spiked higher.

“W-What? Wait! What’s going on?” Yuri demanded.

Victor sounded like he was objecting; stepped forward to take Yuri’s hand before being denied with Yakov stepping between them.

“What are you doing? Why separate us now? What’s going on?!” Yuri could only protest as he was pulled out the room. “Victor! Explain, please!”

Victor looked like he was but Yakov appeared to shut him down.

‘Did they hear us last night? Is Yakov mad at me? What did I do?’ His mind raced. ‘Or worse, I don’t want to be sent home! Not like this!’

“I won’t go in there without an explanation! A good one!” Yuri pulled and twisted in the guard’s arms as they made their way down the hall.

With a final stomp onto the man’s shoe, Yuri ducked and bolted back to Victor’s workroom where Yakov blocked the door.

“Go to your room, Yuri Katsuki,” Mr. Feltsman sternly insisted, holding onto Yuri’s shoulders. “Don’t make me order more men to take you there.”

“Don’t you think me _not_ being there will be more distracting?” Yuri argued.

“You’re not more important than my daughter!” Yakov blurted.

Yuri paused his struggling and stepped back. “Where’s Mila?”

The pahkan gritted his teeth. “I’m in need of Victor to speed his work up and he works fastest alone!”

“So. What, I’m just gonna sit around and be a pretty treat, as an award when he gets done? Let me help! I’m starting to see why he get’s theatrical or attracts drama like bears to honey-!”

Two millimeters, if that, they stood apart. Yakov suddenly gripped onto the front of Yuri’s shirt with both hands and leveled with Katsuki _real_ quick.

“Get. To. Your room.”

Just then Victor came out of the room. “Enough.” He spoke in English.

Yakov held onto Yuri’s shirt but turned to his nephew, looking at him over his shoulder. “Mila is counting on you. You don’t need to be-”

“Speak in English, Uncle, Yuri deserves to understand.” Victor pulled the old gentleman off of Yuri and took Katsuki in his arms. “Plus, you don’t need to be melodramatic either. The painting is well on it’s way to being completed.”

“V-Vitya-!”

“No,” Victor interrupted flatly. “The painting will be done; I’ll work all night if I need to. You, however, won’t take Yuri away from me like this. You’re wasting time pulling him away from me.”

Yakov’s jaw went slack, his eyes round with shock.

‘Has Victor ever stood up to Yakov before?’ Yuri briefly wondered, looking between the two men before noticing how dead-lit Victor’s eyes had become.

Yakov’s eyes narrowed. “If she is harmed-”

“H-Harmed-?” Yuri blurted. 

“Won’t happen because of what I painted,” Victor clipped coldly. “It’ll be because time was wasted.” Victor steered Yuri around and headed back into the workroom. “Tell Georgi I’ll have he painting done by his due time at eight tomorrow.”

The door was shut in time to muffle Yakov’s frustrating growl in the hallway.

Victor leaned his back against the door, keeping Yuri in his arms as he rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder.  
When it was silent once again, Yuri noticed something wet fall onto his shirt.

“Victor? Why are you crying? What is going on?”

Yuri felt the arms about him pull him in tighter. “It’s Mila. She was kidnapped off the streets. Georgi wants the painting and wants it _asap_.” Victor shuddered as he lifted his head off of Yuri’s shoulder only to look up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. “Yakov is about to flip his lid for sure…the last time that happened-”

Yuri took Victor’s face into his hands and pulled down so those Russian blues looked at him. “Was a long time ago and is, I’m sure, a long story.” Yuri shook his head. “We don’t have time and I’m not a therapist.”

Victor blankly blinked at Yuri before his eyes became wistful. “No...” He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his right forearm before settling both hands onto Yuri’s shoulders. “…But you’re my strength.”

Yuri stepped back at the same time took Victor’s hands to pull Nikiforov forward, towards the easel. “And I’ll stay right here. Come. Let’s get Mila back home.”  
\---

‘Why isn’t he back yet?’ Yuri paced back and forth in Victor’s bedroom the following afternoon still only in a bathrobe and unable to eat. ‘Just how long are these meetings?!’ 

Sure, it was one thing he couldn’t attend as he had no purpose to be there in a tense situation like that.

“They wouldn’t have had guns, right?” Yuri mumbled. “I mean it’s just an exchange, easy peasy.”

‘But it’s so late…’

Yuri took a seat on the edge of the bed only to stand back up due to restless legs. “God let them return safely,” he prayed.

**-Hours Earlier-**

“Son of a bitch…”

Georgi’s eyes narrowed. “Mr. Feltsman?”

Victor felt a chill run down his spine and clutched onto the painting’s protective fabric with both hands, unsure what to say.

Yakov stood up. “How dare you make him paint her likeness!” He demanded.

Georgi shook his head and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Her…likeness? I wanted my mother instead of the previous design, I have no idea what you’re on about.”

Yakov remained standing. “You deny this?! With hair and eyes like that, did you provide Vitya pictures?”

“Uh, course I emailed your nephew references. I expected he would’ve had his phone or a computer. Now calm down yourself before we get disrespectful,” Georgi darkly warned.

The old man didn’t budge. “You dragged Christophe Giacometti down, tear my nephew down whenever you can, nearly kidnapped an American _and_ now my daughter despite negotiations and you want to lecture me about disrespect?”

Mr. Popovich pulled open his suit jacket back to flash a gun in his holster. “Yes. Sit before you tarnish this moment further.”

Yakov gritted his teeth but took a seat. “When you disarmed us I thought you’d at least have the common curtesy to do the same.”

“Those were different times, I’d start changing a little, sir,” Georgi remarked before he stood up to walk over to Victor beside the new artwork. “Now then…how about we take a closer look-see.”

Victor glanced at his cousin who sat across from him in the parlor room of the Popovich estate and wanted to reassure her but she smiled first, showing she had more nerve he’d ever hope for.

“A beautiful face like that needs a beautiful name, a different moniker I would say.”

Victor turned his head back to Georgi, but kept his gaze down. “You can call it as you see fit, Mr. Popovich.”

Georgi looked up and down. “Yes…I think its definitely worthy of ‘Tatiana’.”

Victor froze. “T-Tatiana?”

‘Why that name?’

Georgi turned around and motioned one of his thugs to come forward with a brief case. When it was opened on a table it showed it was filled with cash.

“She’s not entirely what I pictured, but the resemblance is striking and captures her beauty at her prime too.” Mr. Popovich turned back to Victor behind him. “She will love it.”

Victor furrowed his brow, confused. “Who?”

“My mo-”

The door to the parlor room opened unexpectedly to reveal a tired, middle-aged woman in a scooter, dressed in a lavender nightgown, and had a clear likeness to the painting despite the wrinkles in her skin and silver in her far shorter hair.

Georgi lurched forward and took the woman’s hands. “M-Mama, the doctor told you to be resting!”

“I needed to see my boy,” she yawned, letting go of the stick which had helped her steer. “I may be terminal but I’m not that incapacitated yet.”

‘She’s dying,’ Victor realized. ‘So Georgi pushed for the painting’s completion?’

“No, Mama, you need rest and your medicine.”

The scene was dismantling to Victor’s perceptions of Georgi, but felt he sick to his stomach when he saw Yakov gravely pale and eventually shake in disbelief.

“T-Tatiana?”

The woman looked at Yakov with weary eyes before she recognized the man a moment later, before she brightened with a little spark, as thought she’d been finally found.

“What…What are you doing here?” Yakov asked, taking a shaking step forward.

Victor looked to Georgi who appeared highly confused as well. “What is going on here?” He finally asked.

Tired, blue eyes looked at Nikiforov’s direction before they welled with tears.

“You look just like him…your father.”

Georgi and Victor stared at each other as though they could mentally piece together what she meant together.

Mila stood up, ignoring the guardsmen weak protest and walked to Victor’s side, placing her hand on her cousin’s shoulder.  
\---

“My mother was alive, Yuri. This whole time and now I find she has terminal cancer...I can’t seem to catch a break, can I?”

-Beep…beep…beep-

Yuri squeezed Victor’s hand between both of his own while an I.V. dripped down its tube. “I’m so sorry…”

\---  
^___^  
Thank you for reading! Please Don't Spoil! ^__^ 


	15. Oil

Yuri shivered in the cold hospital room as the sterile smell and constant, intermittent, beeping almost were driving him mad.

‘I want to scream with him.’ He thought that late afternoon. ‘This isn’t fair, after all this time…’

But he reigned it in, taking Victor’s hand into both of his as they sat in the two chairs, side by side, close to the window of the small room.

“Would you like to talk some more?” Yuri asked. “I don’t think Yakov is done dealing with the doctors yet…let alone Georgi.”

‘It can be about anything.’ He silently pleaded. ‘I just want to support you…’

Victor brought Katsuki’s fingers to his lips. “Sure, but understand I,” his voice cracked and he shook his head to compose himself, lowering their hands back down to the arm rest. “I just don’t know how to feel about all of this right now…”

Yuri swallowed thickly, briefly looked to the sleeping body which occupied the bed, and squeezed Nikiforov’s hand once again. “I’d rather let you get what happened off your chest today before you lament about it when I’m gone…if you want to tell me of course. We can talk about something else if you want.”

“No, that’s okay,” Victor exhaled. “It’ll be for the best…I just,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t want to drag you into more of this crap. Hell, this was supposed to be your vacation.”

“Still a life with or without drama,” Yuri shrugged. “It sucks, but, that’s where friends and family come in.”  
Victor let out another long exhale and then nodded. “Thank you…um…well…”

**Hours Ago**

Mila stood up, ignoring the guardsmen weak protest and walked to Victor’s side, placing her hand on her cousin’s shoulder.

Victor tore his eyes away from looking at Georgi shook his head, looking at the floor. “I-I don’t understand…” he looked at Yakov, “w-who is this woman?”

“That’s what I want to know too,” Yakov nearly growled. “The woman I knew was dead, almost thirty years ago.”

Feminine, blue eyes narrowed before this woman coughed into both of her hands hoarsely for several moments before pulling back and placing her hands into her lap, clearing her throat. “Hello to you too, Yakov,” she replied.

“Mother…what’s going on?” Georgi asked firmly, ushering all of his men who had accompanied him out with a wave, silently ordering them to leave the parlor room immediately.

When the door was shut once more the woman let out a long, labored sigh. “And tear your world asunder with the truth? You were never one to handle such well,” she pointed out softly.

Georgi knelt down beside her scooter, onto one knee with a frown. “Mama don’t say that. You know I’ll be good for you, I promise. Please, I just want to know what is going wrong all of the sudden.” He stood back up quickly and gestured to the new painting across from her. “I-I mean look, your painting is done and l-looks just like you. I thought you’d be happy today.”

“So you bought something to remember me by?” She smiled. “It’s very beautiful, did you paint it?”

There was a pause.

“Tch.” Georgi faced his mother, returning his arm to his side with a slap. “You know I didn’t.”

She started up her scooter again and motored over across the room. “I was just asking sweetheart.”

“No.” His voice became strained. “You know I can’t paint a damn so don’t start- why do you keep staring at _him_ and not the artwork?!” He exasperated.

A moment of silence.

Victor felt his heart clench tighter, faster than he could ever brace himself for what he knew had to be the truth.

“Because I haven’t seen a man with silver hair like that in person,” she looked over her shoulder to look back at Yakov, “in almost thirty years.”

Feltsman’s eyes blew wide. “Tatiana…after all this time?”

Mila gasped and linked an arm around Victor’s. “W-Why?”

Georgi held the sides of his head and moved to take a seat on the couch next to him, his shoulders shaking.

‘He…would be my half-brother now…’

“Victor, you’re growing pale,” Mila remarked with worry.

The realization of such made him want to puke.

“Victor…I so wanted to meet you.” Tatiana softly spoke. “Ever since I’ve seen you debut on television…but I was never well enough.” Her weak shoulders fell as she looked at her boney hands. “Each event I wanted to go to, I wasn’t dressed well enough, was healthy enough,” She gestured to Georgi with a nod in his direction, “had to be a mother first, of course too. However, while years passed I started to believe I wasn’t _worthy_ enough.” She looked back up to her lost son’s face. “Each time I wanted to make amends, I was convinced not to or held back to stay-”

Georgi leapt to his feet. “Papa loved you! He just wanted you safe! He had a lot of bad people coming at him all the time.”

‘Denial.’ Victor thought. ‘Sounds like both him and her were abused.’

“You take after your father if that’s what you think,” she snapped. “He loved the value -cough- his art brought him -cough- not the art itself.”  
Mila put herself in front of Victor. “What did Georgi’s father do to you?”

The woman shook her head and cleared her throat. “Too long of a story. But I’m not free of sin, young lady. I fell for the worst kind of artist. A conman when I had such a good man beside me already.” She hung her head low. “And I’ve learned to regret it, looking back, such regret only grew ever since faking my passing, thinking I was, somehow, a hopeless romantic…what a fool I was.”

“I always found it odd the doctor cremated you so quickly,” Yakov shouted as he stormed over and got in front of his children. “You and the Popovich family _will_ leave mine alone. It is grave mistake to think you can make up for it now, especially in your condition. Suddenly fearing for our soul, are we?” He snipped.

“Father?” Mila asked before one look from him had Mila hold her tongue.

“That’s fair,” Tatiana sighed. “However I don’t think either of my sons will listen to me now.” She looked at Georgi’s direction. “Or can you keep your promise to be good?”

The trembling young Popovich could only look back at her with gritting teeth from across the room.

“All he wanted was your approval…” Victor whispered and stepped forward.

Mila stepped away at the same time pulled her Father aside.

“Mila, let go.”

“Sorry, Father, but Victor should be allowed to say something.”

The impressionist took another tiny step forward and looked down at the woman before him. Her hands were in a constant state of trembling, she was frail from sickness, her hair was balding in places, yet Victor felt no pity.

“All I wanted was to know who you were…” Nikiforov continued. “We have some your paintings in the house, safe and perfect.” His voice became strained with each word. 

“I adopted your maiden name as my penname because I thought it would be honorable of me.” He let out a huff through his nose. “And now…y-you’re alive?” He furrowed his brow as he bristled himself. “An adulterer at that who couldn’t get a lick of courage to fight back for all these years? My entire life?”

“Vitya-”

“I don’t know who to be mad at!” Victor bellowed at Yakov. “Her?! You?! Georgi?! Mila the only exception, all of you had dictated and impacted my life so much I don’t even know, like her, if I ever had a choice either on how to lead my life!”

“You want to yell in my house?” Georgi sneered. “How do you think I feel? Constantly in the shadow of the ‘Great Nikiforov’? Your talent, your looks, under constant pressure to discover some inborn ability that never was? Envious doesn’t begin to cut it!”

“You I just pity,” Victor shot back, finding his nerve at long last. “Even more so as I see things a bit clearer now.”

“Ha, I’ll never acknowledge you as a brother, no matter what,” Georgi spewed, his famed temper spilling over. “So get, the hell, out of my house-”

Frail hands clutched onto Victor’s suit jacket. “No please! A few more minutes please?” She begged. “I just wanted to say s-cough- how sor-cough-cough-ry I was.” She continued to hack.

“Good God can you three hotheads get the woman some water?!” Mila admonished.  
\---

Victor bit his lip and looked at Yuri with sadness. “Before anyone moved, however, Tatiana fell over sideways, out of her scooter. I happened to to get to her before she fell   
onto the floor.” He finished with a frustrated sigh and looked back towards the bed. “And now were here…”

“I got your call this afternoon,” Katsuki pointed out with a whisper. “When did one of you call the ambulance?”

Victor ran a hand through his hair. “She was put back to bed and Georgi demanded we leave but Yakov being a stubborn ass wanted him to swear he’d leave us alone. To no longer make demands of us, through a show of force or otherwise. Then the resident doctor said Tatiana was turning for the worse. I didn’t call for you right away because I honestly needed time to process this…”

Yuri nodded. “Oh okay. I understand.”

-Beep…Beep…Beep-

“Do we know what type of cancer it is?” Yuri asked, looking at the sleeping woman in her bed.

“No…I never had a chance to ask. I didn’t even know she had cancer until the ambulance arrived and happen to overhear Georgi yelling at the first responders to be more than careful.”

Yuri leaned onto Victor’s shoulder. “I see…”

Victor kissed the top of Yuri’s head and rested his cheek amidst the black hair with a sigh. “Don’t know about you…but a shot of vodka sounds amazing right now.”

There was a pause.

Yuri snorted. “For every shot you paint for five minutes?”

Victor smirked. “See who can paint a better rose in the end, judge when we’re sober?”

The two looked at each other sniggered just as the door to the room opened.

“Laughing at her pain are we?”

Victor’s smile vanished and he glared at Georgi at the door. “No.”

“Yeah, well, out.” Georgi ordered as he walked forward, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “And he shouldn’t be here.” He pointed to Yuri.

Yakov and Mila followed suit, however, and filed into the room.

“Tatiana is Victor’s mother whether any of us like it or not,” Yakov defended. “So who he brings with him for support is not up to you.”

“You told the doctor?” Popovich seethed. “Privacy for people like us is a farce, what if the media gets wind of this scandal?”

“Your father stole my nephew’s mother away. Doesn’t put my family in the bad limelight at all, does it? Tatiana was an orphan when my brother fell in love with her so there isn’t anyone alive to really feel ashamed by her either.”

Yuri felt a chill when Yakov slowly smirked.

“So, not my concern.”

‘Note to self. Don’t get on his bad side,’ Katsuki thought.

“Would you like a seat?”

Yakov looked over at Yuri who had offered and gave a short nod. “Thanks, lad, I will.”

‘Looks like Georgi can only watch or storm out,’ Katsuki thought as he got up and moved to Victor’s side. ‘He acts up here the hospital could kick him out.’ He then took Victor’s right hand.

“Tch, let me guess you two continue to have a thing?” Georgi folded his arms and glowered at Yuri’s direction. “You do realize Mother Russia strongly opposes such a relationship, right?”

Katsuki held fast to Victor’s hand anyway. “Most places do but the world is changing, your point?”

“Silence,” Yakov hushed. “This isn’t the time or place. We will quietly wait for the doctor’s tests on Tatiana’s prognosis and be on our way knowing where her health stands.”

Georgi rolled his eyes. “Why do you care?”

“Because by God’s Grace it’s the right thing to do despite her transgressions,” Yakov declared sternly.

“Oh?” Georgi raised his eyebrow. “Then will I have a bit of this high mercy to never have to see you visit my mother again after today?”

Yakov folded his arms, closed his eyes with a sigh, and gave a short, sideways nod towards Victor. “That’s not up for me to decide. Plus, the doctors wouldn’t let you turn your half-brother away for a visit.”

“And here I thought you’d do everything you could to keep our families apart old man,” Georgi spat in a whisper.

Yakov opened one eye. “No, just you. Now let this ‘old man’ catch quick nap.”

Having it up to here, Georgi stormed out, slamming the door in the process.

“Father…I really hope you don’t live to regret saying that,” Mila spoke softly. “I need you too, you know?”

Yakov held out a hand and soon his daughter took it, standing before him.

“Listen, sweetheart.” He opened his eyes and looked up to her. “There’s gonna be a day. I’m not trying to look for trouble but I’m not getting younger either. Through ups and downs I still lead a good life, but, if Tatiana behind you there is teaching us anything, all life is always too short no matter how good of one you lead.”

Mila nodded. “…Yes, Father.”

-Beep…Beep…Beep-

For the next hour, Yuri never let go of Victor’s hand while Yakov dozed off until the doctor arrived with the test results.  
\---

“Let me keep Makkachin at the house for now, okay?” Yakov offered that evening.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, setting his keys in the same old bowl as he walked inside, finally back at his apartment.

“Having her holed up in here won’t do the old girl much anyway, you two are going to go sightseeing, yes?”

“But shouldn’t we be available to visit-” Yuri lightly protested.

Yakov shook his head. “I honestly won’t recommend it.” He looked at Victor. “I’ll leave it to you, but know if Georgi is there and I can’t be…” His shoulders fell slightly. “I don’t want to find I lost a nephew too because I wasn’t there to help mediate.”

Victor nodded. “No, I think it would be good to stay away. Knowing she was alive this whole time was hard enough, at least now I know more of the truth.”

Yuri bit his lip slightly, however remained quiet.

Yakov nodded. “Though you deserve a break, I expect you to make at least some progress on your commissions, Vitya, and, Yuri, I expect him to bring you back to the house Monday night.”

Katsuki nodded. “Yes, sir. I’ll be packed and ready to go.”

Too tired to possibly argue about delaying the looming flight, Victor nodded. “So that’s it then. Um, thank you for keeping Makkachin. I’ll get you some of her things.”

Yakov shook his head. “Already on it. You two take to the couch.”

“Yes, sir,” Yuri replied and took Victor by the hand.

When Yakov had finally said goodbye, the apartment was quiet save for the faint traffic noises and running of the fridge in the background.

Side by side, Yuri eventually scooted closer.

Victor followed suit and they held hands.

Yuri next rested his head onto Victor’s shoulder and Nikiforov rested his head on top as they listened to car horns, the far away ambulance sirens followed by the sound of the air circulation turning back on to heat up the room.

Yuri squeezed Victor’s hand in which the pair rested on his thigh.

Victor breathed in and out and closed his eyes to appreciate the peace.

That is, until stomachs growled.

“Hungry?” Yuri asked quietly, holding back a chuckle.

Victor rubbed his cheek on Yuri’s head, almost nuzzling. “Hn, we would have to order delivery, I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Would you like me to cook? I wouldn’t mind.”

Victor lifted his head up and shook no. “You’d have to get ingredients and I’d rather not leave each other alone right now and I’m too tired to go back outside…sorry I don’t mean to be sel-”

“Hardly.” Yuri shrugged. “It’s been an emotional rollercoaster…are you sure you won’t like to visit-”

Victor shook his head adamantly this time. “I’m sure I don’t. It would’ve been one thing if it were a matter of being held against her will, but she _cheated_ on my father.” He gripped his pant leg with his free hand. “She had _intentionally_ left and fucking _faking_ her death! I just,” Victor shook his head again, at the same time, let go of Yuri’s hand to bury his face in grief. “No, Yuri, I won’t. Not out of spite, but just-” Victor slapped his hands to his thighs at the same time gritted his teeth while he let the tears fall.

Katsuki sat there and watched with zero judgment and eventually, gently and wordlessly, coaxed Victor to lay his silver head onto this lap.

The troubled painter caved in almost immediately and brought his legs up so he could comfortably rest there on his right side.

“I don’t know…what to do…I feel so pathetic.”

“It’s okay to hurt,” Yuri whispered as he combed Victor’s hair. “You should allow yourself to cry.”

Nikiforov wiped his eyes before he slowly turned onto his back to stare up into those brown depths above him. “What am I going to do without you?”

“Who said you’d be without me?” Yuri whispered. “We can talk anytime when I’m back in the States. You know this.”

Victor’s eyes dimmed. “I don’t want you to go where I can’t hold your hand.”

“Victor…”

The Russian sniffed. “But. I understand why you have to. Georgi is unstable and my family matters shouldn’t burden you anymore, even if Yakov’s meeting overseas were somehow pushed back another week.”

“Georgi aside though? Your family only makes up a small part of the man I know so it’s not a burden,” Yuri whispered, brushing Victor’s bangs back. “That said, however, let’s make Sunday an amazing day, okay?”

“Bright and early then.” Victor sniffed before he lifted his right hand to cup Katsuki’s cheek. “Sound good?”

Yuri grinned. “Bright and early.”

Stomachs growled louder five seconds later.

Victor smirked and returned hand to his chest. “Borscht sound okay? I know a place where we can order in.”

Yuri broke out into a chuckle. “Yes please!”

\---  
Thank you for reading! ^__^ Fluff n’ love is coming I promise! XD


	16. Value

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Made an edit to this story combining Chap 1 & 2, renaming it ‘Monochromatic Canvases’ so if you haven’t read Chap. 15 ‘Oil’ I invite you to do so before reading this one so you’re not confused. :)

**Victor stepped in close. “Can I take you to bed, Yuri?” He whispered.**  
**Katsuki looked up from their hands and studied Victor’s face wordlessly for few moments before he found himself only able to smile in return. Clutching the towel around his body, he let Victor guide them out of the bathroom, letting the towel over his head drop to the tiles below just before Victor shut the door behind him.**  
**Yuri turned around, his back facing the bed, as he watched Victor do so while giving him an endearing smile.**  
**Victor next stepped forward, raising his gentle hands up to invite Yuri into another embrace.**  
**Katsuki, however, kept his hands in front of his chest to keep the white fabric about him.**  
**Victor pulled his head back only to rest his forehead onto Yuri’s. “Should I get you under the covers before you get cold?”**  
**Brown eyes fluttered open as a faint blush tinged Yuri’s cheeks. “I-I’m a bit nervous…”**  
**“Hm~ I have a spell for that.”**  
**“Eh?”**  
**Victor cupped Yuri’s face with both hands and tilted it up to meet his lips for a kiss.**  
\---

‘And I just melted…’ Yuri recollected while absently rubbing his bottom lip Sunday morning.

He pulled his right pointer finger away with a slow sigh and looked at the palm of that hand as he laid on his side, warm under the comforters.

Almost involuntarily, Yuri arched his back a little as his body impulsively recalled the Russian’s fingers pleasurably tracing down his spine, but in doing so had left him feeling empty in seconds.

‘And he held me like I was fragile…so carefully.’ He closed his eyes as he next ghosted his fingers over his cheek. ‘As though I were to break…’ he exhaled through his nose, ‘…like I’d disappear and never talk to him again if he made a supposed wrong turn…’

Yuri clutched his hands together in front of his sternum. ‘God, it felt I was in the ocean, letting those gentle waves carry me wherever they wanted.’

“Adrift…swept away…” he mumbled as he brought up his knees closer to his chest and slipped his right hand between his legs as a languid coil of want torturously wrapped in his gut. ‘I never felt so good…I mean, it hurt at first but-’

Yuri abruptly shook his head, stopping his worry of the flaws from that night, pinching his closed eyes tightly for just a moment while clutching the flannel fabric around his inner left thigh.

‘Victor…Nikiforov,’ Yuri relaxed again, ‘I think leaving will be-’

Yuri felt a warm draped over his torso followed by the short shifting and sliding of a warm body slipping in closer to spoon him from behind.

“Good morning, beautiful,” A sleepy voice greeted.

Katsuki could only grin as he felt Victor’s nose nuzzle the nape of his neck and let out a yawn. “Morning…did I wake you?”

“Uh, uh…ngn…I dun wanna to get up…can we do Heritage Museum tomorrow?” Victor asked.

Yuri remained on his side, looking straight ahead towards the bedroom closet of Victor’s sky blue, apartment bedroom. “You will have to do some work tomorrow,” he whispered his warning. “Yakov asked you to make some progress.”

“But -yawn- I just got done busting my ass on a piece. I wanna break, please? Be lazy with you…dine with you…take you somewhere nice…”

“While not getting out of bed?” Yuri lightly teased.

“Yup.”

Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Victor-”

“Vitya.”

“Huh?”

The former just-a-fan next found himself slide across the sheets towards Victor’s chest until his back was pressed against his front. “Vitya…please.”

Yuri nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. “Vitya it is- ack, heheh, your nose tickles…”

“Hmmn? It does, huh?” Victor mumbled, ghosting down over the crook of Yuri’s neck.

“V-Vitya?”

Unknown to Yuri, Victor grinned. He then took his hand about Yuri’s torso to gently pull back and down Yuri’s right shoulder, prompting Katsuki to turn onto his back. 

“See? Not that hard,” he whispered.

‘Will be unbearably hard…’ Yuri’s train of thought finished from minutes before.

Katsuki looked up into those depths above him and felt safe; when Victor leaned towards him, he didn’t move.

Soft and slow and gentle, the kiss promised nothing but a committed kindness and sought such in return. Yuri returned Victor’s kiss for a few pecks before he placed a left hand on Victor’s chest.

Nikiforov pulled back. “I…Is there something wrong?”

Yuri briefly thought about how he felt this morning, how he had recalled melting under such a touch but, ultimately, shook his head. “No.” He slid his left hand up Victor’s neck. “Its just…” up around the back of Victor’s silver hair, and pulled forward. “…I was hoping for something a bit stronger this morning…”

Passionate and hard and desperate, their second kiss promised nothing but a committed desire and sought such in return. Blue eyes blew wide as Yuri’s lips pressed against his for a long moment before he finally caved in and rolled to hover Yuri’s body, supporting his weight on his forearms.

‘This.’ Yuri thought as he dug all ten fingers into thick, silver hair. ‘Do you feel this? I need this too.’

Victor pressed his hands into the mattress and pulled back.

Breathless, Yuri let go and sunk into the pillows with half-lidded eyes. “Vitya?”

Blue eyes dimmed as lips curled into a smile. “I hadn’t realized little Yuri was so bold too…”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. “Is that okay?”

Nikiforov let out a sigh and lowered back down. “More than okay. It was a nice surprise.”

Yuri grinned as their lips barely brushed together.

“Hmm~” Victor pecked Yuri’s lips twice before he eyed his bedroom clock. “It’s nine already…we must’ve been tired.”

“Nine is sleeping in for you?” Yuri asked with an airy chuckle as he caressed Victor’s bare sides. “I sleep half the day away before I call it ‘sleeping in’.”

Nikiforov gave a look of awe before he smiled. “Sounds amazing…” he whispered and pecked Yuri’s lips, nose, then right cheek quickly, earning another chuckle before slowing to make a trail down the side of Yuri’s neck.

Stomachs then rumbled.

Yuri brought his right hand over his eyes. “Dammit, heh heh.”

Victor let all of his muscles go, sinking his face into the pillow with a groan. “Yu~ri~”

“I can’t help it!” Katsuki defended with a laugh as the timbre of Victor’s voice tickled. “You apparently need food too!”

Victor spread his arms out on either side of him, felt for the edge of the comforters with both hands just before he whipped the blanket over their heads. “Nope,” he muffled his denial into the crook of Yuri’s neck.

“Ah! Vitya~!”

“No~!” Victor whined.

“Come on~! Breakfast!”

“Dun wanna!”

“Crepes, oatmeal, orange juice, and coffee,” Yuri enticed, though failed as he couldn’t stop laughing.

Victor shook his head. “I wanna be here with, Yuri!”

Katsuki popped free with a gasp before he felt the strong arms squeeze about his waist. He lifted the comforter and looked inside the blanket cave with a grin. “Coffee, 

Vitya!” He drummed his feet a little up and down on the mattress. “I _need_ a piping hot mug of breakfast juice!”

Victor belted out a laugh but started to apply butterfly kisses to Yuri’s sides and tummy.

Katsuki threw his head back. “Ahaha! No! That tickles! Hahaha!”  
\---

“Mmm~ smells so good…”

Victor joined Yuri by taking a seat on the couch with his own mug of fresh brew. “Happy?”

“Eh heh heh, yes,” Yuri grinned contentedly before taking a sip. “So…what now? Are you sure we can’t go on a tour today?”

Victor shrugged. “We can but…we’ve just faced so much drama recently I’d really love to recoup. Maybe let me take you out somewhere and splurge for dinner, please? Maybe tour tomorrow, yes?”

‘So Georgi and mothers are off the table,’ Yuri finalized to himself. ‘Got it. Yeah…we need this…’

Katsuki nodded and then grinned. “Sure, wanna turn off our phones too so we can avoid the world entirely?” He asked, half-kidding.

Victor’s eyes sparkled and eagerly picked up his phone off the glass coffee table to do just that. “Sounds like fun.”

Yuri almost spat in disbelief. “R-Really?!”

“Da! Let’s do it.” Victor took Yuri’s phone and promptly did the same thing. “No worries this way, yes?”

“Er, okay…um…what are we going to do then?”

Victor set down Yuri’s phone, leaned back into the couch, and smiled. “Been wanting to this with you for awhile, actually, so can I surprise you with it after breakfast?”

“U-Um, sure…can I have a hint?”

“Nope.” Victor went on to take another sip.

“Darn.”

When the quick coffee and eggs were consumed, well, almost inhaled from sudden excitement on Victor’s part, Nikiforov had Yuri wait in his guest room until he was ready.

“Ta da~! I put all of the work in progresses in my bedroom so we are free to have some fun within our element for today.”  
Paints out, a large new canvas up, and waters at the ready as well as two stool chairs, Yuri took it all in with, at first, a sheepish grin.

“S-So we’re painting a piece together then?” Katsuki asked timidly. “A canvas that size isn’t cheap, are you sure?”

Victor shut the door and went on ahead to turn on the radio. “Yup! I thought we could implement the secret sketch you had going on back at Yakov’s house, or we can do another idea.”

Katsuki walked towards the easel. “But, you know I can’t see color. What if I add-”

Victor grinned. “All acrylic blues,” he assured. “I went ahead and organized them by gradient on the table so I can help you pick out four or five shades.” He walked over until he stood behind Yuri’s frame. “Don’t worry about correcting or what is right or wrong,” He whispered as he slid his hands down Yuri’s arms. “Just paint with me.”

Yuri exhaled. “This is what you’ve wanted to do for awhile, eh?”

Victor hummed a yes.

Katsuki then nodded and gave a smile over his shoulder. “Okay…um, but the sketch I’d like to give you later.” He held onto Victor’s hands which had embraced him around his middle and gave a gentle squeeze as he next visualized an idea. “Can we perhaps do a wreath? Roses maybe?”

Victor pecked Yuri’s cheek. “Sounds perfect.”

Each quickly selected their paints and begun to command the color onto the canvas in their own style. One worked on the right side and the other the left while both conversed about art and techniques in general, spending the hours painting away until food beckoned them for a break. For a late lunch they ordered in sandwiches, ate downstairs, and returned with they were ready.

“We seem to have the base work for our wreath down, Yuri, would you like to swap sides and add details to make it interesting?” Victor asked.

“Sure.”

They resumed their shared piece and slowly their conversation turned to that of silence with the only sounds of brushing and dipping while listing to classical music in the background.

‘This is looking good,’ Yuri thought. ‘At least he will have some decoration once I-’

“Boop.”

“Ack! Vitya, my nose!” Yuri chuckled and proceeded to wipe the spot of paint with the side of his right hand.

“Boop. Boop.”

“V-Vitya~!”

Spots now marked his left cheek and forehead.

Yuri made a face but couldn’t stop from grinning. “You’re such a child!”

Victor snickered and held up his brush like a rapier sword. “En guard! What are you gonna do?”

More spots next speckled Yuri’s blocking hands.

“I’ll make your hair look like something from Van Gough if you keep this up!”

Victor proceeded to refill his brush on his painter’s board. “Is that a challenge?”

Yuri quickly stood up, took an opened tube of cerulean, and backed away from the easel. “Oh its on, pretty boy.” He squirted some of the paint into his hands. “Let’s get to dying that hair.”

Laughter and objections filled the apartment. Brushes loaded with paint were thrown like darts across the room. Streaks of color from various tubes soon plastered their faces, sweat pants, and T-shirts as they wrestled, their socks causing them to slide around the tarp-covered floor. Eventually, Yuri was able to tackle Victor to the ground and made good on his promise, at the very least Victor’s bangs would become blue for now.

“Na~o! My beautiful hair!” Victor half cried and laughed, capturing both of Yuri’s hands.

On his knees, straddling Nikiforov’s hips, Yuri continued to laugh as he tried to wriggle his slippery hands free but the large hands around his wrists proved him incapable. “Serves you right! Heh heh...” he shook his head and looked at their clothes. “Gah~ I’m such a mess! These paints were expensive, weren’t they?” Yuri cringed at the possible price tag as he got off and stood up. “We will definitely need a shower too.”

Victor followed suit and smiled. “Heh, don’t you mind the money, I had too much fun.” He took Yuri’s hand and guided them out of the apartment workspace. “Plus it’s good thing we have a shower close by, yes?” He and shut the door and made a beeline towards the shower in his bedroom with Yuri in tow.

“Aren’t you going to go in first?” Katsuki asked as Victor continued to hold his hand while he turned the walk-in shower on.

“Vitya-?”

The taller painter pulled Yuri towards him quickly, wrapping one hand around the back of Yuri’s head and the small of Katsuki’s back with the other, and kissed him deeply.

‘O-Oh…’ Yuri thought as a blush rose to tint his cheeks.

The two broke apart for air. Victor briefly brushed their noses together as though to ask for permission to continue, resting his hands loosely around Yuri’s hips. “I really did have fun you know?”

Katsuki smiled, gripped the sides of Victor’s shirt, and pulled the impressionist close as steam filled the room. “Me too.”  
With closed eyes, Yuri soon felt his back had found the bathroom door while a set of hands explored his contours of his torso and shoulders.

Victor hummed, more than content to still have Yuri within his reach. To touch him and to hold.

Yuri felt nimble fingers tug at the hem of his shirt as a warm tongue desperately pushed in past his lips.

Victor pulled back for air and helped Yuri out of his T-shirt before he stepped away in a flash to turn down the hot water to lessen the steam being created.

It felt like the spell was broken when Victor left for those few moments, but Yuri held his arms out nonetheless when Victor came back to hold him.

“Yuri…” Victor pressed a kiss on the shorter man’s temple and returned his hands to loosely sit about Katsuki’s hips. “Would you like to shower with me?”

When it was actually said and no longer implied, however, Yuri felt his ears would add to the steam in the room. “I-I-I uh-”

“Yur~i…” Victor leaned forward. “You don’t need to strip completely if you’re shy.”

Katsuki dodged the incoming kiss, turning his face away. “I-I’m not a girl.”

Nikiforov huffed through his nose with a smile and turned to sit on the toilet to take off his socks and undid his belt. “Of course not, silly, I’m just saying.” Victor shrugged. “But if you’re not comfortable we don’t have to take a shower together either.”

Pants fell to the floor when Victor stood back up, leaving Nikiforov standing there in his sculpted glory in just his underwear.

Yuri’s right hand instinctively went hunting for the door knob out of sudden nervousness while his gawking-wide eyes and lip-biting told a completely different story.

Victor could only smile at Yuri before he held out a hand. “I’m not trying to seduce you, just asking if you’d like to stay close.”

“Pretty sure are,” Yuri deadpanned with a tease in his voice.

“Oh?” Victor raised an eyebrow. “Have I succeeded then?”

Yuri stared at Victor’s hand for a few moments, closed his eyes, and exhaled through his nose.

‘Yeah, I’m a lost cause all right…’

Victor silently watched the man of his affections cautiously strip down to his boxers, awaiting patiently with his hand still up, inviting Yuri to take it.

‘Some day I hope you see how gorgeous you are,’ Victor admired. ‘Beautiful in and out…God I’m so lucky to know you…even for a short-’

Yuri was starting to walk towards him. Victor noticed the blush across Yuri’s face and smiled more.

‘Even after all we’ve been through I still make you blush?’ Victor thought. ‘I still don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.’

Under the mildly-warm shower spray, they each took a turn to wordlessly shampooed the other’s hair.

“It feels like your painting with that thing, it kind of tickles,” Yuri softly teased when Victor had taken a loofa to scrub Yuri’s back while he rinsed out his black locks.

Victor rinsed the loofa free of soap when Yuri had turned back around towards him, to rinse his back in turn. “It does, huh? Maybe I should paint your back tomorrow instead?” He set the loofa aside and settled his hands back around Yuri’s hips. “It’d make for an interesting canvas.”

“Is that so?” Yuri pushed his wet bangs aside and the two fell silent, their hearts and running water their only music.

They slowly, wordlessly, slid even in closer together. Yuri rested his head on Victor’s chest while Victor rested his cheek upon the crown of Yuri’s head. Soon, within a drift of the moment, Nikiforov leaned to the side, only to abruptly stop to Yuri’s gasp.

“Ah. Um…oh shoot,” Yuri hung his head as he was certain Victor felt his, now soaked, tented boxers.

Victor, having none of the worry, pulled Katsuki in close, pivoted to his left, and pressed Yuri’s back against the shower wall. “Shhh~ it’s all right.” He stepped back, keeping his eyes locked onto Yuri’s face. “I’ll step away and get some light snacks for us. You take care of you, kay?”

Yuri felt his full heart squeeze, but latched onto Victor’s forearm just as the Russian turned to go.

“Wait.”

Victor faced Yuri once more. “Yes?”

Katsuki looked into Victor’s eyes. “I just…um…”

“Yuri…its okay…I just don’t want to pressure you…” Victor replied.

“N-No…no it’s not okay,” Yuri shook his head. “Don’t leave me in this room alone,” he looked back up, “please.”

Victor gave a small smile as he gently ran the back of his left hand down Yuri’s cheek. “Then what would you have me do?” He lightly kissed Yuri’s forehead. “Reassure you I’d never judge as I wait on the toilet seat?” He pecked Yuri’s nose. “Or give us both relief as I reassure you all the same?”

“U-Us-? Ah.” Yuri’s breath hitched when he felt a brief rub against his boxers.

Victor had gently rolled his hips forward to show his interest and framed Yuri’s face with his hands. “Us.” He confirmed and kissed Yuri deeply.

Katsuki rested his head back on the shower wall, his mind numbed from all thoughts as his heart thudded away.

Victor relished in Yuri’s shuddering mewls as he kissed the man for all it was worth up to that moment, running his hands up and down Katsuki’s shivering sides of his torso.

Yuri gasped and pulled away. “Too c-cold,” he chattered.

Victor recaptured those lips and blindly sought after the the knob with his right hand to turn it and get warmer water.

“Mmmph,” Yuri felt his nerves bunch up as a heat pooled in his stomach. Unsure he could trust his knees he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck.

Nikiforov had continued to roll his hips forward, down, and around again until he felt Yuri’s arms desperately bring him closer.

“Mmm~ hold on…”

He latched onto the back of Yuri’s thighs, holding onto them tightly as he brought Katsuki up to bracket his hips.

Yuri gasped into Victor’s mouth as he felt himself slide higher up on against shower wall and wrapped his legs around Victor’s torso, closing the distance between them to enjoy a bit more friction they oh-so needed.

“Yuri…Yuri…Yuri,” Victor chanted between short kisses. “I’m so happy…” He trailed his lips across Katsuki’s sternum and looked up into those brown depths. “To share this with you I am so happy…”

Between the glimmer in those pools looking up at him and the affectionate smile, Yuri swore he saw color for the first time in his life.

‘Blue,’ he associated in his mind. ‘This is a happy blue.’

“The sky,” Yuri whispered.

Victor blinked. “Hm?”

Yuri brushed back the cleaned silver bangs. “I bet your eyes are like the sky if I saw them for what they were.”

Nikiforov swallowed hard. “Its when you say things like that I want to to keep you here and sketch you, capture your face when you say that sort of thing.”

Yuri smiled and tilted his head to the side. “You keep saying that, you know?”

Victor leaned forward to brush the tips of their noses. “Hmm~?”

“When you say you want to sketch me- …oh…” Yuri blushed, finally figuring it out. “Oh…”

“Yes, Yuri,” the impressionist ghosted his lips over those above him for a brief kiss. “This is how I show my love.”

Yuri smiled back. “I…want to sketch you too.”

‘I want to love you too.’ Yuri confirmed in his heart.

Victor slightly tilted is head to the side. “Then stay…and be my light for awhile.”

“Hmm, that sounds nice…” Katsuki whispered.

Nikiforov slowly let Yuri back down as they shared another kiss and held him as tight as he could before both started to shiver too much.

Damp bodies left the shower hand in hand. Amidst shy chuckles and shuffling feet across plush carpet, the couple steadily made their way over to warm up under the covers.  
\---

On top of two, stacked, wooden dinner trays, a small tea light candle was between two plates. Victor had met the delivery guy downstairs that evening, taken the food, ditched his coat the moment he was back in his apartment, and was now humming to himself as he arranged the take-out and two water glasses in just his pajama pants in the middle of the kitchen.

‘Not fancy,’ he lit the candle and smiled, ‘but I don’t think sleeping beauty upstairs is going to mind.’

Victor eyed the clock and lifted the tray. ‘Seven. Yeah, its definitely time for some food.’

Back upstairs, he opened the door to see Yuri had turned on his small lamp on the nightstand and was waiting under the covers in the low-lit room for him to return.

“Hey...” Victor whispered after leaning back to shut the door closed.

Yuri saw the tray and grinned. “Hey...” he whispered back and he started to sit up, revealing his bare chest, “Is that for us? It smells good.”

Nikiforov walked forward. “I hope you like it.” He set the bottom tray over Yuri’s lap and moved to sit on his side of the bed with what was the top tray before he handed Yuri his plate and glass. “This pirozhki has a strong, meaty flavor but not spicy.”

“Sounds delicious too, thank you.”

“What would you like to see at the museum tomorrow?” Victor asked after the first couple of bites. “Or would you like to continue our painting?” He mused aloud.

“I’m not sure…” Yuri replied, continuing to speak softly before he continued to eat. “This is really good-”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Katsuki chewed and swallowed. “Why wouldn’t I- you can tell…”

Victor nodded. “You’re almost too quiet.”

Katsuki let out a sigh and took a long sip of water before he turned to look over his shoulder, taking out his left hand he had kept under the comforter, revealing he had turned his phone back on.

“I think,” Yuri croaked, “w-we need to end this…I don’t know w-what it says but all those exclamations-”

Victor quickly took Yuri’s phone to scan through what were a bunch of texted threats in Russian from an Unknown Number and gritted his teeth.

‘Damn you, Georgi…’

Nikiforov promptly turned the phone back off to save battery and tossed the item onto the floor, on his side of the bed.

“V-Vit-!”

“Not tonight we don’t,” he clipped.

“Vitya, what did the messages say?” Yuri pressed. “Are they from him-?”

Yuri sharply inhaled when Victor quickly cupped a cool hand around the back of his neck.

Nikforov pressed their foreheads together and made sure those brown depths were looking right back. “Empty, stupid, threats. Yuri, I want us to ignore Georgi. No idea how he got your number but it doesn’t matter.”

“Probably Mila after he kidnapped her-” Yuri interjected quickly.

Victor rubbed Yuri’s neck a little. “It doesn’t matter,” he repeated. “Besides, if he wanted to make good on what he wanted why not really terrify you in English? He’s being stupidly petty right now at this hour.”

“But-!”

“Tomorrow. I can read them tomorrow, all right?”

Yuri slowly exhaled and relaxed. “Okay…right, s-sorry I just didn’t want to disturb dinner and planned to bring it up later.”

Victor pulled his head back and slid his left hand to Yuri’s shoulder. “No worries. Just tell me when something is bothering you, okay? I don’t care when or what time of day it is. We’ve been through so much I want you to trust we can handle it.”

“We…I like the sound of that…” Yuri replied.

Nikiforov smiled and returned his hand back to his lap. “Me too. Now then. Let’s eat, okay?”

Yuri gave a small smile and nodded. “All right.”

Victor set his foot back down. “It’s still bugging you.”

“A little, but I won’t let the guy ruin our day.”

Victor squeezed their hands between them. “Good.”  
\---  
Thank you for reading! ^__^


	17. Genuine

‘So the day has come…’

Yuri slowly turned over to see Victor sleeping peacefully beside him.

‘Monday just flew, didn’t it?’

The museum and enjoying final good eats were nothing short of a treat all day.

Yuri kept staring at the beautiful man and sleepily smiled. ‘You were so thrilled when Yakov called you back about Georgi’s stupid texts yesterday. Heh, bet the bastard sobered up quick when Tatiana and him both confronted his actions in the hospital. Can you imagine? I bet he got a spanking- not that I want to visualize that.’

Yuri held back a chuckle and then sighed.

‘I really don’t want to leave…but it’s for the best. If nothing but out of responsibility.’ Yuri gently swept those silver bangs. ‘It going to be long trip...God, it already hurts…’

Victor’s eyes soon fluttered open and for a solid minute they just laid still on their sides, forgetting the world or a little while longer in silence.  
\---

Getting dressed was quiet that morning. Having breakfast was quiet. Yuri wanted to hold Victor’s hand but felt there was to be none of that when someone could see. Soon the car was being loaded as the two stood in the foyer quietly too.

‘Vitya…are you going to tell me anything?’ Katsuki wondered as he watched Victor silently put on his winter things while he did the same.

“Yuri?”

Katsuki turned his head to the right and smiled as he saw Mila coming up to him.

“Coming to say good-bye?” He asked. “I was hoping you could fill me in what happened at the hospital.”  
She gave a sly smile. “Oh. It was beautiful,” she whispered before Victor turned to the pair.

“The car is still being loaded with Yuri’s things…um…”

“Want to know too, cousin?” Mila asked softly. “You would have been proud of even her if you were there.”

Victor gave a tired yet doubting look. “Sure…couldn’t hurt I guess.”

“In short? Tatiana still legally the head of the Popovich family as she still lives. She heard of Georgi’s animosity over the years from Father Sunday night and, in turn, she informed him she had no idea and wanted to take action. That enough is enough.” Mila smirked and put her hands on her hips. “So yesterday she threatened to write her own son out of his birthright in her will if he doesn’t knock it off. The texting issue was just another case in point in their argument.”

Yuri gasped. “That’s great news!”

“Doesn’t mean Georgi won’t go on a rampage the moment she to passes away,” Victor pointed out.

“Ah, but that provision was written. Not saying he has to become a fairytale prince suddenly, but if he were to make threats or further greatly impede on you negatively Father was given right to take over all Popovich resources. Essentially? It’s you stay in your corner and we will stay in ours.”

Yuri couldn’t help it and quickly pulled Mila into an embrace. “Oh thank God.”

“So yeah, heh, that’s the scope of it anyway…but I also wanted to make sure to say good-bye properly too, Yuri.”

Katsuki took a step back. “S-Sure, of course, but, God, that’s amazing it was resolved so quickly.”

“Matters of its been long enough I guess,” Mila added with a nod and gave Katsuki a business card. “Let’s keep in touch okay?”

Yuri took the card and gave her a quick squeeze before letting go entirely. “Thank you. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“Of course, let’s remain good friends.”

Yuri nodded with a smile. “Likewise.”

The two left the mansion for the last time and headed towards the awaiting limo.

Victor wordlessly opened a door for Yuri and gave him a smile.

‘Are you kidding me with this?’ Yuri briefly looked over his shoulder and looked back ahead. ‘It’s because others are out here to, right? Tell me that’s why you won’t hold me?’

Katsuki fought back from showing his sadness and quickly stepped inside without a word.

‘Baka!’ He thought as he put his seat belt on with a huff while Victor disappeared from view behind him. ‘I know it hurts, but-’

The door beside him opened.

Yuri whipped his head to his left.

The door closed, but not before Victor had slipped inside.

‘I…what?’

All words were trapped in his throat as Yuri watched Victor slide a seatbelt into position with a click.

Victor looked up from his seatbelt and gave Yuri a gentle smile before he raised a hand to wipe a few stray tears from Katsuki’s confused and yet surprised face.

‘The airport will just make it harder!’

Yuri bit his lip and started to lean forward. “Vit-”

Another door opened. Yakov slid in. Another two doors opened roughly at the same time and the driver got ready too while Makkachin bounded inside to take a seat at her master’s feet just before the party took off down the driveway once everyone was situated.

The ride was silent.

‘Well this is ridiculous. Maybe I should say something instead?’ Yuri thought ten minutes later but felt shut down when Yakov continued to read the newspaper when their trip started at the same time Victor kept to looking out the window.

When the party arrived to the airport, Yuri got out and followed the Russians through the whole ordeal. They were able to pass security quickly and headed straight for Yakov’s private transport with next to no hassle.

‘This silence is killing me….’ Yuri thought. ‘Why won’t you say anything?’ A temporary flight of stairs was put into position as they approached the primed aircraft. ‘Is it that hard?’

At the bottom of the stairs, Yakov went up first, taking the poodle with him.

“She can travel?” Yuri wondered aloud.

Victor stepped in close to Yuri’s side. “Now an old gal, she has been in my life for years as an emotional support animal so yes.”

“Oh~ …but wait!” Yuri whipped his head towards Victor. “That means!”

Nikiforov held up a finger and winked. “And before you go and say ‘eh’ again we have a flight to catch, yes?”

“B-But!”

Victor shook his head and took Yuri’s hand. “Come.”

Yuri kept his hands to his chest. “Then why stay so quiet all morning?!”

Victor held his chin, feigning thought. “Hmm…surprise?”

“WHAT?!”

After the aicraft took off, however, Victor found himself with a handful for awhile.

“You could’ve told me you were coming!” Katsuki lamented as he took a cup of coffee. “I had so much to say! Did you know I left my surprise sketch for you back at Yakov’s because I couldn’t bare to give it to you in person?!”

Victor could only smile sheepishly. “Aww~! But I wasn’t sure if I could let it happen until this morning.”

Yuri shook his head, confused. “I don’t understand….”

Nikiforov rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I…needed a kick in the shorts, I guess…”

“Huh?”

“You have Phichit, I have Mila.” Victor replied in shorthand. “We talked for awhile after you retired early last night.”

“Oh.” Yuri looked at his cup. “You still could’ve given me more of a hint rather than just the silent treatment.” He took another sip.

Victor placed a hand on Yuri’s knee. “I’m sorry. I was a bit wrapped up in this hasty decision, however, I also didn’t want to say good-bye when I knew it wasn’t time yet. I was afraid I’d send you crying if I said anything, even a word.”

Yuri set his cup in the holder and took Victor’s offered hand. “Idiot. I’m not that weak.”

“You were tearing up in the car,” Victor pointed out.

“You looked like you wanted to just let me go right then and there,” Yuri whispered, barely able to look at the Russian as his voice filled with strain.  
Victor frowned. “I see…I’m sorry…”

“Me too…” Yuri looked out the window as he laced his fingers with Victor’s. The two watched the clouds pass by as they flew high above the world.

“How’s Makkachin?” Yuri softly asked after finishing his last sip, breaking the long silence.

“She’s in her large kennel in the back. She was trained to use the restroom like a cat when traveling so its all good. The jet is big enough I would walk her, but she hates the turbulence so we keep her partially sedated for trips like these.”

“Poor thing.”

Victor plopped his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “Not as poor as me though, right?”

Yuri stuck a finger on top of Victor’s head. “Po~ke. You goofball…”

Victor sat upright, placing a hand over the crown of his head. “W-What was that for?” He chuckled.

“For being silly…and underestimating me.”

Victor pitched forward and tightly wrapped his arms around Yuri. “But I do~n’t.”

Yuri let out a chuckle and then more of a laugh the longer Victor continued to whine and carry on in an endearing way. “Fine, fine, fine I forgive you!”

Victor pecked Yuri’s cheek and flashed a heart-shaped smile. “Yay! You don’t hate me!”

“Of course not you goof!”

Victor pitched forward again, this time capturing Yuri’s lips for a long kiss.

Katsuki raised his shoulders at first, but relaxed into the sensation just before Victor pulled back.

“Good…because I want us to do some drawing of each other.”

“Wha~? Now?”

Victor turned to his briefcase to pull a couple pads and random pens. “Here.”

Yuri grinned and humored his idol turned child-at-heart lover and took one of the small pads and a ballpoint pen.

“Would you like to start or me?” Nikiforov asked.

Yuri looked at the pad. “Are we making a keepsake?”

‘After everything?’ Yuri thought, almost shaking his head. ‘No, this is right, we should do this, I’ve been so lucky, blessed even, we should.”

“Yuri?” Victor smiled “Are we getting lost in our head again?”

Katsuki shook his head. “No but, should we find a place were we can face each other better?”

Victor grinned stood up. “Yeah, I agree,” he looked around and didn’t seem satisfied with any other locations. “Come with me.”

“Okay.”

They moved to one of the two furnished, tiny bedrooms of the decked out plane. It was crowded space but cozy all the at the same time.

“How’s this? As long as we’re in here attendants won’t bother us unless we need to return to our seats for a landing or something.”

“It reminds me of a dorm room only…richer…somehow, heh.”

Victor took a seat on the bed. “I guess it does, doesn’t it?” He patted the mattress. “Would this be okay? Or you can sit on the desk chair across from me.”

“No, this is fine.”

And so they sketched.

“Should I add my contact info on the back of your sketch of me?” Yuri asked. “Pfft, you’d think we would’ve exchanged that after our first night together.”

Victor chuckled. “Right? But yeah, I like that idea. I’ll do the same.”

Eventually the two exchanged their work to add their info.

“Every day Skype sessions, yes?” Victor asked.

Yuri smiled as he wrote his cellphone number. “All the sessions we feel we need to keep connected. I won’t distract you from work though, deal?”

Victor grinned. “Deal. I’d like to make plans for a date in Barcelona in the spring.”

“Huh?”

The impressionist took both sketches of their portraits and set them on the desk behind him. “There’s an art show that season, I think it would be possible.”

“Yeah…you’re not going to let me say no to buying the ticket, are you?” Yuri deadpanned.

“Nope.”

“Heh…fine we will try, for work.”

Victor leaned forward with a cheeky grin. “Sure. Work.”

The kiss took Yuri by surprise. Unprepared for the incoming weight of Victor’s body the two fell back onto the mattress.

“Phwa~ Vi..tya…please, let’s not here.”

Victor took his right hand and slid it down Yuri’s chest and kept his face close. “Just kisses, I promise.”

Yuri felt his heart grow full with the touch and then squeeze as Victor whispered his intent.

“I’m going to miss you…”

“I’m here, Yuri. Can we focus on that?”

Yuri slid a hand around the back of Victor’s head and pulled him forward to close the short gap once again.  
\---

The plane landed with a thud in the Detroit airport, the wings shook as they cut through the wind and all Yuri could do was squeeze Victor’s hand as his heart plummeted.

‘This is for the best,’ Katsuki told himself once again and again since they had taken off. ‘It’s not like we can’t keep touch-’

“Yuri?”

He picked his head off the window glass and looked over to see Victor looking back. “Tired?”

Yuri nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

‘I wish we had another hour though,’ Yuri thought. ‘Long distance will be unbearably hard.’

Soon it was safe to unbuckle and unload Yuri’s carry on. Victor took Makkachin out of her kennel, put a leash, and had her come with him down the temporary stairs which exited the plane to join Yakov and Yuri on the tar-mac.

“Ah, good. I’ll leave you two to say your good- Why do you have your carry on bag?”

Victor balled his free hand into a fist at his side. “I’m sorry, Uncle…but I’m not going with you to New York.”

Yakov gave Victor a hard stare.

Yuri’s breath hitched. “V-Victor what do you mean?”

Nikiforov exhaled as he walked past his Uncle to take Yuri’s hand and turned around to see Yakov was still frozen in place. “I know I told you I was interested in your meeting and wanted to attend…but I’m staying here. In Detroit, with Yuri,” Victor looked at Katsuki. “If he’d let me.”

Yuri swallowed thickly. ‘Oh my God, do you have to ask?’ His mind screamed before he latched onto Victor to already tell him his answer.

The impressionist tilted his head on top of Yuri’s crown and waited for his uncle to turn around.

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” Yakov replied. “But let’s not be a fool.”

Victor held his ground. “Yuri inspires me, and has done more to make me feel free in a couple weeks than in years. I know this comes across as impulsive and whimsically irresponsible but I need to get away from Russia.” He squeezed Yuri’s hand. “I have something far more precious. A life and love right here and frees you from worrying about me.”

Yuri shivered as the cold Michigan winds blew about them. ‘I can’t believe Victor wants to stay   
with me! This is entirely crazy but I love him I-’

**I love him.**

Just like that the stone was cast. There was no turning back now.

“Katsuki?”

Yuri jolted a little. “Y-Yes, Mr. Feltsman?”

“I will return here in a little over a week. I expect you can let him go-”

“This isn’t a folly, Uncle,” Victor interrupted to insist. “I’m not going back to Russia with you. If I go back its because I _need_ to not because I have to.”

Yakov took a step towards his nephew. “And what of the galleria? What of your reputation? Your namesake? Mila? Me? Do all of these suddenly mean nothing?”

Victor shook his head. “That’s not true and you know it. Art is my life. Mila is already packaging my unfinished work to be shipped to Yuri’s home so I can pay to ship it back.”

“What, really?!” Yuri cried in surprise.

“Mila gave you the kick in the shorts by offering, huh?” Yakov folded his arms.

Victor nodded. “You know as well as I do,” he continued, “that my reputation proceeds me here well enough to get by if not more.” Nikiforov wrapped an arm about Yuri’s shoulders and squeezed. “I’m just tired of feeling like a commodity to the elite you have to look after and protect from jealous people. That’s not fair to either you or Mila, not that I am ungrateful for what you have done as my family. Its just, I’m done.” Victor shrugged as his face revealed his utter exhaustion. “I’m done feeling like I have to constantly look over my shoulder and feeling alone in a room of people. Yuri gave me a love I’ve been waiting and searching for a long time.” He rubbed Yuri’s shoulder. “I want to be with him who wants me too.”

Yuri immediately nodded. ‘I would be happy if it was for one more day,’ he privately declared. ‘I want to be with you too.’

“America is hardly safer.”

“And yet safer, and not the point.” Victor shook his head. “Go to your meeting, Uncle, its late, its cold, and if we want to still hash out the particulars I’ll be happy to.”

“…I… can’t say I’m not a little hurt,” Mr. Feltsman begun. “That you felt the need to keep this plan of yours a surprise in fear that I’d drag your ass back up into the plane.”

Victor bowed his head after a nod. “That’s fair…”

“But…like my brother, you too are lost cause when it comes to being a hopeless romantic,” Yakov grumbled.

Victor smiled. “Da~ but I’m happy, Uncle.”

The pilot came down the stairs to notify the tank was refiled.

“Well that’s that then.” Yakov stepped forward.

Victor held out his arms to embrace his family. “Thank you for everything and giving me and Yuri and chance.”

Yakov squeezed tightly. “Visit. Often. I’ll see if I can expedite things on my side to help you set up over here. Due to a few connections I have in the U.S getting your work visa won’t be too hard.”

Victor took a quickstep back. “Really?”

Mr. Feltsman waved a dismissive hand. “Da, da, we will talk more, get out of the cold you crazy kids. I’ll have Mila call you, maybe she’ll talk some sense or- be a fan girl, who knows…” Yakov let out a sigh to the ground and looked back up. “Who knows? Maybe this will be turning a new leaf for you.” The pakhan placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “I won’t be able to protect you, but maybe we can grow as people with the distance.”

Victor wiped his eyes with this gloved hand. “Thank you, Uncle.”

Yakov turned to Yuri who froze stiffer than a board.

“Mr. Katsuki?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t stop this stubborn mule for nothing, but the moment you see folly, see this as a mistake, I trust you will have Vitya see reason and send him home?”

Yuri nodded but couldn’t hold back an assuring smile. “Yes, sir. Though I have faith this won’t become one.”

The Feltsman head stepped in close. “You have one of my greatest gifts lad. You will cherish him, yes?”

Yuri nodded again. “Of course, sir.”

“You have family in Russia now and that is a big deal from where I’m standing. Can you respect being a part of that? Drama and emotionally taxing ordeals are sure to come after this day and will be unavoidable.”

Yuri quickly felt a heavy burden being placed on his shoulders but one brief glance a Victor only spurred his confidence. “T-To be transparent, i-it’s been some time since I’ve been a part of a family, but I am more than happy to be included in Vitya’s.”

Yakov have a hard nod. “Good. Come.” He held out his hands and brought Yuri in for an embrace. “I will check in on you two in a few days, maybe some sense will be knocked into you by then.”

Yuri let out a small, dry laugh through his nose as he hugged the old gentleman. “Thank you for everything. This tonight has taken me by surprise too.”

Yakov pulled and stepped back. “I figured you weren’t in the loop on Vitya’s plan but you two are your own piece of work.” He turned to the stairs and tipped his hat. “Well then…dasvidaniya.  
\---

Their walk through the airport was quiet.

Their taxi ride home was a hushed, half-asleep nap.

Yuri felt tears roll down his face, he couldn’t hold back anymore when they stepped into his humble apartment.

Victor took one look and pulled Katsuki away from the door into an embrace. “What is it love? Why are you crying?”

Yuri didn’t reply and only held onto the back of Victor’s coat tighter.

Nikiforov gently rocked them back and forth. “Surprise…?”

Yuri felt his breath hitch as a fresh wave of tears fell down his cheeks. “A personal place to visit…” he recalled their plans and pulled back only press his forehead onto Victor’s chest, “you…idiot...”

The Russian place a hand on the back of Yuri’s head. “Heh, I know…”

Yuri let his relieved tears flow. “I…h-have know idea how this is gonna work.” He pulled back and looked up. “Or h-how it will be any different for you here than I there or _what_ to even make of this.”

Victor smiled and held fast around Yuri’s waist. “But now?”

Yuri sniffed and looked up. “Can you stay close to me tonight?” He wiped his eyes quickly with his hand. “That’s all that matters right now…we can worry about life tomorrow.”

Victor leaned in. “Then…until tomorrow.”

“Aww~” 

“Ack! Phichit!” Yuri cried, completely startled.

“So I do owe an I told you so…” Yuri’s friend and roomie casually came into view from around the corner of the kitchen entrance. “Oh and don’t mind me, Yuri. I was enjoying this Casanova-Noir film-vibe you kept insisting your poor life was gonna turn out, it was really pulling me in. Care to show me the rest?”

Yuri facepalmed.

“....Does the Wizard need the 8-ball?”

“V-Vitya!”

“Naw, man, I need a new lease, I ain’t living with a dog with my hamsters.”

“Phichit!”

“She’s not gonna eat them.”

“Vit-”

“Oh I know, but you two are clearly on a Honeymoon too so…”

“Would you two stop?!” Yuri cried before the three started to laugh.

-The End-

\---  
Thank you for reading and your support! <3


End file.
